Stakeouts, Secrets And Other Simple Things
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: What happens when a certain blood test uncovers a certain secret one of the team members has been hiding? Will it bring people together, or tear them apart?
1. Uncovering Secrets

_**This story was also written by my best friend AJ - It was a joint project as i had no ideas on what to write (she however seems to be a genius at it.)**_

**I know, it's been ages since I even touched this story, but last night I was suddenly thinking over this for some reason, and I think I came up with a way to edit this chapter a little without having to change the rest of the story. I hope you like it!**

* * *

***UPDATE***

**Hey, readers! If it's the first time that you're reading this story, you can just ignore this and read on. For you guys who are coming back to this, I need you to read something.**

**So, I realise that I've been getting a load of complaints because of one of my chapters. I know, everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but now I've realised my mistake and I've gone back to edit that group of chapters to make them a bit more believable...**

**I hope you guys are alright with it.**

* * *

Gibbs sighed as he walked in with what seemed to be his third cup of coffee in the last eight hours. He and his team had been working on a case for the past six hours now, and he was coming to the point that he felt like literally bashing them all on the head rather than the usual headslap. He could tell that DiNozzo wasn't concentrating - the way he constantly smirked and looked McGee's way wasn't hard to miss - but Ziva seemed to have a hard time as well. The way her face looked so tired...

A sudden ring of his cell phone brought him out of his thoughts, and he answered it quickly. "Yeah, Gibbs." He nodded throughout the conversation before replying with a, "Sure, Duck" and leaving the bullpen.

Tony smirked again at McGee, who finally looked over.

"Would you quit that?"

"Nope."

* * *

Gibbs entered the autopsy room.

"What's up Duck?"

Ducky put down his equipment and turned to Gibbs. Gibbs walked up to the examination table.

"Abigail got samples of the man's blood and urine, Jethro."

"Yeah, so?"

"The body was contaminated and I don't want to risk something going around." Ducky looked over at Gibbs. "You remember what happened last time."

Gibbs looked into Ducky's eyes. "And what's that got to do with us?"

Ducky sighed. "I need to take a blood test from each of the team members that touched the body and were near the body at the crime scene."

"That means all of them, Ducky."

"Yes, so you will have to get each member down here separately for the blood test."

Gibbs turned and headed for the door. "I'll get them down here straight away."

* * *

Ziva walked back into the office after her break holding a brown paper bag. There was a small bandage around her finger where she had cut it on some glass at the crime scene earlier on. She couldn't believe she had been so tired and careless…

Tony sat back on his chair. He sat up as Ziva walked in.

"What's in the bag?" he asked as he stood up. Ziva moved away from his desk.

"My lunch," she answered. She sat down at her desk and placed the bag by her feet. McGee came into the room holding his tuna sandwich for lunch. Ziva gagged.

"McGee! Get that thing out of here!" she screamed as Gibbs came out of the elevator.

"You've never had a problem with my lunch before," McGee noticed. Gibbs sat at his desk.

"And Tony, have you ever thought of using a deodorant?"

"DiNozzo, McGee, David, Ducky wants you down in autopsy," Gibbs said.

Tony stood up. "You sure Ziva will last down there? I mean, the stench must be horrifying for her if she can smell me from this far away."

"Now, DiNozzo."

* * *

Tony walked into the office that night holding a pizza. McGee and Ziva looked up at him as he strolled in.

"Why are you here, bringing in pizza at this time?" Ziva asked. Tony shrugged as he sat at his desk and put the box on his computer.

"There's nothing wrong with eating pepperoni pizza at one in the morning," Tony replied.

"Of course not, unless you want to end up like Gibbs," McGee said. Tony slapped him round the head.

"If you want to eat, I suggest you shut up," Tony whispered to McGee. McGee opened the box and took out a slice. He offered Ziva the slice. She rejected it.

"No thank you," she said. "I haven't been able to keep anything down for a week. I think I may be coming up with something."

"It's coming _down_, Ziva, but, hey," Tony shrugged. "Suit yourself."

* * *

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah, Boss."

"Get your sorry butt off that chair and do some work!"

Tony opened his eyes. "Sure, Boss." He yawned and stretched. "Where's Ziva?"

"In the bathroom with her head stuck down a toilet," McGee answered. Gibbs' phone rang. He picked it up and had a short conversation before he put it down.

"Who is it boss?" Tony asked.

"Ducky got back our results," he said as he walked briskly towards the elevator. As soon as Gibbs was gone, Tony headed straight for Ziva's bag.

"Tony! What are you doing?" McGee asked. Tony shushed him.

"There's gotta be a reason why Ziva's in the toilet. She didn't eat anything last night." Tony rummaged through the bag hopefully. He was about to give up when he found two things – two things that he was not expecting…

* * *

Gibbs walked in to the autopsy room.

"Ah, Jethro. I'm glad you turned up so soon. I have some important news. The test results have been returned. The amounts of iron in your blood and everyone else's seem to be normal, and there are no problems concerning poisoning, although I have found something important to tell you. When Abby first brought the results down to me, we couldn't believe what they said. In fact, they were astonishing…"

"Just cut to the chase, Ducky."

"One of the blood samples retrieved from the scene contained high levels of estrogen, Jethro, but the body is male."

Gibbs frowned. "Does that mean there was a female at the scene that left?"

Ducky nodded. "Yes, it does. However, we found some very… disturbing results…"

Gibbs frowned. "What is it?"

"Did anyone accidentally get cut on the crime scene yesterday?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs frowned, and was about so shake his head when he remembered Ziva pulling her glove off yesterday and immediately putting it in her mouth. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, strangely, but there had been blood on the end of the glove. His eyes widened. "Ziva…"

Ducky sighed. "So this just proves the blood tests correct, then."

"Correct? That means…" Gibbs' phone rang. He answered it. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Boss, there's something you should know. It's Ziva, she's…"

"Pregnant. DiNozzo, we know."

"But there's something else, Boss. We know who the father is." Tony looked down at the piece of cream paper in his hand and paused.

Gibbs got impatient. "Well, DiNozzo, spit it out."

Tony took a deep breath and read out what was written on the paper.

"Tony DiNozzo."

* * *

**I hope this is better!**


	2. Confrontations

Ziva came out of the ladies room, wiping her mouth with a tissue and breathing deeply to hold back any vomit that was left. McGee and Tony watched her as she walked to her seat and sat down at her desk.

"You feeling better, pukey?" Tony asked. McGee sniggered as Ziva forced a smile.

"Yes I am," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

Tony lowered his voice and signalled Ziva to come over. She walked up to Tony and leaned over his desk.

"When, exactly, were you planning to tell me you were pregnant?" he whispered furiously. Ziva shrugged.

"When I was certain that you, of all people, wouldn't freak out, Tony," she answered. Tony coughed in surprise.

"Me? Freak out?" he laughed. "What makes you think I would freak out?" he shouted at her. Ziva kept calm.

"You're doing it now?" she said sarcastically.

Tony jumped up. "I'm not!"

"DiNozzo, shut it before I permanently give you a fat lip," Gibbs said as he walked briskly into the room.

Tony sat down and tapped his fingers on his desk to calm himself down. Ziva walked back to her own desk and sat on the table. She stared at Gibbs as he grabbed a slice of pizza from the box and ate it at his desk. He frowned at her.

"Something you want to say, Officer David?" he asked warningly. She turned away and stared out of the window. Something crossed her mind as Gibbs headed to Abby's lab to discuss the latest piece of work she had done.

"Tony," Ziva started, "how did you find out I was pregnant?"

Tony stopped tapping and stared up at her sheepishly, as if he was hiding something.

McGee spoke up. "He looked through your handbag."

Ziva was furious. "My handbag? You looked through my handbag?" She felt like punching him. No, she felt like killing him. What kind of man goes through a woman's personal belongings, she thought.

Tony defended himself. "The blood tests would have said it all!"

"But they wouldn't have told you the father was Tony," McGee added. Tony winced at that. McGee had an idea.

"When did you 'do it' with Ziva then, Tony?" Tony hung his head in shame.

Ziva's anger quickly died down and she sat at her desk to finish off some reports. McGee sat there waiting. Tony opened up his e-mails and sent one to McGee, explaining what had happened.

"Oh." McGee stifled a laugh as he replied to Tony's e-mail. His phone rang. "Agent McGee… yeah boss… sure boss… right away boss." He put the phone down. "I'm needed down in Forensics, so if you need me, just call."

"Oh, we'll call," Tony smiled. McGee headed to the elevator and pressed the button as it went to the Forensics lab. Tony and Ziva exchanged glares.

"How could you search my handbag?" Ziva growled at him. Tony put on his best innocent look.

"I was curious," he said, "and worried about you. It's been happening ever since we returned from our assignment in Paris, Ziva. What did you expect?"

Ziva sighed. "I would have told you when I wanted to, Tony."

"It's not nice to keep secrets, Ziva."

"Gibbs said we can."

"But those are secrets about work. This is about real life, and what could affect our futures…"

"And how will this affect your future?"

"Quite drastically, but I'll be able to live under the same roof as a baby DiNozzo."

"Oh, get a life Tony. You make me sick." Ziva gave him an angry glare.

"But love sick, not real sick."

Ziva stared at him as he headed towards her desk. Tony stroked her cheek softly, as if he would never see her again.

"I love you," Tony whispered. He kissed Ziva tenderly on the lips. Ziva's anger melted again.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

"Are you two done singing love songs?" Gibbs asked as he strolled to his desk.

Tony and Ziva quickly stepped away from each other. Ziva sat down at her desk and took out a book to read whilst Tony started tapping away at his computer. Suddenly, an e-mail popped up on her computer. She opened it up and smiled as she replied to the message. Tony opened up the message on his computer and smiled as well. He jumped up off his chair and picked up his bag and coat. Ziva got up and took her bag. Tony stood waiting for her by the elevator, and they linked arms as they descended to the garage.

McGee came into the office as Tony and Ziva left for the night. He glanced over to Tony's desk, where Tony had left his computer on and his e-mails open. McGee snuck over to Tony's desk and read the most recent e-mail in his Inbox. He smiled as he read to himself quietly:

_**Agent Anthony DiNozzo:** Hey, I was thinking, would you like to eat out with me tonight?_

_**Agent Ziva David:** Sure. I would love to._


	3. Dinner Date and Defiant Questions

Tony held the door open as Ziva walked into the restaurant. She smiled as she looked at the calm, friendly surroundings – families eating together, children laughing and playing with their food, the odd couple eating and flirting with each other. Tony linked arms with her as he walked to the reception desk. He leaned on the desk and gave the receptionist a dazzling smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Table for two?" she asked politely. Tony nodded as he came off the desk. He followed the receptionist as she led him and Ziva to a table for two by the window of the restaurant. Tony pulled the chair out for Ziva before he sat down and picked up his menu. Ziva picked up hers as the receptionist walked away from the table back to her desk. Tony smiled over the top of his menu at Ziva. She giggled as Tony started making funny faces to her. She stopped when the waiter reached their table. Tony froze when the waiter gave him a puzzled look. He smiled at the waiter.

"Hi," he smiled. The waiter nodded at him and reached out to get his notepad. He took his pen out of his pocket and got ready to take the order.

"May I take your order?" he asked. He had a Chinese accent, which Tony seemed to find amusing.

"I'll have a chicken tortilla wrap with fries on the side."

"And I'll have a ham and cheese salad." Ziva put down her menu and smiled at Tony. He smiled back.

"Drinks?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have lemonade" Tony said as he gazed into Ziva's eyes.

"I'll have a diet soda," Ziva told the waiter. He noted it down.

"Any starters?" he asked. Tony looked up at him.

"Sure. We'll have some bread and butter, please." Tony closed his menu and put it down on the table. The waiter nodded and took the menus.

"Your starter should be here shortly, with your drinks. You food will come a bit later." And he walked away. Ziva sighed as she stared out of the window and watched the cars drive past. Tony caressed her hand.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked, concerned about Ziva's behaviour. She nodded.

"Just something I need to talk to you about," she replied. A blonde waitress brought a plate of bread with butter to the table. Tony smiled at her as she placed the tray down on the table, but to Ziva's surprise he didn't watch her as she walked away. She looked confused.

"What was that all about?" she asked as Tony picked up a slice of bread and stuffed half of it into his mouth.

"What was what?" he asked.

"That." She pointed at Tony's face. "You didn't do your 'usual thing' as she walked away. Why?"

"I don't know," Tony sighed. He stroked Ziva's hand. "Maybe it's being with you." Ziva smiled as Tony put his bread down. She looked away as she blushed.

"Besides, there's something you needed to tell me?" he reminded her. Ziva took a deep breath and looked into Tony's eyes. She picked up a piece of bread and tore a bit off it. She popped it into her mouth.

"It's about… the baby."

The waitress returned with their meals and set them on the table. Tony gave her a half-hearted smile as she left, then turned to his food. He picked up his chicken tortilla as Ziva picked up her fork and had a mouthful of salad. Tony turned his eyes to Ziva.

"What about it?" he asked as he took a bite of his chicken wrap. Ziva swallowed and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I wanted to ask you whether you wanted to keep it."

Tony choked on his chicken and fumbled for his glass. Ziva passed it to him and he quickly gulped down half of the glass. He gasped for air when he had finished drinking and glared at Ziva.

"Keep it?" he managed to say. Ziva nodded.

"Do you want to keep the baby?" Ziva asked. Tony shrugged.

"It depends on what you want. Do YOU want to keep it?"

Ziva thought about it, and then answered his question. "Yes, as long as you are willing to help…" She looked into his eyes. Tony sighed before picking up his tortilla wrap again. He took a bite.

"Sure, ok," he agreed with his mouth full. Ziva smiled as she had a mouthful of tuna salad and a sip of her orange juice.

They finished their meal in silence, apart from the occasional laugh from Ziva and the conversation starters from Tony. When they had paid the bill and left the restaurant, Tony helped Ziva to sit in the car. He sighed as he sat in the driver's seat and put his key in the ignition. He looked at Ziva before starting the car.

"Hey, would you like to stay round mine tonight?" he blurted out. Ziva stared at him in shock.

"I need to get home Tony…"

"Just think about it." He started the car and put it into drive.

"Sure." Ziva smiled at Tony. "I wouldn't mind."

Tony grinned the whole way back to his apartment. Ziva paused at his front door.

"I don't have anything to wear."

Tony sighed as he turned the key in the lock and opened the door for Ziva. "We'll have to make do with what you have and my old stuff."

Ziva grimaced as she walked into the apartment. She headed into the living room and sat straight on the soft leather couch. Tony headed straight for his room and went through his drawers for something for Ziva to wear.

"Nice place you have, DiNozzo," Ziva called from the living room. When she heard no answer she got up and decided to walk to his room. "Tony?"

Tony opened his door to find Ziva standing right in front of him. He handed her the clothes in his hands. "This'll have to do for the night," he smiled as he walked back into his room. He took out a pair of blue shorts for himself. Ziva headed into the bathroom.

"I'll be in here if you need me," she said before locking the door.

A few minutes later she came out wearing an old NCIS gym t-shirt with a pair of baggy black shorts. She noticed Tony lying on his bed wearing only a pair of blue pyjama trousers. She smiled and lay on the bed next to him, putting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and cuddled her as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Tony woke up at one a.m. to the sound of vomiting from the bathroom. He opened his heavy eyes and noticed that there was no one lying next to him, just a space where someone used to be. He got up and walked into the bathroom to find Ziva sitting next to the toilet, clutching her stomach and resting her head on the toilet seat. Tony rushed next to her and put his arm around her.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Ziva replied as she pushed him away. Tony looked confused before trying to comfort her again. She just pushed him further away.

"I'll be fine, Tony. There's no reason to be worried."

"Worried, me? Ha! Why would you think that?"

"Because you're giving yourself wrinkles on your forehead."

Tony quickly put his hand to his forehead before looking back at Ziva's face. She smiled weakly at him and took in a deep, shaky breath.

"Just go back to bed, Tony. I'll be fine."

Tony decided it was better to give up now whilst he still had his whole body intact. He got up and left the bathroom, silently hoping Ziva was ok. He lay down on his bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders and snuggled into his bed. He heard more vomiting from the toilet as he struggled to sleep over all the noise.

"Tony!"

"This is gonna be a long night," Tony said to himself before getting up to help Ziva in the bathroom.


	4. Lies and Lost Relatives

_**(2 months later)**_

Gibbs entered to director's office to find Director Leon Vance sitting at the desk.

" Special Agent Gibbs."

"Leon."

There was a moment of silence before the director took a file out of his desk and placed it on the table in front of him. He opened the file and turned it for Gibbs to read.

"Mossad Director David is on his way to Washington for a Director's Business meeting. I will be attending as well, Gibbs, but I'm putting our team in charge of the operation. The meeting won't be for a few days, but Eli has decided to come in today. I want you to take care of him in our NCIS office."

"There's a problem with the arrangements, Sir."

"I'm sorry, Gibbs, but they have already been set. The director is already on his way in."

"But his daughter never wants to see him again, Sir. This'll cause problems in the office."

"Gibbs…"

"No. If the director is coming, he's coming nowhere near my agents. Understand?" Gibbs stormed out of the office and slammed the door on him. The director sat at his desk and sighed.

* * *

Ziva entered the office with a smile on her face. Tony smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" Tony asked. Ziva held up a brown paper bag.

"I just made the perfect lunch!" she laughed. Tony was confused.

"And…?"

"I haven't made a perfect lunch in months!" she squealed as she sat at her desk. Tony started laughing with her as he headed towards her. He knelt next to her, his head right next to her growing stomach. He looked up at Ziva.

"Hey, do you mind if I…" he asked as he pointed at her stomach. Ziva raised her eyebrows at him and giggled.

"Sure, go ahead."

Tony gave Ziva's belly a small prod. Ziva grabbed his wrist and spread out his hand.

"This is how you do it," she said as she slowly placed his hand on her stomach. Tony slowly moved his hand over Ziva's belly as he felt small kicks. He grinned.

"Cool," he whispered. He brought his head closer, daring himself to listen as well as touch. He froze at the sound of a familiar voice heading for the bull-pen.

"I hope you have a good stay at NCIS, Mr Director. If you need any help, just call."

Tony started to slowly move away from Ziva as he heard McGee's voice getting nearer. The second voice terrified Ziva.

"I will, Special Agent McGee."

It was the voice she had been dreading for the last four months. Eli David. Ziva quickly turned to Tony who was slowly moving away from her.

"Faster, DiNozzo!" she whispered furiously. Tony speedily crawled away from Ziva, just making it to his desk before McGee and the Director appeared at the bull-pen. Ziva hid under her desk. McGee was speaking to the director when Tony popped up from his desk. McGee jumped out of his skin.

"Oh, Tim," Tony panted, "didn't see you there. I just dropped my pen. Who's this?" Tony asked as he jumped out of his chair. McGee gestured to the man standing beside him.

"Tony, this is Mossad Director Eli David. Mr David, this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony reached out to shake the Director's hand. Eli paused before taking Tony's hand and shaking it vigorously. Tony winced as the handshake crushed his hand – the hand he had broken only a month before. There was a bang before Ziva's head popped up from under her table. She rubbed the sore spot on her head.

"Ouch!" she whispered loudly. Tony coughed back a laugh and McGee took a deep breath as Eli studied Ziva's face. Eli looked confused.

"Ziva," he said, "are you ok? I haven't seen my daughter in such a long time that I have nearly forgotten what she looked like." Ziva smiled.

"I'm looking for my pen on the floor. I can't seem to find it." Ziva was just about to drop back down when McGee spoke.

"Isn't that your pen on your desk?"

Ziva growled at McGee. "Why, yes it is," she snarled. "Thank you McGee." She slowly moved to sit back on her seat to avoid her father seeing the growing bump. She glared at Tony to get him to distract her father. Tony quickly got the message.

"So, Director David," Tony started as he twirled Eli around before he could see Ziva, "what kinds of things do your agents do when you're around?"

Eli smiled as Ziva quickly smoothed her shirt and pulled a blanket out of her bag. She put it on her lap to reduce the sight of her bump. She closed her bag.

"Not much," Eli replied. Tony gave him a cheeky grin.

"Meet any hot babes out in Israel?"

"You better shut up DiNozzo before you seriously regret ever saying a word." Gibbs strode into the bull-pen and headed for his desk. He paused before reaching his desk and turned to Ziva. "Aren't you meant to be heading to the hospital today, Ziva?"

Eli looked confused. Tony spoke up before her cover was blown.

"She said she felt ill earlier on and said she would go just before her lunch break," Tony butted in. Ziva nodded eagerly to make it seem realistic. Gibbs sighed and sat at his desk. Eli leaned on Gibbs' desk.

"Ah, Gibbs," Eli said. "I hear your team is in charge of watching me whilst I'm on my stay here in America." Ziva coughed loudly. Gibbs ignored her and continued his conversation with Eli.

"Yes we are, Sir."

"I just hope that you have been taking care of my daughter."

Tony carefully slid off his seat and picked a cup of coffee off his desk. He tiptoed to Ziva's desk as she watched the conversation, and then tipped his coffee onto Ziva's lap. She jumped up and screamed.

"Tony!"

"DiNozzo, what do you think you are doing?"

Eli stared in horror at Ziva. She was unsure about what he was looking at until she noticed he was staring at her bump which was uncovered and clear to the sight of everyone. She bit her lip.

"Ziva! What has happened to you?"

Ziva shook violently as she tried to control her anger. "It's nothing father: Just the child of my… husband." Everyone stared in shock as she lied to Eli. She gave him an unconvincing smile and sat down. Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs… ok, sure Ducky… we'll be down there in a second." Gibbs put the phone down and stood up. "David, DiNozzo, get down to Autopsy."

"You sure about that Boss? I mean…"

"Now, DiNozzo."

* * *

Ziva and Tony quickly headed to the elevator and pressed the button for Autopsy. Tony turned to Ziva.

"Ziva, when are you going to tell him the truth?" Tony asked. Ziva shrugged and pointed at his hand.

"When are you going to tell Gibbs that your hand is still mending?"

"As soon as I'm sure that lying won't work." There was a weird silence in the elevator.

"Same here," Ziva whispered.


	5. Mischeif And Maria

Ziva headed up to Abby's lab, holding some evidence that Ducky had found in the dead body of Petty Officer Jillian Brooks. She entered the lab to find a small child, around the age of eight, sitting on one of the stools in Abby's office. Abby was going on about how when she was a child she loved doing science and going through scrap yards. Ziva smiled as she set the box down on a table and stretched. Abby turned and saw Ziva's top reveal a small part of her belly. She smiled at the evidence on the table.

"Thanks for the evidence Ziva." Abby looked in the evidence box and began unpacking it, taking out pieces that she would need and leaving pieces that she wouldn't. She turned to the little girl. "This is Maria, a half-Italian, half-Israeli little girl."

The little girl smiled. She was a dark haired girl with a smile that stretched from cheekbone to cheekbone. "Hi. I'm Maria."

Abby giggled. "She has the cutest lisp ever!"

"If you thay tho." The little girl shrugged. Ziva smiled at her and held out her hand.

"I'm Ziva," she said. The little girl took her hand and shook it.

"Cool. Thiva's a nithe name." The little girl pushed her hair back from her face. Ziva headed for the elevator.

"I'll see you later, Abby," she called out behind her. Abby waved as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

The next morning, Ziva groaned as she sat at her desk, attempting desperately to make herself comfortable but not succeeding. Tony watched her as she shifted positions constantly and smiled as she made faces at each position that failed. Ziva growled.

"You need a massage, Miss David?" Tony asked sarcastically. He grinned as Ziva jumped when she heard his voice. She glared at him.

"This isn't a joke, Tony," she said. "My back is stabbing me."

"Don't you mean killing?"

"Whatever. I'm in pain, Tony, so leave me alone."

There was a minute of silence before Tony spoke up. He cocked his head to one side. "You still want that backrub?"

Ziva smiled. Over the last month she and Tony had become close, and she couldn't help noticing that his smiles were just that little bit more concerned for her than playful. He had let her stay with him for the last two months, and basically taken care of her since he found out she was pregnant. She sighed. It was a deal she couldn't refuse.

"Maybe later…"

"How much later?

"At home."

"Ah, the romantic approach. Got it."

Ziva glared at him as he turned back to his computer and started typing away. How could he be so juvenile, then all of a sudden grow up and get on with work? It's wrong, she thought as she started typing up her report.

"McGee, DiNozzo, grab your gear." Gibbs walked briskly to his desk and took out his gun and back-up.

"Where we going, boss?" Tony grabbed his gun out of his desk drawer and swung his rucksack onto his back. McGee did the same and followed Gibbs and Tony out of the bullpen to the elevator.

"To escort Director David to the conference in Washington."

Ziva stood up before they left. "What about me?" she asked. Gibbs looked at her.

"Finish off your reports… do something to keep yourself occupied." He waved his hand at her as the elevator doors closed. Ziva sighed as she dropped back onto her seat. She was about to finish off her report when she had an idea. She left a quick note on her desk for Tony, grabbed a brown envelope out of her bag then headed down to Forensics.

* * *

"Abby?"

Ziva walked through the automatic doors into Abby's lab and saw her sitting at her computer, typing away. She smiled as Abby spun around in her chair to face her.

"Ziva! How are you?" She jumped up and ran to hug her. Ziva hugged her back. Abby held her by the shoulders and smiled.

"I got you the best present ever!" she shouted as she let go of Ziva and got a gift bag from under her desk. She handed it to Ziva. Ziva looked into the bag.

"It's a maternity t-shirt."

"Thanks."

"Look what it says on the front of it."

Ziva took the t-shirt out of the bag and read what it said on the front. It said **'NCIS Special Agent**' and had an arrow pointing at her belly. She laughed.

"I like it." Ziva put the t-shirt back in the gift bag. "I fact, I love it! Where did you get it?"

"I got it custom-made just for you."

Ziva showed Abby the brown envelope in her hand. "My scan results came back today."

Abby grabbed it and opened it. She smiled as she looked at the pictures and read the results. "Wow." She handed Ziva back the envelope. "This is going to be complicated for you and Tony." Abby headed back to her computer. Ziva looked at the empty stool in the lab.

"Where's Maria?" she asked. Abby looked at her.

"She said that she needed to go to the toilet."

"Oh." Ziva watched Abby continue to do her work. "What's she like?"

"Who, Maria? She's great! She's funny and kind and…"

Suddenly Maria appeared at Abby's door. Ziva and Abby stood in shock as she stood in front of them, holding a gun up at them.


	6. Rebellious Rascal and Secrets Revealed

Maria snarled.

"Thtick 'em up!" she screamed at them.

"Oh, shoot," Ziva murmered. Maria heard her and shot her gun. Ziva and Abby jumped behind a desk.

"I don't think she meant it," Abby commented.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony walked into the elevator. Gibbs pressed the button for Forensics. He watched Tony as he played with his fingers nervously.

"You ok, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony turned to look at him. "I don't know. I just feel like something's wrong, like before we found out Ziva was pregnant and you and McGee were all like 'she's just got a stomach bug,' and I knew there was something more to it and…"

Gibbs slapped Tony round the back of the head.

"Thanks boss. I needed that."

* * *

The lift doors opened on the Forensics floor. Gibbs walked out holding his coffee with Tony walking behind him. There was a shot and two screams. Gibbs looked at Tony and realized what was happening. He dropped his coffee and ran into Abby's lab with Tony. Tony tackled Maria to the ground as Gibbs checked on Abby and Ziva. Tony handcuffed Maria and sat her on the stool.

"You two ok?" Gibbs asked as he hugged Abby close to his chest. Ziva sat up and tried to calm herself down. She was shaken from the fact that a girl had just tried to murder her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ziva answered shakily. Gibbs eyed her as she took slow, deep breaths. He let go of Abby and helped Ziva up. He walked her to the elevator and took her down to Ducky for a check-up.

Tony helped Abby up. "What happened?" he demanded.

Abby took a deep breath. "We were talking, then –"

"What were you talking about?"

Abby took a deep breath and thought about what she was going to ask. "Tony, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot, Abby."

"Were you thinking about the possibilities whilst you were 'doing it' with Ziva?"

Tony thought about it. "Never crossed my mind. Why?"

Abby took a deep breath. "Because Ziva got her scan back today and I think there'll be trouble."

Tony looked confused. "Why?" His face brightened up. "Is it a boy?"

Abby bit her lip. "No… twin girls. She's gonna kill you."

Tony looked over at the little girl squirming on the stool. "I'd better take little miss murderer up to the office."

"You didn't ask what happened next, though!" Abby squealed. Tony smiled as he grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her to the elevator.

"I'll call you," he called out as her pressed the up button and waited for it to arrive. He stepped into it as it opened and pulled Maria in. He frowned at her as the doors closed and they left for the office floor.

* * *

Gibbs led Ziva out of the elevator into Autopsy. She reluctantly let him, because she knew that there would be trouble. Ducky turned from his Autopsy table where he was looking through the body of the Petty Officer. He smiled as he watched Gibbs drag Ziva and sit her on one of the tables.

"Ah, Jethro…"

"Ducky, I want a check-up on Ziva."

Ducky stood there, stunned by what he had just said.

"Now."

* * *

Tony dropped the little girl onto his chair and spun her round once. He stopped her when she was facing him.

"Who are you and why are you here?" he snarled at her. Maria spat in his face. Tony wiped it and stepped back to get his gun. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be. Who are you?" He looked directly into the girl's eyes. She whimpered.

"Maria."

"Maria what?"

Maria looked to where McGee was sitting, watching Tony's every move and listening to what he said. He was staring in shock.

"M-Maria D-D-David."

"Well, Maria… hold on, did you say David?"

Maria took a deep breath and repeated her answer. "Yeth, Maria David. My dad'th the Director of Mothad."

Tony smiled and turned to McGee. "I think we just found out something useful."

"What did you find out DiNozzo?" Gibbs sat at his desk and waited for his answer. Ziva stood next to Tony. Tony hugged her.

"Where've you been?"

"Gibbs wanted Ducky to give me a 'check-up' because I looked shaky."

"How'd it go?"

"My blood pressure is normal, and the babies seem to be fine…"

"Hold on, babies?" McGee stood up confused.

"Yeah, you heard her, Tim. She's having twins and didn't tell me."

"I was waiting for the right moment."

Maria squirmed in the chair. "Hello? I'm thtill here!"

Tony smiled. "Right." He stroked Ziva's cheek and signaled to Maria. "Ziva, meet…"

"Maria. Yes, Tony, I've met her before. She was in Abby's lab when I went there yesterday morning to deliver Ducky's evidence."

"Ok." Tony thought for a bit before continuing to talk. "But do you know her surname?"

Ziva shook her head slowly as she was released from Tony's grip.

Tony took a deep breath before continuing. "Her name is Maria…David."


	7. Teasing, Telling and Total Doom

Ziva walked into the bull-pen.

"Why hello there, swelly belly!" Tony smiled.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up Tony. It's your child I'm carrying." She sat down on her chair and leaned on her desk.

Tony leaned forward onto his desk. "One reason why I wouldn't want to be a father."

Ziva sat back in her chair, resting her hand on her growing stomach. "You sure about that? Because I can just as easily kill it as conceive it. Maybe even easier."

Tony sat up quickly. "You wouldn't."

Ziva smiled. "Oh, I would."

"But I want little Bobby to live in the outside world, the world which we call America."

Ziva sat up and laughed. "Bobby? But it isn't even a boy!"

Tony thought about it. "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot."

Maria squirmed in her chair to get herself noticed. Tony and Ziva turned to her.

"There a problem, Miss David?" Tony spat. Ziva rolled her eyes and got a book out of her bag on maternity and being a mother. Tony continued to glare at Maria.

"Well?"

Maria swallowed. "I want my daddy."

Tony shook his head and opened his desk, trying to ignore Maria. She started wailing.

"I want my daddy!"

Tony took out a magazine and started reading it, avoiding eye contact with everyone else. Maria continued to wail.

"I want my daddy now!"

Tony lost his nerve. "Stop whining kid! Jeez, it makes me regret making one!"

Everyone in the office stared at him. Ziva just looked up from her book. "Well too bad, you made two."

"Oh come on!" Tony laughed. "I mean, how could you say I made it? You were a part of the process!"

"Firstly, 'It' happens to be two little girls." Ziva put her book down. "Secondly, let's go back to the time when you took me out about five months ago and we spent the night 'making out' in Paris. Your idea, you take the blame."

Maria giggled. "Ooooh! You just got told!"

Tony glared at her. "Button it tiny!"

Ziva smiled as she picked up her book and started reading again.

Ziva picked up her bag. She glanced over at Tony as she walked out of the bull-pen.

"I'll see you back at the apartment." She blew him a kiss as she got into the elevator and the doors closed.

Tony looked to see whether anyone was around before taking a book out of his desk. He looked on the contents page and flipped to a random page in the book before he started reading. McGee walked out of the elevator and into the bull-pen. He looked at Tony as he sat down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Tony looked up at McGee. "Reading." He turned back to his book and continued to read.

McGee peered at the cover on the front of the book. He smirked. "What? You? Reading? A book on fatherhood?" He burst out laughing. "Oh, that is rich, Tony!"

Tony slammed the book on his desk. "Well what are you gonna do, then? Write it in your stupid book?"

"He better not, otherwise you've lost your reputation and dignity." Gibbs sat at his desk.

"What dignity?" McGee asked.

Tony chuckled. "At least I've got a reputation, McMeanie."

McGee held up his index finger. "Actually, that was my next question."

Tony scowled and turned back to his book. McGee grinned as Tony attempted to ignore what he last said. He turned his view to Maria, who had closed her eyes and was resting her head against the back of her seat. He looked at his watch then grabbed his bag and headed to the elevator.

"Tony, we have to go!"

"Coming!" Tony grabbed his bag and opened his desk to get his keys. He sighed as he slammed them shut and walked to Ziva's desk. He opened her desk. "I swear, if she ever takes my keys again…" he grumbled as he took her keys and slammed her desk shut.

Gibbs smirked as Tony stormed into the elevator and watched the doors close.

* * *

Tony walked into work with Ziva the next morning. He groaned as he walked in front of her, rolling his eyes as she argued with him.

"Tony, listen to me! You always ignore me!"

"Well this time you happened to start this whole problem."

"How?"

"You took my car keys and drove MY car home – MY CAR!" Tony threw his bag down next to his desk angrily.

"I asked if you could drive me home yesterday, but you just ignored me. I can barely sit in mine now!" Ziva dropped her bag down at hers.

"So you stole my keys behind my back and drove my car home. Nice way to get payback, Ziva."

"And you took mine. It's only fair, isn't it?"

"Well, yes it is!"

"Tony, you are acting like a child now."

"I'm not the one who stole my boyfriend's car keys."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Ziva, if you want to get dumped, I suggest you carry on."

"Oh, I'm not going to be the one getting dumped."

"Oh really…"

"Would you two stop squabbling and get on with some work?" Gibbs strode to his desk and sat down. He stared at Tony and Ziva. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Tony sat down at his desk.

Ziva looked around before noticing what Gibbs was on about. "Maria said she was going home with McGee."

"She told me Abby was taking her." McGee entered the bull-pen and dropped his bag next to his desk.

Abby walked in behind him. "Hey guys! Where's Maria?"

Ziva picked up a note on her desk. Tony read her expression and realized what had happened before she said it.

"She's gone."


	8. Soggy Swims and Searching For Maria

Tony snatched the note out of Ziva's hand. McGee and Abby sighed heavily.

"Where's she gone?" Abby asked.

McGee shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. Did she tell you anything?"

"Nope."

"We don't need to know whether she told Abby or not." Tony handed the note to McGee. "Find the address on this note."

McGee glanced at the note before heading to his desk and typing it up on the computer. He waited for a few seconds before getting the results. "The address seems to be a school one, boss," McGee told Gibbs as he showed him the note.

Gibbs stood up and got his gun out of his desk. He took out the keys and tossed them at Tony. "McGee, DiNozzo, grab your gear."

Ziva stood up. "What about me?"

"Do your reports." Gibbs headed towards the elevator. Ziva stepped in his way.

"I don't want to do reports, Gibbs."

"It wasn't a suggestion, Agent David."

"You need me out there, Gibbs. I'll be fine."

"It's not just your health I'm concerned about." He touched Ziva's belly. "I have to take care of all three of you," he whispered.

Ziva sighed as Gibbs moved his hand away from her and walked into the elevator where McGee and Tony were waiting for him. She sat back at her desk and started typing up reports. Abby sat on her desk.

"You don't look very happy," Abby noticed. "What's wrong?"

Ziva sighed and continued to type on the keyboard. She felt Abby's stare burning into her skin, so she decided to answer her question.

"Gibbs has stuck me on desk duty."

Abby smiled. "It can't be that bad."

"How Abby? How can it not?" Ziva asked impatiently as she turned to her.

Abby thought for a moment. "Well, you've got me."

Ziva smiled.

"Plus, you aren't the one going round a school interviewing eight year olds," Abby added. She cocked her head. "Maybe you can work down in Forensics instead of up here."

Ziva thought for a second before standing up and picking up her bag. "Sure, I would love to."

* * *

Tony and McGee walked down the school corridor together, Tony leading the way. McGee sighed.

"Why did Gibbs have to stick me with you?" he asked.

Tony sighed. "Because, Little Timmy, I happen to know the school better, and Gibbs thought that you would be better at interviewing kids." Tony smirked at the last sentence. "I don't see why though. You're not kid-interview material."

"Why do you think that?" McGee asked.

Tony turned his head to face him. "You gotta keep cool, Tim. Like me."

McGee rolled his eyes. "And how, may I ask, will you do that?"

Tony chuckled. "Watch and learn, Timmy. Watch and learn." He spotted two boys walking past them down the corridor. "Yo, what's up dudes?"

The two boys looked at him confused before quickly walking on.

McGee stifled a laugh. "Yeah, you're real cool, aren't you?"

Tony ignored McGee as they entered the first classroom on the left.

It was an average-sized classroom, with a blackboard near to the door, a teacher's desk in front of the blackboard and thirty individual tables for the children to sit at. The teacher was sitting at the desk, and twenty-nine students were doing their work, chatting at the same time. Tony and McGee walked up to the desk.

Tony cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

The teacher looked up. She was a young teacher with dark eyes and short black hair. She smiled up a Tony. "What can I do for you sir?"

Tony gave her a dazzling smile. "Is Maria David in this class?"

She nodded. "I'm also married. My name is Mrs Payton." She stood up to shake Tony's hand.

Tony smile slowly dropped as she gripped his hand in a firm shake. Mrs Payton turned to McGee. "But you can call me Taylor."

McGee shook her hand. "Special Agent McGee." He pointed to Tony. "This is Special Agent DiNozzo."

Taylor nodded at them as Gibbs came into the classroom. He paused when he saw Taylor and nearly smiled when he noticed McGee and Tony staring at him. He strode up to them.

"You two found out any information?" he asked. They both shook their heads.

"Then find out something whilst I interview the teacher." Gibbs grabbed Mrs Payton's hand and attempted to take her out of the room. She stopped him before they got to the door and turned to Tony and McGee.

"Do you two mind helping the children out with their work whilst I'm gone?" she asked.

McGee shrugged. "I don't know, I mean Tony has the IQ of a goldfish."

Tony looked shocked at McGee. "I do not!"

McGee turned to him. "Your mind went blank when my niece asked you what 2+2 was!"

Tony bit his lip. "I was thinking about… something else…"

McGee sighed and rolled his eyes. "If it had anything to do with your last five relationships, Tony, I really don't want to know." He walked away and decided to interview one of the children. Tony rolled his eyes and followed as Gibbs walked Mrs Payton out of the classroom. He linked arms with her as she led him towards the main office.

"What are you doing here, Tay?" he smiled. She smiled.

"I'm glad you still remember me," she mentioned. Gibbs grinned at her.

"How could I forget you, I mean you were the one who nearly got me run over."

"Really? It was me?" she asked sarcastically. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

McGee and Tony stopped at the fifth table they got to. At the table sat a green-eyed, red-haired girl with freckles. She was leaning over her work and desperately trying to concentrate when Tony knelt in front of her. She gasped when he scared her.

"Hey kid," he started, "do you know anything about a girl called Maria David?"

She shook her head quickly and turned back to her work.

McGee shoved Tony aside. "Hi. I'm Tim, what's your name?"

The red-haired girl looked up at McGee. "I'm Katie."

McGee smiled. "That's a nice name."

Katie smiled.

"So, Katie, do you know anything about Maria David?" McGee asked softly.

Katie's smiled dropped slowly. "I know a bit. We're best friends, so we tell each other everything. She would normally come into school, unless she was running away or hiding. She's done that a lot, ever since her dad started coming here to visit her."

"Where would she go if she was hiding?" McGee asked as he took out his notebook and pen.

Katie thought for a moment. "She said that she loves dolphins, and that whenever she gets scared she goes to this aquarium just outside of town."

Tony's ears perked up. "Do you know where this aquarium is?"

"Yeah, it's called Fishland Aquarium. You can't miss it – it's the only aquarium with a dolphin show for the next three-hundred miles."

McGee took out his phone and called Abby as Gibbs re-entered the classroom with Mrs Payton. Tony turned to him.

"Boss, we've got an idea of where she might be."

"Who, Maria?"

"Yeah."

"Well, get a GPS on her and let's get moving, DiNozzo!"

"Already on it, Boss," McGee said as he put down his phone and stood up. "Abby's hooking up our GPS right now." He turned to Tony. "She also said to tell you that Ziva's fine and tht they're having a great time doing work together in the lab."

* * *

"Ziva's down in the lab?" Gibbs asked.

McGee nodded.

"Hm." Gibbs shrugged. "Let's get going."

Gibbs closed his door as Tony and McGee got out of the car. The three of them stared up at the huge sign.

"You sure this is the place?" Tony asked McGee.

McGee took out his phone GPS, which pointed to the aquarium. "Yeah. Just in there."

Gibbs led the way into the reception and leaned on the front desk. The young female receptionist looked up at him.

"How may I help you, sir?" she asked shyly.

"We need a guide to take us to the dolphin show arena?"

"Of course, sir." She picked up the receptionist phone and dialed a number. "Tour guide services… yes… we need a guide… main office… yes… thank you." She put the phone down. "A tour guide should be here shortly. Meanwhile, feel free to lounge around in here." She signaled to the chairs behind them.

The three men turned around.

"Thank you," Gibbs said as he sat down on one of the chairs. Tony and McGee stood around, waiting for the guide to arrive. Tony took out his phone and flipped it open. McGee looked over at him as he stared typing keys on the phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked Tony.

Tony looked up from the phone. "Texting Ziva to see what she's up to."

McGee smiled. "Don't forget to text in full English, Tony."

Tony smiled as her went back to texting her.

* * *

Ziva looked up from her paperwork to see Abby walking into the lab holding a Blackberry phone. She smiled when Abby dropped the phone on her desk.

"What is this?" she asked Abby as she started to walk away.

Abby laughed. "Ziva, don't you know a cell phone when you see one?"

"I know this is a cell phone, but why…"

"It's your cell, Ziva – you know, the one McGee got you for your birthday. You've got a text from a special someone."

"Who?"

"Read the text and see." Abby walked out of the room and back to her own side of the lab where she continued to look at stuff on her computer.

Ziva smiled as picked up the phone. It was a text from Tony. She opened the message and started to read it:

_Hey honey! I hope ur ok. I just wanted to c how u r. McGee and I are doing gr8 here. Gibbs got us a guide 2 take us round the place. C u soon. Luv u! Tony._

A tear rolled down her cheek as she finished reading the last sentence. She pressed the reply button and started typing her message.

Abby smiled as she watched her typing her message, then turned back to the computer where she watched photos of Maria flashing on her screen. "Why?" she whispered as Maria's smiling face flashed on the screen.

* * *

"And this is the aqua stadium. On the right is the show area for our killer whale, Dora. On the left is the show area for our dolphin, Aqua." The guide led the three men over a bridge through the middle of the exhibits. Tony looked at the exhibits on each side of him.

"Why Aqua?" Tony asked.

The guide shrugged. "You can ask our manager that question – I only know the names."

Tony smiled as he walked casually behind McGee. He cocked his head and stopped. He turned to the dolphin exhibit. "I wonder what Ziva's doing now that she's stuck on desk duty."

"What you'll be doing if you don't get your ass moving, DiNozzo."

"Sure boss." Tony jumped up and quickly followed McGee and Gibbs, keeping control as he headed down the bridge.

"You know, I don't think Tony'll mind being on desk duty with his girlfriend…" McGee remarked.

"Shut it, McMouthy," Tony spat quickly as he attempted to overtake him on the right-hand side. As he kept walking and got in front of McGee, Dora splashed him. Tony jumped back in shock and slipped as he fell into Aqua's exhibit. He splashed frantically as he tried to keep his head above the water. McGee burst into laughter as Gibbs and the guide returned to see what had happened.

"Having a nice swim, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony stopped flapping about and calmly floated on the water. "You are so dead, McGee!"

"I didn't do anything, Tony. It was you!" McGee kept on laughing as Tony started splashing angily. His laughing stopped when he noticed Aqua swimming up behind him, and he held his breath as Aqua got nearer.

"Sir…" the guide started to call out. Gibbs stopped him.

"Don't say anything," he whispered.

Tony stared at them, and started laughing. "Ha! Let's see who's laughing now! Oh, wait, it's me! Ha, McGee! Ha!"

McGee stifled a laugh as Aqua got close enough to nudge Tony, then had to try harder when she nudged him.

Tony stopped laughing when Aqua nudged him. He slowly turned his head to face Aqua's nose… and squealed. "Help! Get this damn fish away from me!"

McGee was in stitches, and Gibbs couldn't help laughing a little. The guide started to laugh.

"It's a mammal, Tony! It won't hurt you!"

Tony continued to squeal and scream as Aqua swam around him and nudged him around the pool.

* * *

Ziva smiled as she looked at the ultrasound from a few days ago. 'Twins,' she thought. 'This might be tough, but I'll make it through.' She folded up the picture and placed it in her bag. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder as the elevator dinged. She turned to see a smiling Gibbs, a laughing McGee and a wet Tony head towards the bull-pen. She smiled. "What happened?" she asked.

"Someone wanted to go swimming with the dolphins," McGee said, silently pointing at Tony.

Tony glared at Ziva. "Don't you dare start laughing! It was a terrifying experience."

Ziva laughed. "Swimming with dolphins was terrifying? Oh Tony…" She moved towards the elevator slowly. Tony noticed her moving.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Abby's taking me out for lunch," she replied as she walked out of the bull-pen.

"Why don't you have lunch with me?" Tony called out.

Ziva turned as she got into the elevator. "I feel like going out for once, Tony, instead of being stuck inside all day. Plus you're soaking wet." The doors closed as Ziva finished her sentence.

* * *

Tony sighed as he sat down in his seat. Gibbs shook his head.

"Go dry off, DiNozzo."

Tony got up and was about to leave the bull-pen when he noticed Ziva's car keys on her table. He cocked his head. 'She drove?' he thought to himself. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, then snatched the keys off the desk before going to the men's room to dry off.


	9. Mind Games, Messes and Mischevious Crime

Tony scrambled around under Abby's desk, desperately searching for the keys to Ziva's car. After taking it for a spin earlier, he remembered misplacing it in Abby's lab when he needed to get something from her. His eyes darted around frantically, looking for the keys.

"Where is it?" he asked himself. "Where is it? Oh damn – Ziva will KILL me if she finds out!" He searched around under the desk for the keys.

McGee came into the lab to find Tony searching under the desks for something. He carefully tiptoed up to the desk and crouched by the desk that Tony was under. "Hey Tony."

Tony jumped so badly out of his skin that his head smashed into the table above him. The table toppled over, causing test tubes, papers and a computer to topple onto the floor. Tony carefully got up, nearly stumbling as he got out of the mess without noticing.

"Thanks a lot, Tim," Tony growled. "My head hurts like mad now."

McGee stood staring at the mess on the floor. "That's probably the least of your worries."

Tony turned his eyes to the mess on the floor. He gasped. "Oh crap."

McGee nodded. "Yep. You're dead."

* * *

McGee watched from his desk as Tony stumbled into the office holding an ice pack to his head. Tony looked over at Ziva's desk. They weren't back yet. He was safe. He relaxed and sat at his desk, still holding the ice pack to his head.

"Tony!"

Tony jumped. "Oh crap!" It was Abby. He tried to jump under his desk, but hit his head on the edge on his way down. "Ow!"

Abby rushed over to him and cupped his head in her hands. She studied the bruise on his forehead. "Oh my gosh! Tony, are you ok?"

Tony took her hands off his face. "Yeah." He rubbed his forehead and winced. "Just karma getting me back."

Abby was confused. "I thought you didn't believe in that crap."

Tony put the ice pack on his forehead. "I didn't. That's why it got me."

Ziva walked into the bull-pen. She gasped when she saw the huge bruise on Tony's forehead. McGee quickly turned back to his work.

"What happened?" she cried as she rushed over to him. She placed the finger on his forehead and gasped again as he winced. Tony looked to McGee for help. McGee noticed the look and sighed.

"Tony took your car for a spin, then lost them in Abby's lab. He went to look for them, then accidently tipped over all of Abby's work – you know, smashed test tubes, paperwork and messed up computer. He was scared of what Abby would say when she found out so he jumped when she called him and smashed his head on the desk."

"WHAT?" both girls screamed. Tony dropped his ice pack and glared at McGee.

"Thanks a lot, McMouthy."

Ziva grabbed Tony's jaw and turned his head to face hers. "You took my car out again?"

"It was only a short spin. You know – up the street and back?"

"Then why did you take half an hour to drive up the street and back?" McGee asked.

Tony tried to glare at him, but Ziva turned his head back to face hers. "Where are my keys?" she growled.

Tony shrugged. "Somewhere in Abby's lab."

"Speaking about MY lab – what exactly were you thinking when you DESTROYED my evidence?" Abby asked angrily.

"Evidence?" Gibbs sat at his desk. Abby turned to him.

"Yes, evidence. I was putting together something for Ducky about one of his 'Jane Does' when Tony decided to come along and mess with it."

"I didn't mean to."

"But you still did."

"I don't see why I'm arguing with you."

"Because if you do that again you know that I will definitely get you back."

"Fine then."

"Tony, listen to me! You are so ignorant! If you ever step foot in my lab again without my permission, I will kill you."

"Got it, Abs."

Gibbs opened up his desk and took out his gun. He placed it in his holster and shut the desk. Tony got his gun out of his desk at the same time as McGee.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs walked briskly to the elevator and pressed the button. Tony and McGee grabbed their bags and headed to the elevator. Ziva turned.

"What about my keys?" she called out. Gibbs tossed a ring of keys at her and she caught it with both hands. She looked at the label and smiled. "My keys."

"What about my lab?" Abby yelled.

"Don't push it, Abby!" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs kicked down the door to the supplies room holding his gun up.

"Come out! Federal Agents!" he called out as he walked in cautiously. Tony and McGee followed him in and checked every part of the room. They sighed when they finished checking.

"She's not here," McGee pointed out. Tony rolled his eyes at him.

"Well of course not McGee, otherwise you would have found her wouldn't you?" he asked sarcastically.

Gibbs slapped the back of his head. "He's not the one who would have found her. Your contact said she was here, DiNozzo. Where is she?"

Tony shrugged. "I dunno boss."

Gibbs glared at him.

"Right, we'll get back to the yard and look for where she could be. Come on Tim." Tony rushed out of the supply room doors and McGee followed quickly.

Gibbs laughed to himself. "Sometimes I wonder what goes through that guy's mind…" he said to himself as he started to leave the supplies room. Something caught his eye as he was about to leave. He turned to see a small piece of paper sitting on a pile of boxes. He picked it up and read it. After reading the message he folded it up and slipped it into his pocket. He had an idea of where she could be.


	10. The Dinner Party and Deathly Discussions

Tony was sitting in his living room on his black couch. He opened the paper and continued his search for the perfect place. He had organized a house viewing for tomorrow morning with Ziva. He just hoped that she would like the house. He glanced at his watch and noticed the time.

"Damn! I'm missing it!" He grabbed his remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV, changing it to a football game that was on. He was watching the football game on TV, when he heard a crash in the kitchen. He jumped up.

"Ziva, are you ok in there?" he called out. There was no answer. He ran into the kitchen to find Ziva on the floor attempting to pull herself up. Tony laughed as he walked over to her.

"Let me help you there, pudgy," he said as he pulled Ziva up. She glowered at him.

"Never call me that again, Tony," she growled. Tony smiled.

"I'm just saying, you've got to be careful when you're in the kitchen cooking, especially because you're rounder and all."

Ziva picked up the chopping knife she had been using before she slipped and weighed it in her hand. "You mention anything about my weight again, and I'll make sure this goes straight through that big head of yours. Got that?"

Tony nodded. "Yes ma'am." He left the kitchen quickly and sat back down in the living room, continuing to watch his game. He was watching for a few minutes before the smell of homemade cooking wafted into the living room. He got up and walked into the kitchen, where Ziva was stirring a pot of what seemed to be curry on the stove. He smiled as he walked leisurely behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his head on her shoulder and kissed her softly on the cheek. Ziva smiled.

"When are we going to tell them then?" Ziva asked. Tony looked confused.

"Tell who?"

"Tell the rest of the team that we are thinking about moving."

"I dunno. Next time we see them, I guess." Tony's attention turned to the food on the stove. It smelt delicious.

"Mmmm, food." He moved his left hand off Ziva's waist and carefully brought it towards the pot of curry. He was about to dip his finger in when Ziva slapped the back of his hand.

"No tasting until dinner."

"Oh come on – just one taste?" Tony tried to move his hand towards the pot again. This time Ziva took his hand and placed it on the side of her belly. She felt him smile as one of the babies kicked. She removed his hands from around her and reached over to the side counter where the lid to the pot was. She covered the pot with the lid, then turned to Tony. He had moved to the other side of the room, and was apparently searching for something to snack on in the fridge. Ziva laughed.

"Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes, so don't stuff yourself." She walked back into the living room and sat on the couch, flipping the channels with the remote before finally settling on a comedy. Tony walked in holding a bowl of peanuts. He stopped when he noticed the channel.

"Hey! I was watching the football!" He dropped down onto the chair beside Ziva and attempted to snatch the TV remote out of her hand. She playfully moved it away from him.

"Can't a pregnant woman watch what she wants to watch?" she asked. Tony tried to reach for the remote again, but this time she pulled it away further. Tony put the bowl of peanuts down on the coffee table as Ziva got up and slowly moved away from Tony with the remote still in her hand. When Tony turned back to her he realized that she was on the other side of the room, cautiously moving away from him. He grinned.

"Give me back the remote now, Ziva."

Ziva smiled as she moved towards the far wall. "No."

Tony slowly walked towards her, backing her up against the wall. Ziva froze against the wall. Tony stood face to face with Ziva, and was just about to pin her to the wall when there was a knock on the door. Tony's eyes opened wide with shock. Ziva smiled.

"Did I not tell you that we were having a visitor?" Ziva asked. Tony rolled his eyes and went to open the front door. Ziva followed, not far behind.

Abby and McGee stood at the door, waiting for it to open. McGee checked his watch.

"How long does it take to open a door?" McGee asked Abby impatiently. Abby rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. It depends on what they were doing at the time, McGee."

"And what do you think they were doing, Abs?"

Abby and McGee spun round to see Gibbs standing behind them. Gibbs grinned.

"You didn't expect me, did ya Tim?"

McGee shook his head and turned back just in time to see Tony open the door with a grinning Ziva behind him. Tony turned to Ziva.

"A visitor?"

Ziva shrugged. "Well, there is more than one now."

Tony glared at her.

"I'll just check on dinner." Ziva backed away slowly. Tony cleared his throat. Ziva paused for a moment before walking beside him. Tony held out his hand. Ziva groaned as she dropped the remote into his hand and headed to the kitchen, rubbing her belly the whole way there. Tony moved aside to welcome in the 'unexpected' visitors. Just as he closed the door, there was a knock on it. Tony reopened the door to find Ducky standing at the door. Ducky smiled.

"Ah, dear Anthony! I heard you were having guests over for dinner? Ziva told me she was making a curry." Ducky walked in. "You know, I this reminds me of a time when I met a fine young lady, very similar to Ziva. She made this absolutely wonderful curry. Turns out a few days later she appeared on my autopsy table. She turned out to be an international assassin and someone shot her driving down a highway. Terrible experience for me." He headed towards the living room where Gibbs, Abby and McGee were sitting on Tony's couch watching the comedy that Ziva had left on the TV. Tony sighed and chucked the remote at McGee. McGee gladly took the remote and flipped the channels, stopping on the baseball game that was on. Abby rolled her eyes and got up to go to the kitchen as Tony, Gibbs and McGee grinned. Tony sat down in the spot where Abby had been sitting and watched the game. Ducky smiled.

"You boys and your sports," he said as he sat down to join them.

Abby watched Ziva as she carefully took the lid off the pot. She watched closely as Ziva took a spoon and tasted some of it. She smiled.

"Everything has to be just perfect, huh?"

Ziva chuckled as she tossed the spoon in the sink and covered the pot. She spun to face Abby, who was now sitting at Tony's table.

"I guess after living with Tony for so long I've learn that he won't eat anything less than perfect." Ziva moved to sit at the table beside Abby.

"Oh, Tony. He's such a fussy eater." Abby smiled and shook her head as Ziva sat down. Ziva nodded.

"I know, but it's eventually worth it."

"Worth it? How?"

"He provides the shelter. Plus, when he's in a good mood and being mature he can be sweet and considerate."

Abby smiled. "I'm glad you two get along sometimes."

Ziva turned to the rice cooker on the counter. The rice was ready. She was about to get up when Abby looked at her face.

"Wow, Ziva. You look exhausted."

Ziva chuckled as she stood up. "It's what I get for living with DiNozzo."

Abby smiled and stood up. "You go get changed and call the guys. I'll get dinner ready."

Ziva was about to protest when she noticed she was wearing one of Tony's old t-shirts and a pair of joggers. She nodded and walked to the bedroom to change. A few minutes later she came out wearing a white long-sleeved maternity top with a cream-coloured cardigan and a pair of black maternity trousers. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail with a fluffy white hair band. Abby smiled when she came back into the kitchen.

"You look great!" she squealed as she hugged Ziva. Ziva managed to look at the table and gasped. Six plates had been laid out on the table, each with a fair amount of rice and curry on it. Cutlery had been laid out by each of the plates. In the middle of the table there was an empty vase. Abby let go when she noticed what Ziva was looking at. She smiled.

"Abby, this looks perfect…" Ziva whispered. Abby shrugged.

"It wasn't that hard. I need some flowers, though."

Ziva walked through the living room and onto Tony's balcony to get some flowers. She took a bunch and walked back through the living room into the kitchen. She would have been surprised by the fact that not one of the boys noticed her walking past. They just continued to watch the TV. Ziva laughed at the thought as she put the flowers in the vase. Abby gasped.

"They look beautiful! By the way, are you gonna call the guys in?"

Ziva headed to the kitchen doorway. "Guys, time for dinner!" She watched as Ducky came into the kitchen but the other three men stayed sitting, eyes glued to the TV. Ziva sighed and went for the remote, but Tony moved it out of her reach.

"Not this time, honey," he laughed. Ziva narrowed her eyes at him, then turned to the TV. She had an idea. She went to the plug behind the TV and pulled it out, turning it off. She smiled when the three men yelled, "Hey!" She turned to them.

"It's time for dinner, guys! Ducky's already in there, and we don't want your dinner to get cold." She headed back into the kitchen and the three men reluctantly followed her. They froze when they got to the decorated table.

"Wow," McGee said. Tony looked at Ziva and Abby, who were sat opposite each other at the table.

"Did you do all this?"

"Not without Abby's help. Now come – sit down."

Tony, McGee and Gibbs sat down at the table. Tony sat next to Ziva and McGee sat opposite him, next to Abby. Gibbs sat at the head of the table and Ducky sat at the other end of the table. Tony smiled as he caressed Ziva's hand.

"Dig in everyone!"

The group sat and chatted as they ate the curry. At least five times, "Ziva, this is delicious," was mentioned. Ziva smiled every time someone said that. Ducky told a story on how once he traveled to India and his adventures there. Abby and Ziva laughed as Tony and McGee started making jokes at the table against each other. Gibbs rolled his eyes at that.

"So, what's for dessert?" Tony asked when they had finished their meal. He sat back in his chair, stuffed by the meal he had just had. Ziva patted his belly.

"You've eaten all that food, and you still have room for dessert?" she asked.

"Yup," Tony lied.

Abby giggled. "I thought you were on a diet Tony."

"I still am. This is just a one-off."

"Well this one-off is over, because even I can see that you can't eat any more, Tony."

He turned to Ziva and raised his eyebrows. She nodded.

"No more food, Tony. You look like you will… uh…" She looked at Abby. Abby got the message.

"Burst?"

"Yes, burst. Tony, you look like you will burst if you have any more to eat."

"How about something to drink then?" Gibbs offered. Tony shook his head.

"Not in the mood tonight."

"You haven't been since you found out that I was pregnant," Ziva pointed out. Tony shrugged. Suddenly Tony remembered something.

"Hey, didn't you say that you wanted to tell the team something?"

Ziva remembered the conversation from earlier on that evening. She noticed everyone's eyes were on her. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Tony and I were thinking about moving –"

"Moving?" Abby exclaimed. "Where?"

"A bigger house in this neighborhood. We've got a house viewing for tomorrow morning," Tony explained.

"Why are you moving?" McGee asked.

"Well, Timothy, if they are going to raise two young children they need more space," Ducky answered him. "I mean, a single bedroom apartment is definitely not the place to raise a child, let alone two."

Gibbs checked his watch, then rose from the table. "I should be getting home. It's getting late. Come on Ducky. McGee, Abby, see you tomorrow at eight." He strode out of the room and out of the apartment. Ducky smiled as he left the room.

"I'll see you two lovebirds soon."

McGee and Abby got up as they heard the front door close.

"We'd better get going, then. I'm not sure what Sarah would say if I got home late again."

"Yeah, and McGee's got to drop me off first." Abby walked out and McGee followed her. Tony helped Ziva up and went with her to see Abby and McGee off. They stood at the front door, side by side, and watched Abby and McGee head away from their apartment. Tony's arm slipped around Ziva's waist, and Ziva's head rested on Tony's shoulder. Abby smiled as she glanced over at the couple. McGee looked over to where she was looking.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I'm glad they finally got together, because I have a feeling they're gonna need each other."


	11. Gorgeous Houses and Getting Shot

"Ziva, wake up." Tony carefully tried to shake her awake.

"Mmmm." Ziva mumbled and snuggled further under the duvets.

"Come on, honey. Wake up!" Tony continued to shake her.

"Mmmm. Later Tony, I need to sleep."

Tony laughed. "Come on, Ziva. We've got a viewing today."

"What time?" Ziva asked sleepily. Tony looked at the alarm by his bed.

"About an hour or so." He patted the covers. "Come on, wake up."

Ziva slowly pulled the covers back. Tony stared at Ziva as she sat up and stretched. She was confused.

"What?" she asked.

Tony thought before asking his question. "You look bigger. Did you get a boob job?"

Ziva rubbed her eyes. "No, Tony, I'm pregnant. What did you expect?"

Tony grinned cheekily. Ziva saw his grin and rolled her eyes.

"You know what, don't answer that." She climbed out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

Tony pulled his car up beside a large, white walled house. Ziva gasped in awe.

"Here we are." Tony opened the car door and got out. He went round the car to open Ziva's door for her, and smiled when she stayed sitting. He held out his hand and she took it, slowly getting up to avoid getting a headache or getting dizzy. Tony placed his arm around her waist to support her, then kicked the door closed and led her to the front door. The estate agent opened the door to the house and let them in. After a tour of the house, the estate agent left them in the kitchen to talk about the house. Ziva leant against a counter and Tony sat on the table that was in the room. He smiled at Ziva.

"So, what do you think?" he asked her. Ziva beamed.

"I love it Tony."

"You sure about this, Ziva?"

Ziva thought about it. "This is the one, Tony."

Tony smiled as the estate agent came back in. He turned to the agent.

"So, have you made a decision yet, Mr DiNozzo?" she asked. Tony nodded.

"We would like to make an offer."

* * *

Ziva smiled as she walked into the apartment. "I'm so glad we're leaving here before I get too big."

Tony chuckled. "So am I. That way you won't have any trouble getting down the stairs."

Ziva laughed as she sat on the couch. "That is very true. I don't see how we will be able to raise two girls in this tiny apartment." She sighed. "I just hope that we get the house." Ziva's cell phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello…hi Gibbs… yes, he's here…" She held the phone out to Tony. "It's for you."

Tony took the phone off Ziva. "Hello… oh, hey boss… yeah, boss… got it boss… ok boss." He handed the phone back to Ziva. "Gibbs wants us in the office, now."

Ziva got up. "Well, let's get going then."

* * *

Gibbs dropped the files on Ziva's desk. She looked up at him from her book.

"Just because you're on desk duty doesn't mean that you can't help us out, Miss David. Go through the cold case files." He strode off to Autopsy to meet Ducky.

Ziva sighed as she picked up the first file. Just before Tony could talk, Ziva's phone rang.

"Hello?" Ziva asked into the phone.

"Hello, Ziva," came the reply. Ziva recognized the voice at once.

"Father!" she exclaimed. She noticed Tony staring at her, so she lowered her voice. "Why are you calling me at this time?"

"I was wondering when I could meet this husband of yours."

Ziva bit her lip. "Well, he's not available now. He's on his yearly trip to… South Africa, so you cannot see him."

"But –"

"Sorry, father, but I think the line is going… I have to go now… bye!" She quickly put the phone down before her father could object. She gave a huge sigh.

"Daddy call you?" Tony asked. Ziva looked up and saw Tony smirking.

"Yes, he says that he would like to see my husband."

"I could be your husband," Tony blurted out. McGee stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Oh please, I would rather have Abby stick my head in a pot of acid."

Tony put his finger on his chin thoughtfully. "I could arrange that."

"You do that DiNozzo, and my fist will end up in your mouth."

Tony and Ziva quickly got back to their work when he heard his boss entering the bull-pen. Gibbs grabbed something off his desk and left again, this time for Forensics. Tony opened his desk to look for something when something he found something in his drawer. He smiled as he picked up the picture. It was the picture of Kate he had found and managed to print off before she died. Ziva gave McGee a questioning look. He shrugged.

"Tony, are you ok?" he asked. Tony ignored him and continued to look at the picture. He looked up at Ziva.

"Ziva, do you believe everything happens for a reason?" he asked. Ziva looked up from her files.

"It depends," she replied.

"On what?"

"On what happens. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason – I'm just curious."

McGee's eyes were opened wide with shock. "Woah – hold on. Tony DiNozzo doesn't get curious. What's going on?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well, McNeed-to-know-it-all, if you must know, I was thinking about when Kate died, and how I thought nothing good was going to come out of it."

"So?"

"So I think I underestimated life… a bit."

"And by that you mean?" McGee was clueless.

"Ziva, McBrainless, ZIVA."

"What?" Ziva jumped when he mentioned her name. Tony turned to her.

"Well, yeah. I mean you're smart, fierce, beautiful, and you get me even more than Kate did."

"I didn't even know Kate got you," McGee admitted.

"Well you do now. And may I add, you're a great kisser."

Ziva smiled a little. "So what are you trying to say, Tony? That you love me?"

Tony thought for a bit. "If I asked for your hand in marriage, what would you say?"

McGee and Ziva stared at him in shock. Ziva was the first to come back to her senses.

"I-I'll have to think about that one, Tony. Ask me in a few days."

Tony smiled. "Well how about this one – do you love me, Ziva David?"

Ziva was stunned. "Of course I do, Tony. If I didn't I wouldn't be living with you."

"Then I love you too." Tony rose from his desk and went to kiss Ziva on the cheek. She blushed slightly as McGee watched everything that happened.

"Are you done with your love story now, Special Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony froze. "As soon as you get one," he murmured. Gibbs heard him and slapped his round the back on the head. He strode off to his desk as Tony stood up, rubbing the back of his head.

"I meant yeah, boss!" he called out after him. Ziva smirked and carried on with her work.

* * *

Ziva sat on the couch and turned on the TV, trying to pass the time. That night Tony had decided to cook – hopefully something appetizing. She picked her glass of juice up from the coffee table and took a sip before placing it back down, then grabbed a biscuit from the plate on the table. She was amazed at how hungry she could get when she was bored. She was about to put the remote down when she heard a clatter coming from their bedroom. She quickly took out her knife and stood up to go and investigate when something jumped out and stopped in front of her, pointing a gun at her.

"Put the knife down and thurrender," the voice said. Ziva recognized it immediately. It was Maria.

Tony had just finished making the bolognaise sauce to go with the spaghetti that they were going to be having for dinner when her heard something drop in the living room.

"Ziva, are you ok?" he called out. He got a bit worried when there was no answer. "Ziva?" he called out again. He walked slowly towards the kitchen door and opened it slowly. He gasped when he saw Maria holding a gun pointed at Ziva. He watched in horror as her finger slowly pulled on the trigger. "No!" he yelled as he leapt towards Ziva.

Bang.

Ziva screamed as she watched Tony's body slide across the coffee table, taking the plate and the glass with him and crashing onto the floor and leaving a trail of blood behind him. She glared furiously at the girl, then at the rope and Tony's phone that he usually left on top of the TV for no reason. She knew what she had to do.


	12. Hospital Recovery and Protective Custody

The office was surprisingly quiet that evening with no Tony or Ziva in the building. Abby was busy in her lab, so there wasn't really much for Gibbs to do but go over some old reports and leftover Kate memories that he never forgot.

"Oh, come on!" McGee said in a voice just a bit louder than a whisper.

Gibbs looked up from his desk at McGee. He was typing away at the computer, probably playing a video game or chatting with Abby. It was more likely to be a video game.

"Where are Ziva and DiNozzo?" he asked. McGee looked up sharply.

"They went home early, boss. Ziva said she was tired."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at him. It wasn't usual that Ziva said that she was tired. It was only seven o'clock, and normally she would argue her way into staying in the office late. He was about to call Tony's apartment when his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs? It's Ziva. You need to come down to the apartment now!"

"Why?" He could hear Ziva sobbing on the other line.

"Tony's been shot."

* * *

Gibbs kicked down the door to the apartment and walked in, gun held up in front of him. He stopped when he got to the living room. Tony was lying, injured, on the floor near the window with Ziva stroking his head softly and whispering something. He spotted Maria out of the corner of his eye and noticed she was tied up and her mouth was sealed with tape. He couldn't help smiling as McGee came into the room. McGee went straight over to Maria and carefully removed the tape from her mouth. She coughed a few times before talking.

"What kind of girl ties up her sister and tapes her mouth shut?" she screamed at Ziva as McGee picked her up and took her out of the room. Ziva turned to her and snarled.

"The girl who has just witnessed her sister shoot her boyfriend!"

"It was an accident!"

"I don't care!"

"I HATE YOU!" Maria screamed from the corridor. Ziva got up to follow Maria out, but Gibbs stopped her. He watched as she started to cry and went limp in his arms. He pulled her into a hug.

"So what is this emergency you were talking about Jethro… oh my." Ducky appeared at the living room doorway. He went and knelt beside Tony. "Dear Anthony…" He turned to Gibbs. "Have you dialed 911 yet, Jethro?"

"Yeah, Duck, but I wanted you to give him the check-up first." Gibbs started stroking Ziva's hair as she continued to sob and shake. He could feel his shirt becoming wetter, but it didn't matter. He just needed to get her calm.

Ducky slowly turned Tony onto his back and was about to start examining him when he groaned. Ziva's ears pricked up at the sound.

"Tony?" she whispered. She turned in Gibbs' arms to see Tony's eyes slowly blink open. He groaned again.

"My shoulder," he groaned. Ducky quickly ripped his shirt at the right shoulder and placed his finger on it to examine it. Tony winced before passing out again.

"It seems that he has suffered some tissue damage to his right shoulder, and it looks like it has been bleeding heavily." Just then, the ambulance arrived. A group of men in uniforms stood beside Gibbs.

"Excuse me sir," one of them said as they walked into the living room holding a stretcher. They lifted him carefully onto the stretcher and Ziva watched with wet eyes as they carried him out of the room.

* * *

Ziva sat in the office tapping her fingers on the desk impatiently. She hadn't been allowed to go with the ambulance to the hospital and she was getting bored. Gibbs had brought her back to the office in order to keep an eye on her and pass the time. Gibbs sat and watched her from his desk. She wasn't normally like this, because she didn't usually get this agitated. Usually, the only things that kept her occupied were playing pranks on Tony or watching those two messing about. His cell rang and he picked it up. It was the hospital.

"Gibbs."

"Mr Gibbs? This is the hospital calling about a Mr Anthony DiNozzo. He has just come out of the operating theatre, so he is available to visit."

"Thank you." He closed the phone and slid it into his pocket. He rose from his seat and signaled for Ziva to follow him. She sighed as she followed him into the elevator to the ground floor.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she rubbed her back. 'It gets sore so quickly nowadays,' she thought.

"To the hospital. We're going to see Tony."

* * *

Ziva was sitting patiently in the waiting room beside Gibbs. She watched all the little children in the waiting room playing with the toys provided for them and couldn't help smiling when she saw some of the younger ones trying to escape the room. She watched their mothers and fathers chase them and drag them into the room to keep them safe. 'I'll be doing that someday,' she thought to herself. When she turned to Gibbs, she realized he was watching her. She was about to ask him why he was staring at her when she felt a phone ring. It was then that she realized that she still had Tony's phone in her pocket. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello. May I speak to Mr Anthony DiNozzo?"

"I'm sorry, he's not available at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"This is his estate agent calling. I'm just calling to say that his offer for the house has been accepted and his apartment has just been sold. Is there any chance that you could tell him that?"

"Yes, I would be glad to."

"Thank you."

"Thank you, goodbye." She ended the call and put it in her pocket just as a nurse came out.

"Family for a Mr Anthony DiNozzo?"

Gibbs and Ziva both stood up and followed the nurse into the room behind her. Ziva gasped as she saw Tony lying on the bed, wrapped in bandages around his what would have been bare chest. She had to stop herself from crying when she saw his pale face. She walked over to his bed and took his hand in hers, kissing his forehead. Gibbs stood back and watched as she caressed Tony's cheek.

The nurse turned to Gibbs. "The doctors have had to operate on him. He suffered a few broken ribs from the crash, and a wounded shoulder from the gun shot. It caused a few torn ligaments and affected the movement of his shoulder. The operation, luckily, was successful." Gibbs smiled at her as she showed him the results. He looked over at Ziva.

"Tony, I have great news." She squeezed his hand a little. "We've got the house. You can stop worrying about the babies' futures if we stay in the apartment." She placed his hand on her belly and watched his expression. She though she saw him smile a little, but ignored it when he didn't smile again. She was about to squeeze his hand again when she saw his hand twitch. Soon after his eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking into the green eyes which she had fallen in love with all those moths before.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Ziva," he whispered. She kissed his cheek softly.

"I'm glad you're back."

* * *

Abby bounced into the office the next morning expected to be greeted by a smiling Tony, only to see an empty desk chair and a locked-up desk. McGee and Ziva noticed Abby's sudden change in character.

"Timmy, where's Tony?" she asked. McGee looked over to Ziva, who nodded, before turning back to Abby.

"He was shot last night in his apartment."

Abby gasped and looked at Ziva. She nodded.

"It's true, I was there."

Abby frowned. "How could you be so calm at a time like this? Your boyfriend is in hospital and you're sitting at work like it's just a little cut?"

Ziva stood up carefully and glared at Abby straight in the eye. "You think that I'm not worried? I was up all night crying, Abby. Not only is that making me tired, but I did not eat well last night. I feel weak." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Ducky gave me a check-up and he said that my blood sugar was low. Abby, I have sacrificed not only my health but the health of my babies just because of Tony." Ziva started shaking. "So you can NOT go around assuming how I feel because of the way I look, because if I looked the way I feel right now, I would look terrible." She suddenly burst into tears and started shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh, Ziva." Abby pulled Ziva into a tight hug. "I didn't know how you felt about this." She hugged Ziva tighter as she sobbed on her shoulder.

Gibbs sat at his desk silently and waited for the three people in his office to notice him. His phone rang and he picked it up. "Gibbs." The three spun to face him, confused.

"Hey boss," a voice croaked on the other line. Gibbs smiled.

"Tony?"

Abby and Ziva smiled.

"Yeah, boss."

"When did you get your phone back?"

"I think Ziva slipped it back to me yesterday. My mind's kind of fuzzy, so I don't remember much."

Gibbs glanced over at Ziva, who bit her lip when she realized what Tony had just said.

"So, DiNozzo, you have anything to say to me?"

"Do you mind bringing the guys over to visit? I'm getting kind of bored down here on my own."

"Ok, I'll bring them over." Gibbs ended the call and put the phone in his pocket. He stood up and headed to the elevator. "Come on guys – there's someone who wants to see us." The trio hurriedly followed Gibbs into the elevator before the doors closed.

* * *

"Tony!" Abby squealed as the door opened to his room. She hugged him and almost flattened him to the bed. Tony winced and gave a short yell of pain as she put pressure on his right side. Abby immediately let go of him.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry, Tony. I didn't mean –"

Tony stopped her before she could carry on and grunted as he got comfortable. Ziva smiled as she walked over to his left side and kissed his cheek. Tony studied her face carefully. He looked at her and noticed her blotchy red eyes.

"Have you been crying?" he asked. Abby gave her a worried look.

"No, just emotional inbalance. There's nothing to worry about." She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled. Tony was about to question her when Abby sat right beside his chest. He winced at the movement.

"Abby! Watch it!"

Abby quickly moved off the bed. "Sorry, Tony."

McGee sat on the chair beside the bed and started playing a game in his iPhone. Tony looked over at him.

"What you doing, McGeek?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing." McGee quickly put his phone away.

"So why did you want us here, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess I just wanted to see you all…"

Abby and Ziva smiled at each other as Tony started to tell them about the shooting.

* * *

Ziva let out a sigh as she sat at her desk. McGee grinned.

"Have a nice time visiting Tony, then?"

Ziva chuckled. "Of couse, McGee. I missed him dearly."

Gibbs whistled at Ziva. "Come on, I need you in interrogation."

Ziva stood up. "Is there someone you want me to interrogate?"

Gibbs smiled as he strolled down the corridor. "Oh, yes."

* * *

Ziva hesitated as she stepped into the room. "Oh no…"

Maria turned to face her. She gasped when she saw her. "You!"

Ziva growled. "You!" She turned to Gibbs. "What is she doing here?" she demanded.

"She's a prime suspect." He signaled for Ziva to sit in the seat opposite Maria. She sat down reluctantly in the seat.

"What can you tell us about what happened?" Gibbs asked. He leant forward onto the table. Maria swallowed.

"Well, I got into the apartment, got my gun out, TRIED to shoot Ziva but ended up accidentally shooting her boyfriend…"

"You shot him on purpose."

"No I didn't. He got in the way."

"So you tried to shoot me?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

Gibbs and Ziva stared at her in shock when she shouted at them. Maria buried her head in her hands and started sobbing. Ziva got up and moved around the table to hug Maria. She cuddled her close and started to rock her gently in her arms.

"Hush, now." Ziva continued to rock Maria in her arms. "Now just tell us who told you to come after me."

Maria took a deep breath before talking again. "I-I don't know who told me to come after you, but I just know that they said I had to do it otherwise they'd get rid of daddy."

"Can you describe the person who sent you?"

"No. I can't remember. They just got me to come after you."

Gibbs glanced at Ziva and they shared the same look. Ziva was being hunted down.

* * *

Ziva picked up her bag and packed her things. She opened her desk to get her keys and reluctantly put them in her pocket. McGee raised his eyebrow at her.

"I don't want to give Tony a heart attack by driving his car. He's already in hospital," she explained.

"Oh, you're not driving at all, Agent David." Gibbs snatched the keys out of her hand and threw them at McGee. McGee caught them and stuffed them into his desk.

"I've been ordered to put you in protective custody at my house," Gibbs said as he sat at his desk. Ziva stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"I said you will be in protective custody at my house."

Ziva slowly drank the words. She didn't think she was in that much danger. She knew that she could still handle a gun pretty well, and even though she was pregnant she could maneuver quite well. 'I'm not that far down the line,' she thought. Gibbs read her expression and sighed.

"Ziva, I know how well you can defend yourself, but if DiNozzo finds out that you have been shot at or injured, he will kill himself."

"Boy, would I like to see that," McGee laughed. Ziva shot him an angry glare.

"I didn't mean… I was just saying…" He frowned at Ziva. "Oh come on, it was only a joke."

"One that I will not take lightly, McGee."

McGee gulped as Ziva stared him down.


	13. Nurse Rebecca and The Release Forms

A few days later, Ziva walked up to the front desk in the reception and looked kindly at the young lady sitting behind the desk. The receptionist smiled her.

"Hello, you must be here to see Mr DiNozzo."

"Yes," Ziva replied. The receptionist smiled and pressed a button on her desk. The doors leading to the corridor that Tony's room was on opened.

"You do know which room he's in right?"

Ziva smiled at the young woman and left the reception. "Yes, I do," she called out behind her as she headed out through the doors.

* * *

Tony was sitting up in his hospital bed, reading a magazine, when a young dark haired nurse entered the room holding a black notebook in her hand. Tony smiled.

"Hey Rebecca."

Rebecca looked up from her notebook at Tony and smiled. "Hi, Tony. How are you doing today?" She sat on the end of his bed.

Tony put the magazine down. "I'm doing great." He took a deep breath and winced. "Just great."

"Well that's good, because we've got a little surprise for you." Rebecca got up and started getting ready to administer Tony's painkillers. Tony watched her open the cupboards and look for his medicine.

"Hold on, 'we'? Who else is a part of this surprise?"

"I am."

Tony turned his head to see Ziva standing at the door, her eyebrows raised. He immediately realized what she was thinking.

"No, Ziva… it wasn't what you think… she isn't my type."

"Hey!" Rebecca called out from inside the cupboard.

"It's not that you're ugly, but I don't love you like I do Ziva." He turned to Ziva. "You see? I love you."

"I know that, Tony. It was a joke."

"Oh." Tony blushed a little. "I knew that."

Rebecca came out of the cupboard with Tony's painkillers. Ziva walked over to her.

"Have you told him yet?" she asked. Rebecca shook her head.

"The release forms have been left at the waiting desk for you, so you can do them when you are ready," she informed Ziva. Ziva nodded and looked over at Tony, who was staring at her. She sat beside him on his bed and started stroking his head. He smiled. Rebecca started getting his medicine ready on the counter.

"So when do I get out of this hell-hole, then?" Tony asked.

Rebecca turned to stare at him. "Hell-hole?"

"No, no, I didn't mean…"

Rebecca raised her eyebrow at him as he stuttered.

Ziva chuckled. "Probably today."

Tony turned to look at Ziva. "Today?"

"Yes. That was meant to be your surprise."

Tony smiled as he tried to sit up a bit better. He tried to hide his wince as he moved, but Ziva still saw it.

"You sit here whilst I go and complete the release forms." She rose from the bed.

Tony tried to get up and follow her as Rebecca came towards the bed.

"I'm fine, Ziva. Seriously, I can handle a little pain!"

Rebecca jabbed him lightly in the ribs. Tony gave a short cry of pain. Rebecca laughed.

"You're not so fine now, are you?"

Tony frowned as he sat back down. Rebecca picked up the medicines and handed them to Tony. Tony continued to frown at her.

"Take them now, Tony," she warned.

Ziva came back into the room just as Tony finished taking the last painkiller. She sat beside Tony on the bed.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked him. Tony sat up abruptly.

"Of course I am!"

Rebecca walked over to the couple. "He should be fine, as long as he doesn't drive."

"Oh, don't worry; I wasn't planning on letting him."

Tony sighed. "I really miss my car, you know."

Ziva smiled. "Who said your car wasn't here?"


	14. Lots Of Tears and Little Truths

It was about four-thirty when Ziva pulled up in the NCIS parking lot and sat back in the driver seat. Tony took a deep breath and also sat back in the passenger seat. He raised his eyebrows at Ziva.

"I still can't believe you drove my car AGAIN!"

Ziva smiled at him and placed her hand on her belly. "I wanted to include that in your surprise."

"That would give me a heart attack, not a happy surprise Ziva."

Ziva chuckled and looked towards the office. She looked back at Tony. "Are you ready to go in?" she asked.

Tony took a deep breath. "I guess so."

Ziva slowly got out of the car and went round the car to open Tony's door. He smiled as Ziva helped him out of the car.

"Whenever I pictured this happening, I always imagined it the other way around."

Ziva chuckled. "So did I, Tony."

Tony put his arm around her waist to support her. Even though she was meant to be helping him, she still happened to be the weaker one. He kissed her lightly before kicking the door shut and leading her into the building. Ziva roped her arm around his waist and smiled as Tony lead her to the building.

* * *

Eli watched from his car as Ziva and Tony walked towards the building, arms wrapped around each other. He snarled silently to himself and opened his car door slowly. That young man was going to pay.

He jumped out of his car and strolled straight into the NCIS lobby. He saw Tony and Ziva at the main desk, arms linked, talking to the receptionist. He quickly checked to make sure he had his gun and knife on him before grabbing Tony's shirt and pinning him the wall. Tony screamed in pain as he collided with the wall. Ziva jumped in horror.

"Father!"

Eli held his gun up to Tony's forehead. "Who is this guy, Ziva?" he demanded.

"Father! Let go of him!" Ziva could see Tony trembling at the fact that he could be dying right there, in the lobby.

"Answer me now, Ziva!"

Ziva decided to speak. "He's my boyfriend."

"And how would your husband feel about that?"

"Husband?" Ziva was momentarily confused. "I have no husband!"

Eli froze as soon as Ziva said that. He dropped the gun and turned to her. She could see the anger in his eyes.

"Come with me," Eli snarled as he grabbed Ziva's arm. Ziva only just managed to see Tony recover from the shock by hugging his side before her father dragged her outside and out of the views of people in the building. He stopped her in front of a wall and shook her.

"What is wrong with you?" he growled. Ziva freed herself from his grasp.

"I am absolutely fine, father," she replied.

"Then why did you lie to me?"

"Because it seemed better for us."

"You? You? You filthy girl!" Eli slapped Ziva's face – hard. "How dare you lie to me!" He prodded her belly. "Who is the father?"

Ziva didn't answer and looked down to the ground to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Who is the father?" Eli demanded again.

Ziva suddenly became interested in her feet. "Tony is," she murmured.

Eli slapped her again. "What is wrong with?" he growled. "Am I not your father? Don't I mean anything to you?"

Ziva was angered by this remark. "You mean NOTHING to me," she growled, and with that she stormed inside before she finally broke down. Tony saw her sobbing and shaking as she entered the lobby. He immediately ran over to her. He held her head in his hands.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know…" she sobbed in reply. Tony took her in his arm and hugged her tightly, ignoring the fact that the pain in his right side was killing him.

"It's ok, honey," he whispered reassuringly. "You'll be ok."

* * *

McGee got off the phone with the office. His sullen face attracted Abby's attention.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Apparently there was a fight in the lobby. Tony and Ziva were involved."

"Oh my gosh! Is Tony alright?"

McGee shrugged. "The receptionist said Tony was in a bit of pain, but she seemed more concerned about Ziva."

"Why?"

"She said that one of her cheeks was bright red, and she was crying her eyes out. I don't think even Tony could make her better."

Just then, Tony came out of the elevator and into the bull-pen cuddling a violently sobbing Ziva. Abby stared in shock as he sat her at her desk and tried to comfort her. Abby ran over to them and put an arm around Ziva's shoulder. She started rubbing her shoulder and tried to help Tony calm her down. Ziva continued to sob.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked as he came into the bull-pen. Everyone turned to face him, and he managed to spot Ziva's red face and blotchy eyes. Abby realized he had seen Ziva's face, and answered his unasked question.

"Eli."

Gibbs turned to the upper landing, where Vance stood with his toothpick. As soon as he caught Gibbs' eye, he strode straight into his office and shut the door behind him.

"Oh no you don't," Gibbs said to himself as he ran up the stairs and barged into the Director's office. He walked straight through to the main office, where Vance was sitting in his at his desk, chewing on his toothpick. Gibbs kicked the door shut.

"Agent Gibbs…" Vance started, but he was cut off.

"Leon, didn't I tell you there would be trouble?"

Leon leaned on his desk. "Gibbs, our troubles don't matter when there is a director we must watch out for."

"My deadliest agent is downstairs crying her eyes out because of her father and you're going on about a bloody mission?" Gibbs yelled.

"Relax Gibbs."

"How can I relax when one of my agents was shot at? Tell me Vance, how?"

"Agent Gibbs." Vance could see the anger in Gibbs' eyes and knew he would regret what he was going to say next. "It doesn't matter."

Gibbs stood in shock at what he had just said. "Vance," he snarled. "Someday I hope you choke on your toothpick, then you'll be sorry." He stormed out of the room and back to his agents.

Director Vance sighed. Sometimes Agent Gibbs could be such a pain.


	15. Make Out Sessions and Rumors of It All

Gibbs stomped down the stairs and straight into the bull-pen, where things seemed to have gotten back to normal. He could see that Ziva's eyes were still quite red from the crying and her cheeks were faintly red from the slaps. Tony was sitting with his head in his hand. Gibbs could tell that his shoulder and ribs were killing him, and the painkillers had worn off because of the stress he had been through. McGee was typing away at his computer, chatting to Abby. 'That's all that agent ever does,' he thought. Gibbs sat at his desk and continued to observe his agents. He watched as Tony reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle and a box of painkillers. Ziva looked up at him.

"You aren't meant to have your painkillers yet, Tony. Two more hours."

"Two? Ziva, I'm in pain. I need them."

"Just put them back and do not touch them for another two hours, otherwise I will take them from you and keep them until the two hours are up."

Tony quickly stuffed the painkillers back into his bag and winced at every movement he made. He had to stop himself from crying out as the movements caused him so much pain. Gibbs could see the pain in his eyes.

"Go home, DiNozzo."

Tony looked up at Gibbs. "What?"

"I said, go home."

McGee raised his eyebrows. "You actually think he can take care of himself?"

Ziva nodded. "That is very true. I don't think Tony can survive at home alone with an injured arm and bad ribs."

Gibbs considered this before talking again. He looked at Ziva. "Ziva, take Tony home."

"I thought that I was not allowed home."

"Take him to your protective custody then." Gibbs got up. "I'm bringing a guest, so I'll see you around seven." He headed down to Abby's lab.

Ziva picked up Tony's keys from her desk. She got up and picked up her stuff. "Come on Tony, let's go home."

* * *

Ziva opened the door to Gibbs house and walked straight into the living room, throwing her bag down beside the front door. She sat down on the couch in the front room and kicked her shoes off. Tony watched her as she completed all of these actions. Ziva groaned and closed her eyes as she sat back in the chair. Tony placed his bag down next to Ziva's and joined her on the couch. He slipped his shoes off.

"You ok?" he asked. Ziva opened her eyes.

"My back hurts like mad, Tony."

"You want a massage?"

Ziva smiled. "Yes please." She sat forward in the chair and turned so that her back was facing Tony. Tony used his good hand to slowly massage Ziva's back.

"Mmmm," Ziva mumbled in pleasure. Tony smiled and started kissing Ziva's neck. Ziva giggled and turned so that she was facing Tony. He smiled inwardly as he tenderly kissed her lips. Ziva pulled away.

"I thought you were in pain?" she whispered.

"I am. I just need a distraction to get rid of it."

"Oh, now I'm a distraction?"

"Yes, a beautiful one." Tony kissed her lips tenderly. Ziva smiled when he pulled away and kissed him back.

* * *

Gibbs parked the car in front of his house. Fornell could see the two other cars parked on the road beside his driveway.

"You have guests, Jethro?" he asked. Gibbs smiled.

"Nope. One agent in protective custody, the other injured and unable to take care of himself."

"I'm guessing one of them is DiNozzo?"

"You guessed right, Tobias."

"Who's the other?"

Gibbs' smile faded. "Agent David's in protective custody. Shot at in DiNozzo's apartment. Shot missed and hit DiNozzo instead. Ziva's safe, DiNozzo's got three cracked ribs and a bad shoulder."

Fornell smiled. "It's a good thing you check up on your agents, then."

Gibbs returned the smile. "Yeah, I guess." He looked at his watch. It was 7:01. He opened his car door. "Come on, Tobias. I think those two are waiting for us." He climbed out of the car, grabbed his bag of groceries and shut the door. Tobias did the same and followed Gibbs to his front door. Gibbs fumbled a bit with his keys before opening the door, and froze when he reached the living room. He saw something that he wasn't expecting, and hopefully would never see again:

Tony and Ziva making out of his couch.

Fornell's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the couple. "So much for waiting, then."

"Hey! DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony and Ziva quickly pulled away and sat at opposite ends of the chair. Ziva bit her lip.

"What the hell did you think you were doing on my sofa?"

"Showing my girlfriend how much I love her?" Tony answered meekly. Fornell stifled a laugh. Gibbs glared at the pair.

"If I ever spot you two making kissy faces on my couch again, DiNozzo, you're fired." Gibbs went into the kitchen to start making dinner. Fornell followed him and decided to help.

"Might as well fire us now, boss."

Ziva nearly burst out laughing.

"What was that DiNozzo?"

"Nothing!" He and Ziva quickly shut their mouths and sat there staring at each other, only being able to imagine what they wanted to do.

* * *

Tony walked into the office at 7am the next morning, obviously uncomfortable because of what had gone on the night before. It was going all around the office that Tony and Ziva had been caught making out on Gibbs' sofa, and it was making him very uncomfortable.

McGee grinned at the look on Tony's face when he came into the office that morning. He had heard the rumours that were going round and wanted to make sure they were true. He watched as Tony sat at his desk and put his bag down beside him. He didn't even seem to notice that McGee was there – he was in his own little world.

"Hey Tony."

Tony jumped at the mention of his name. He looked at McGee. "Oh, hey McGee."

"Where's Ziva?"

"She's at hers putting some of the stuff she forgot to pack before moving into mine in boxes."

"Ok." McGee knew it would be the best way to wind Tony up. "So, what happened last night?"

Tony winced at the mention of 'last night'. "I guess I was with Ziva when she was in protective custody at Gibbs' house. I was just massaging Ziva's bad back, and next thing I knew we were snogging on his couch."

McGee raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What did Gibbs say?"

"I can't really remember, but who wouldn't be shocked to come home with a mate to a guy and a four-and-a-half month pregnant woman making out on their sofa?"

"You feeling guilty, DiNozzo?" Gibbs leaned over the edge of the bull-pen and stared at DiNozzo.

"Nope – just thinking about how soft Ziva's lips were."

Smack.

"I think I take it back now, boss."


	16. Visiting Home and Violent Encounters

Ziva opened the door to her apartment, astonished at the state of it. There was dust everywhere, due to the fact that it hadn't been dusted or cleaned for the past two or three months – she could never remember how long she had stayed with Tony. She walked straight to the bedroom, where all of her stuff was kept. Abby walked through the front door and gasped at how dirty the house was.

"Wow, Ziva. You need to do a major clean-up before thinking about selling." She walked into Ziva's room.

"That is why we are selling Tony's house first – we'll have the money to buy the new house and we'll have somewhere to stay whilst we clean this place up."

"Wow, that's a great idea Ziva!" Abby watched as Ziva opened one of her wardrobes and started pulling out a few boxes.

"Hey, Ziva…"

Ziva turned to face Abby with a box in her hand. "Yes?"

"What do you think of me and McGee… you know… dating?"

Ziva placed the box on her bed and smiled. "I think it would be great." She opened it and started going through the contents. "Obviously, rule 12 will be useless…" She stood up straight again. "But you and McGee have a better chance of dating than Tony and I will ever have or have ever had."

Abby smiled and hugged Ziva tightly. "Thanks, Ziva."

Suddenly there was a crash from outside in the corridor. Ziva carefully pushed Abby away and pulled her gun out of her holster on her side. Abby frowned.

"You keep a gun on you?"

"Shhhh!"

Abby nodded as Ziva proceeded to move quietly out of the room. She froze when footsteps started approaching her room. She signaled for Abby to hide, before opening the door and ducking as gunshots fired around the room.

* * *

Tony looked at his watch. "Where is she?" he whispered. McGee looked up from his desk.

"Tony, if you're so worried about it, why don't you call her?"

Tony smiled a little. "You're right McGee, I should." He picked up his phone and dialed her number, waiting for her to answer. It went to voicemail.

"Damn!" Tony ended the call and dialed her number again.

Gibbs walked in and sat at his desk. He tapped his fingers before he realized Ziva's absence.

"Where's Agent David?"

McGee looked up at Gibbs. "Tony's trying to contact her now."

"And I'm failing." Tony slammed his phone down and sighed in frustration. Gibbs stared at him wide-eyed.

"She won't pick up!" Tony yelled. "Boy, when I get my hands on her I'll lay rule 3 on her real bad…"

Suddenly, Gibbs' office phone rang. He picked it up. "Gibbs."

"Gibbs? It's Abby! Help! There's someone attacking us in Ziva's apartment!"

Gibbs could hear gun shots in the background. "I'm on my way, Abs." He slammed the phone down and got his gun out of his drawer. "Grab your gear, boys."

"Where we going boss?" Tony asked as he got his gun out and put it in his holster. Gibbs speed walked into the elevator and angrily pressed the button for the lobby.

"Ziva," Gibbs said as McGee squeezed through the elevator doors just before they closed.

* * *

Abby crawled under the bed to protect herself from the shootings. She could hear Ziva's gun shooting back, but could tell that she wasn't hitting the target. A second later, Ziva crawled under the bed as well.

"Is the person gone yet?" Abby asked anxiously. A few shots to the wall answered her question. She whimpered silently. Then she saw them – the attacker's feet. They were right near the bed, as if the attacker knew that they were underneath the bed.

"Gibbs, I need you," she whispered. As if on cue, she and Ziva heard the front door being kicked down.

"Federal Agents!"

Abby could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was Gibbs.

"Put the gun down!"

'And McGee?' she thought. She smiled to herself. She listened to the struggle as Gibbs and McGee tackled the attacker to the floor. Ziva moved closer to Abby, still quite shocked at the fact that she was nearly killed even though she knew she should have been expecting it. There was a crash, and the attacker's head landed on the ground. McGee's head appeared beside it.

"Are you two coming out now?" he asked. Abby smiled and crawled swiftly out from under the bed. Ziva followed slowly, and McGee helped her up as she got out. As soon as she got up, she was met by a bone-crushing hug… from Tony.

"I'm so glad you're ok," he whispered. Ziva hugged him back, before she realized she was crushing his shoulder. She stepped back quickly and watched Tony cradle his arm.

"I'm so sorry…" she started.

Tony smiled. "It's a good thing I took my painkillers this morning."

Gibbs finally handcuffed the attacker and had pulled them into a standing stance. He ripped the black balaclava off their head, and revealed a young female with dark hair. She had dark eyes, and reminded Tony of someone familiar.

"Rebecca?"

The young lady snarled. "No, I am Larissa. I am Ari's ex-girlfriend."


	17. The Truth Of Terror and Tony's Nurse

Ziva and Tony stood behind the one-way mirror, arms folded, staring at Larissa. Ziva noticed Tony's stern expression.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"The ex-girlfriend of the guy who killed my teammate just tried to murder my girlfriend, Ziva. I'm living my worst nightmare."

Ziva smirked. "I thought it was being chased by all of your ex-girlfriends holding knives."

Tony smiled. "I wish."

Gibbs entered the interrogation room and sat on the chair opposite Larissa. He dropped her gun on the table and folded his arms. Larissa glared at him.

"Aren't you going to ask me for my point of view?" she asked. Gibbs continued to stare at her. Larissa just sighed. "Look, I didn't tell the girl to shoot Ziva. You have no proof."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at her. "Really?"

"Yes really. That little brat is telling fibs. I would never use a kid to get my revenge."

Ziva and Tony turned to see McGee escorting Maria into the room, arms folded and a stern look on both their faces.

"Woah, tough guy McGee, what's up with you?" Tony smiled as he saw McGee enter the room. McGee rolled his eyes and put his hand on Maria's shoulder. He knelt next to her and pointed at Larissa through the window.

"Is that the person?"

Maria nodded. "She said that she knew my brother, Ari, and that he was shot in America. She said that she would take me to get revenge on the person."

"It took her over five years to locate Ziva?" Tony asked. Maria stared at Tony, wide-eyed.

"Over five years?"

"Yeah, Ziva killed Ari just over five years ago."

"I was nine when he was killed?"

"Yes…" Tony and Ziva raised their eyebrows at her to get her to talk more.

"Which means she tricked me and tried to get me to do a job for her, because I don't even remember Ari. The most I can remember is when i was little he would take me to the park and we would sit there playing for hours. I only know this because of a photo other than that i dont really remember him."

"You don't remember him?" Ziva smiled. "I guess Larissa's been caught." She moved towards the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"To interrogate my attacker."

* * *

Ziva opened the door to the interrogation room and stepped inside to meet Gibbs' and Larissa's stares. She stood beside Gibbs and put her head beside his.

"Maria said it was her who told her to come after me."

"Ok," Gibbs replied. "You take over the interrogation." He got up to let Ziva sit down in his seat. Larissa snarled.

"You're letting this killer sit?"

Ziva smiled. "I kill to save lives, not for revenge."

Larissa narrowed her eyes. "Then why did you kill Ari?"

Ziva said nothing.

"I knew it. You wanted to get out of the mission, to get out of Mossad. You hate your origins."

"Larissa…"

"You hated your family and where they came from. You hated being ridiculed."

"Larissa…"

"And the most important reason is that you hated him. You hated Ari. You wanted him dead. That would make your world so much easier…"

"LARISSA!" Ziva slammed her fist on the table. Larissa jumped and stared at her in shock. Gibbs just watched from the back of the room, beside the window. Ziva was struggling to keep her emotions under conrol.

"I did not want to kill Ari. It was my duty. He was going to kill my friend, someone close to me." She smiled at Gibbs. "Ari was not a Mossad agent, he was a terrorist, going after an NCIS agent."

Larissa listened in shock as Ziva explained all this.

"So I was dating a terrorist?" Larissa asked, still unsure of it. Ziva nodded slowly and took a deep breath. Larissa buried her head in her hands.

"It wasn't meant to go this way!" she sobbed. "Ari promised that he was good and he loved me!"

Ziva took another deep breath. "Do you need any help? Anywhere to stay?"

"No. I'm going to take the first plane to London available. I don't want to stay here." Larissa stood up and ran out of the interrogation room. Ziva looked at Gibbs in astonishment.

"That was quite unexpected…" she said.

* * *

The next day, Vance looked at the short report on his desk. It gave details of how Gibbs' team found the person who tried to kill Ziva. It was written by Miss David herself. Vance's mind wandered back to the conversation he had had with Gibbs the other day.

"_Agent Gibbs…" Vance started, but he was cut off._

"_Leon, didn't I tell you there would be trouble?"_

_Leon leaned on his desk. "Gibbs, our troubles don't matter when there is a director we must watch out for."_

"_My deadliest agent is downstairs crying her eyes out because of her father and you're going on about a bloody mission?" Gibbs yelled._

"_Relax Gibbs."_

"_How can I relax when one of my agents was shot at? Tell me Vance, how?"_

"_Agent Gibbs." Vance could see the anger in Gibbs' eyes and knew he would regret what he was going to say next. "It doesn't matter."_

_Gibbs stood in shock at what he had just said. "Vance," he snarled. "Someday I hope you choke on your toothpick, then you'll be sorry."_

He pressed the button for his secretary. "Send in Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs walked in a few minutes later. "What do you want, Vance?"

Vance stood up behind his desk. "I just wanted to apologise."

Gibbs looked confused. "Don't apologise, it's a –"

"Sign of weakness, I know. Agent DiNozzo has said that so much it's grown on me."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, DiNozzo sure knows how to talk."

Vance smiled. "So much I don't think even getting arrested will shut him up."

"It doesn't, trust me." Gibbs smiled at the memory of Tony getting framed. "He always has to bring up those dumb movie references…"

"Don't forget how juvenile he is…"

"Yeah…" Gibbs straightened his face. "So, why am I in here again?"

* * *

Tony was kneeling beside the door to the director's office, listening to the conversation that was going on. He frowned when they started to talk about him. Is that all the director want to speak with him about? His senior field agent? He put his ear back to the door and started to listen just as Rebecca came in. She stared at him.

"Tony?"

Tony jumped and crashed his arm on the wall. He gasped as a wave of pain rushed through his body. He closed his eyes to stop himself from crying out. He turned to Rebecca.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She smiled.

"I'm meant to have a meeting with your director, mostly about your well-being and stuff. Why are you here?"

"Well, I can't exactly remember, so I was just leaving." Tony was about to get out of the waiting room when Rebecca grabbed him.

"How about we go out sometime, as friends?"

Tony bit his lips. "I'll call you." He pulled himself out of her grasp and quickly got out of the room before the director saw him and asked what he was doing.

* * *

Tony frowned as he sat at his desk and straightened his tie. He looked at his computer screen and noticed that he still hadn't finished a report. He started typing it up immediately, and didn't notice Ziva watching him. She smiled as he did his work and started scrunching up a piece of paper. She threw it at his head. It hit him in the forehead. He just brushed the paper off his desk and continued to work. Ziva frowned and threw another paper ball at his head. Tony sighed and brushed the paper off his desk again. Ziva threw another piece of paper. He finally lost it.

"Can you stop that?" he asked angrily. Ziva was shocked by his reaction.

"What's wrong, Tony? You've been acting so…" She searched for the right word. "…mature lately."

Tony narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, since everyone's bothered about me being juvenile, I thought I'd grow up a bit."

McGee watched the conversation. "So… no more movie references?"

Tony glared at him. "Well, since they're dumb and annoying. Someone reported that to the director."

"It's the truth, DiNozzo – you either live with it or kill yourself." Gibbs came down the stairs, coffee in hand, and walked into the bull-pen.

McGee smiled. "I'd go with kill yourself."

Tony glared at him. "I'll kill you in a second if you don't shut up, McProbie."

"Tony," Ziva started. "What people think of you should not affect your behavior. You should behave the way you feel you want to or what is right, even if at times it drives people crazy."

Tony smiled. "Thanks, Ziva."

She smiled as she rubbed her belly, feeling the kicks. "It's ok, Tony."

Half an hour later Rebecca came out of the office with Vance, conversing with him as they made their way down the stairs. She laughed a bit as they neared the bull-pen. McGee recognized her from one of his visits.

"Hey, Tony. Isn't that the nurse that took care of you?"

Tony looked up and his eyes locked with Rebecca's. He smiled. "Hey Rebecca."

"Hi, Tony." She neared his desk. "How have you been doing?"

Tony shrugged. "Good, I guess."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "It's only been two days since you came out of hospital, Tony, and since then you've injured yourself multiple times. I wouldn't be surprised if you had dislocated your shoulder after you were smashed against the wall. Or if you had broken rib making out with me on Gibbs' couch. Or if you…"

"We get it Ziva. I've injured myself multiple times. I'm accident prone."

Rebecca stared at him in shock. "Injured yourself? You shouldn't even be in work, Tony. You're lucky I persuaded the doctors to let you work." She stormed over towards the elevator, then turned to him. "Take care of yourself, or I will personally come to kill you." She stepped into the elevator and glared at Tony as the doors closed. McGee smiled.

"She really cares about you, Tony."


	18. Marriage Proposals and Places To Stay

The next morning, Eli walked out of the elevator and into the bull-pen. Ziva looked up at him as he walked in. He took a deep breath and signalled for Ziva to follow him. Ziva got up and followed him to the area behind the stairs. Ziva thought about taking him to the elevator for a chat, but dismissed it as soon as she saw his face. He looked upset, hurt, like he wanted to say something important and sad.

"Ziva," he whispered. "I want to apologise."

Ziva stared at him in shock. "What?"

"I am saying sorry, for what I did the other day. It was irrational, I wasn't thinking straight."

"Father…" Ziva was coming close to tears. "Please…"

"Ziva, I'm sorry. I have had you as my child for so long that it is very hard to see you growing up. Will you forgive me?"

Ziva smiled as a tear fell from her cheek. "I do father, but only if you accept my life the way it is now."

Eli pulled Ziva into a hug. "I do, Ziva. It will be hard, but I do."

* * *

That afternoon Tony sat in the office, carefully doing his work. The day before, Rebecca threatened to kill him, and he wasn't prepared to die – well not exactly because he didn't do what the nurse said. Ziva smiled at him as he was extra careful with his work. She didn't see anything dangerous about opening files and looking through files. Tony looked up at Ziva and suddenly remembered something. He got up and sat on Ziva's desk.

"Have you thought about it yet?" he asked.

Ziva was confused. "About what?"

"You know, my BIG question?"

Ziva remembered and nodded.

"So…?" Tony waited patiently for Ziva's answer. Ziva smiled.

"I cannot answer until you ask the question, Tony."

Tony slid off the table and onto one knee. He managed to pull a small box out of his pocket and open it with one hand, revealing a diamond ring. Ziva gasped.

"Will you marry me, Ziva David?" Tony asked.

Tears sprang to Ziva's eyes as she studied the ring in the box. She nodded. Tony smiled as he took out the ring and slipped it onto Ziva's finger. He noticed the tears in Ziva's eyes.

"Emotional inbalance?" he queried.

Ziva shook her head. "No," she whispered. "It's beautiful, Tony." She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

"Ziva?"

Tony and Ziva let go of each other and turned to see Eli standing there.

"Father," Ziva replied.

"Are you really going to marry this man?" He indicated to Tony.

Ziva nodded. "Yes, father."

"Do you really love him?"

Ziva smiled at Tony before answering the question. "Yes."

Eli sighed. "Then I have no problems concerning this." He turned to Tony. "You may take my daughter's hand in marriage, but if you do anything to harm her…"

Tony nodded. "I get the picture… dad."

Eli frowned at him. "Don't call me that."

Tony smiled. "Of course, Director David." Out of the corner of his eye he spotted McGee leading Maria towards the bull-pen. He turned to Eli.

"I think there is someone that would like to see you," Tony smiled.

Eli turned to see Maria walk into the bull-pen. He smiled. "Maria?"

Maria gave him a huge grin. "Daddy!" She ran into his open arms and hugged him. "Daddy I missed you!"

"I missed you too," he whispered into her hair. He put her down and kissed her.

"Daddy, when can I come home with you?" Maria asked. Eli took a deep breath.

"Sweetheart, you can't come home with me. It is too dangerous for you."

"But daddy, I don't want to go to another foster home!"

"I'll take her in." Ziva smiled and got up.

Maria frowned. "I don't want to stay with her!"

"It will be fun! And Tony will be around to take care of you when I am unable to."

Eli gave Maria a longing look. "Please?"

"Fine then."

Ziva sat on her desk and smiled at Maria as she frowned at her. Tony rolled his eyes. Eli looked at his watch.

"Well, I have to go honey." He gave Maria a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later… hopefully." He raced into the elevator and out of the building. Maria sighed and turned to Tony.

"Yo, chuck! I'm kinda thirsty here!"

Tony rolled his eyes and went to get a drink. Ziva smiled.

"This is going to be a long, long pregnancy…"


	19. Rides To School

**_(1 month later)_**

Ziva woke up in the morning and found herself lying in the most comfortable place she could ever be in – next to her husband-to-be. She smiled as she listened to him snoring softly, then glanced at the alarm beside Tony's bed. It was six-thirty. Great. Tony was meant to be taking Maria to school that morning. She sighed as she sat up.

"Tony…" She shook him gently. "Wake up…"

"Mmmmm," Tony mumbled as he snuggled further under the covers. Ziva chuckled.

"Honey, you have to take Maria to school this morning."

"Mmmmm. Wake me later."

"Tony!" Ziva sighed. She had an idea, but she hoped it was going to work. "Tony, my waters just broke."

Tony jumped out of bed and fell onto the floor. He sat up. "What?"

Ziva burst out laughing. "Oh, Tony!"

Tony frowned. "That wasn't funny, Ziva."

"No, but the look on your face was!"

Tony rolled his eyes and got up to go to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him.

"At least I woke you up nicely!" Ziva shouted. "I had some much worse strategies in mind!" She got up and got her dressing gown from the dresser beside her bed and put it on. Now it was time to wake up Maria.

* * *

Ziva opened the door to the guest room that she and Tony had prepared for Maria. She smiled as she saw the young teenage girl curled up under the covers. She walked into the room and sat on the edge of her bed softly and stoked her head.

"Maria…" she said softly. She watched Maria move slightly under her covers. She smiled as Maria turned her head to face her. Ziva moved a strand of hair out of her face as she opened her eyes. Maria yawned.

"Good morning, my little ray of sunshine."

Maria smiled at her. "Morning," she replied groggily.

"Are you ready to go to school today?" Ziva asked. "It's the last day before spring break." Maria nodded slowly and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"I'm still not so sure about Tony taking me though…"

"Don't worry. I trust Tony, and if he does something stupid, he will suffer the consequences."

"I would trust her if I were you." Tony leaned against the doorframe. "Are you going to get ready?"

Maria smiled and jumped out of bed. She ran to the bathroom excitedly. Ziva smiled as she watched her run out of the room. Tony joined her on Maria's bed.

"She sure is excited," Tony commented. Ziva nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. Tony hugged her and kissed her head. Ziva smiled.

"She is, Tony. She is."

Tony kissed her again, this time tenderly on the lips. He rubbed her belly and felt one of the babies kick. He smiled at her.

"Are you going to be ok, taking Maria to school?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, baby." He kissed her. "There's nothing you need to worry about, Ziva. We'll be fine, and I'll make sure to come straight to work afterwards."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." He kissed Ziva one last time before getting up to get ready. Ziva followed him out of the room and headed into the kitchen to make Maria's lunch. She hoped that Maria liked this lunch, especially as it was her first day getting dropped off from their apartment.

She usually took the bus to school, and she seemed to get quite tired taking the bus. She felt better when Tony and Ziva offered to drop her off. Ziva got the bread, butter and jam out of the cupboard. She knew how much Maria loved her jam sandwiches. She completed the sandwiches and put them into a brown paper bag, then got an apple, a chocolate bar and some juice and put them in the bag.

Maria bounded into the kitchen just as Ziva finished making her lunch. She grabbed a slice of bread and threw it into the toaster, then took some juice out of the fridge. She poured herself a glass just as the toaster finished, and she grabbed the bread before Ziva could even think about taking it. She ate the toast quickly and gulped down the juice.

"Slow down, Maria. You don't have to take the bus this morning."

"I know, Ziva, but I'm used to it." Maria looked at the lunch on the counter. "Thanks for the lunch, sis." She grabbed it and looked through it. All the things she liked were in there, apart from the fruit. She didn't want the fruit.

"You should eat the fruit, Maria, even if it is after school."

Maria rolled her eyes. "I will," she sighed unconvincingly. Ziva just chuckled and started to make her own breakfast. Tony walked into the kitchen and did the same as Maria did, but chucked two slices of bread into the toaster instead of one. Ziva rolled her eyes at them. They were so similar, that it was hard to believe that they were not related, especially when you watched the way they treated each other.

"So, how'd you sleep, Midget?" Tony asked. Maria smiled.

"At least I woke up better than you did, Thumper."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You weigh so much that if you fall on the ground you create an earthquake." And with that Maria left the room to get her bags ready. Tony stared at her in shock as she left the room.

"That sneaky little –"

Ziva cleared her throat. Tony grabbed his toast and shoved it down his throat, drinking his juice at the same time.

"Girl. I was gonna say girl." Tony put his glass in the sink.

"Sure you were." Ziva just finished making her own breakfast and was getting ready to eat. Tony looked at his watch and realized the time.

"We've gotta go." He landed a quick peck on her lips before running out of the room. He met Maria out in the corridor. She opened the door and stepped outside, running down the stairs to the car. Tony opened the car as soon as he got outside and jumped down the stairs. He smiled at Maria as he ignited the car.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yup." She smiled back.


	20. Baseball, Arguments and Teasing

Tony walked out of the elevator into the office and the bull-pen. He smiled when he saw Ziva sitting at her desk but didn't even notice McGee until he spoke up.

"I heard you took Little Miss 'Shoot Me' to school today," McGee commented. Tony smiled unconvincingly.

"Yeah, and she just so happens to be an angel."

"So how was my sister then?" Ziva asked. Tony gave her a fake smile.

"Terrible. First she has to check whether she's got everything. Then, whilst we're driving, she can't choose which damn radio station she wants to listen to. She finds it hard just to choose a damn radio station. I was seriously tempted to kick her out of the car. She seemed better as we got nearer to the school, though. Her friend Katie met her at the gate."

"Don't you mean her best friend, Tony?" McGee corrected. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Turns out the little girl we spoke to last month was Katie's little sister Rachel. She said she's the spitting image of her. I have a feeling they were talking about me though…"

"They were gossiping Tony. It's what girls do."

"Well, I don't want Maria to become a gossip."

"Since when did you care about Maria?"

"Since she started living in my house, Probie. She's my responsibility now."

"Wow, you with a responsibility. That is one thing I thought that I would never hear in my life."

* * *

Ziva was preparing dinner when the front door opened. She smiled when she heard familiar footsteps and the never ending quarrel.

"All I'm saying is that baseball is a rubbish sport."

"Baseball is an awesome sport, Maria," Tony corrected. "It just takes a long time for a European kid like you to understand it."

"Oh, I understand it alright." Maria walked into the kitchen and placed her bag on the table. "Shalom Ziva."

"Shalom Maria. How was your day?" Ziva closed the pot of stew and turned to face her.

"It was cool. Katie and I finished our spring break homework project at her house, then we played some video games."

"Ok." Ziva walked to the kitchen door. "Dinner should be ready soon."

Tony nearly walked into her and stopped at the kitchen door. "Hey, babe."

"Hi." Ziva gave him a quick peck on the lips, then slipped past him and into the living room. She sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. She changed it to a film and watched it, not noticing when Maria came into the room until she felt her snuggling up next to her. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she asked her. Maria nodded.

"I'm just a little tired."

"Dinner will be ready soon, then after you can take a bath and go to bed."

Maria smiled. "Thanks Ziva. You're the best sister in the world."

* * *

Ziva slowly closed Maria's bedroom door and waddled to her own room. She opened the door to find Tony sitting up in bed reading. Ziva smiled.

"I have never seen you read this much," she thought out loud as she sat beside him on the bed. Tony smiled.

"I need to know as much as I can before the big day."

Ziva moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him. "How is your shoulder?"

"It's ok. I don't feel much pain anymore, and the doctors said it was mending. My ribs are doing much better…"

Ziva smiled. She lay on Tony's chest and sighed.

"Tony?"

"Yes honey?"

"We haven't planned our wedding yet."

"Ziva…"

"Please? We need to discuss it."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Why not now? Isn't it important?"

"It's not that it's not important, Ziva. It's because I'm tired, and I was going to sleep before you came in."

Ziva rolled off his chest. "Fine then. We'll talk about it tomorrow." She turned off the lamp beside her bed. "Goodnight."

"Ziva… don't get all fussy about it…" But it didn't matter anyway. Ziva was already asleep, and Tony was just starting to feel drowsy. He yawned as he put his book away and turned off his lamp before he fell asleep.

* * *

Tony woke up in the morning to the sun shining on his face, and Ziva stroking his chest.

"Good morning?"

Ziva smiled at him. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"So can we talk now?"

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. "After breakfast, ok?"

Ziva sighed. "Fine then." She got up and waddled to the bathroom to get showered and ready for work. Tony sat up and watched her leave.

"You can be so grouchy sometimes!" he yelled. He got up to go and check on Maria, and saw her going through a bag… looking for make-up. He cleared his throat. Maria looked up at him.

"How old are you?" Tony asked.

"I'm turning fourteen later this year," she told him. "I just happen to be a very short person."

"Really?" Tony asked sarcastically. Maria frowned and walked up to the door.

"Mind your own business," she said as she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Maria jumped out of the car before Tony could remind her of what she should and shouldn't do. She slammed the door shut and signaled for Tony to roll down the window. Tony pressed the down button and rolled down the window.

"You ok?" he asked. Maria nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She took out a cell phone and flipped it open. "Thanks for the cell phone, by the way."

"It's ok. Ziva and I need to keep in touch with you at all times anyway, so it's absolutely necessary."

Maria smiled and walked away from the car to where Katie was standing by the front gate. She waved back at him as he drove off.

Tony tapped his fingers against the wheel to the beat of the music playing on the radio. His phone started ringing as he stopped at a traffic light. He answered it.

"DiNozzo."

"Hi Tony. Where are you?"

"Ziva, I've only just left Katie's house…"

"So when will you get here?"

"You're eager, aren't you?" He thought about it for a second. "I'll be there in about fifteen minutes, considering there's no traffic." He heard Ziva sigh on the other line.

"Ok then. See you soon honey."

"Ok. Bye." Tony ended the call and put his phone away. He didn't see why Ziva was so excited – they were only planning the wedding. The actual wedding wasn't going to be until after the babies were born, so that Ziva could actually fit into a wedding dress. Tony smiled at that thought – a pregnant Ziva attempting to get into a wedding dress. He moved the car as the traffic lights turned green.

"I just hope there's no traffic…"


	21. Wedding Venues and Girl's Day Shopping

Tony sat at his desk and was doing his work quietly when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder and held it in the position for a little while before letting go. Somehow that always got rid of the pain. He continued to get on with his work, slowly shrugging and circling his shoulders as he did so.

Ziva watched him from her desk. She was waiting for just the right time to bring up the subject. She tapped her fingers on her desk impatiently. She looked up at Tony. "Tony…"

"Alright, Ziva. Get the wedding planner out." He sighed and wheeled himself around his desk to get to Ziva's. He smiled when she dumped the huge planning book on her desk. "Wow."

"I want this to be perfect, Tony." She flipped past a few pages before finally settling on one. "Ah, here it is." She read the page quickly. "Where are we going to have the wedding?"

Tony smiled. "That's easy!"

"I know – the local chapel!"

"Yeah! Wait – the local chapel?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes, why not?"

"Oh, it's just that I was thinking of something more romantic. You know – the beach?"

Ziva opened her eyes in shock. "The beach? No, I do not want to get married at the beach. Who would want to get married there?"

"I would."

"And why, may I ask?"

"Because it's romantic, Zi. The waves lapping softly against the shore, the sun just peeking above the horizon… the golden glow reflecting against your eyes as you say 'I do'…"

"Tony, flattery will get you nowhere."

"I know." He stared at Ziva. "Why would you want a chapel wedding?"

"It seems nice. Very calm and quiet. Not to mention the hymns that are sung…"

"You like the hymns?"

"Yes – it is part of a traditional American wedding, no?" She picked up the pen to start writing in the planner. Tony snatched it out of her hand.

"There is no way my wedding will be in a chapel." He twisted the planner towards him and began to write. Ziva snatched the pen back.

"It's my wedding too," she stated before crossing out what Tony wrote and starting to write in her idea.

'There's only one thing to do,' Tony thought. He quickly reached for the coffee cup on his desk and tossed the contents onto the planner and Ziva. She growled in frustration.

"You ruin everything, Tony!" she screamed before running to the bathroom to get a tissue and dry herself.

Tony smiled cheekily. "That's one way to earn a very annoyed Ziva," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Ziva waddled out of the elevator an into Abby's lab, trying to get as much coffee off her top as possible.

"Tony will really pay for this…" she mumbled as she wiped her top. Abby watched her as she came in.

"What's wrong, Ziva?" she asked. Ziva showed her the top she was wearing. Abby gasped.

"Who…?"

"Tony, Abby… Tony." She threw down the tissue, frustrated. Abby smiled at her.

"Hey, I know something that could make you better." She took off her lab coat and hung it up. She took her coat and grabbed Ziva's hand, running towards the elevator.

"Where are we going, Abby?" Ziva asked.

"I'll show you when we get there!"

* * *

Abby walked Ziva into the baby store, dragging her to the back where all the baby outfits were. Abby giggled with glee.

"Here we are!" she squealed. Ziva raised an eyebrow at her.

"The baby store?"

"Yeah! I thought going shopping for baby clothes would help you feel better. Plus we get to do extra shopping because there are two on the way!" Abby grabbed a few pink outfits off the shelves. "Look at these! Aren't they the cutest?"

Ziva smiled. "Yes, they are Abby, but I don't see how they will make me better…"

"It will take your mind off Tony?" Abby suggested.

Ziva considered that for a second. "Good point. Carry on."

Ziva watched as Abby pulled more onsies off the shelf and suggested them to Ziva. Each time Ziva pondered the thought of her baby wearing it before kindly rejecting it. After a while, Abby sighed.

"You have to pick out one soon, Ziva, otherwise there will be nothing left to choose!" She put a pink onsie with a teddy bear on the front back on its shelf.

"I know, Abby… I just cannot choose!" Ziva's eyes wandered over the baby clothes helplessly, trying to find something that she would love her babies to wear.

Something flashed in Abby's mind. "Hey, I've got a friend who's doing something for me. Would you mind coming?"

Ziva shrugged. "If it means that I don't have to stare at pink outfits all day, then yes."

Abby smiled and grabbed Ziva's hand as she ran out of the shop.

* * *

Abby and Ziva entered a costume parlour, dresses and outfits covering the walls. Abby strode up to the counter and leaned over it. A dark haired man in his thirties walked up to her.

"Abby! How nice to see you!" he exclaimed.

Abby smiled. "Hey, Joe! Have you got the outfits I wanted?"

"Yes, all personalized for you!"

"Great!" She turned to Ziva, who was standing behind her with a confused look on her face, as Joe went to get the outfits. He returned with a bag and placed it on the counter.

"Here you go, Abby!" he handed her the bag and receipt. She smiled as she took the bag from him.

"Thanks Joe!"

"Anytime!" he called out behind her as she and Ziva left the shop. Ziva slowed down before Abby could drag her into another shop.

"What is in the bag, Abby?"

Abby smiled. "I'll show you when we get back to base."

Ziva rolled her eyes, then felt her stomach rumble. She felt a fluttering in her stomach as the babies moved. "Abby, I think it is time for lunch."

Abby smiled. "There's a café just around the corner. We'll have lunch there." She linked arms with Ziva and they walked off to eat their lunch.

* * *

Tony looked at his watch and sighed. "First she disagrees with me on wedding plans, then runs off?"

Abby and Ziva laughed as they walked out of the elevator into the bull-pen. They walked up to Ziva's desk and Abby put the shopping bag down on the desk. Ziva let go of Abby and opened the bag.

"Now can I see what is in the bag?" she asked impatiently. Abby smiled.

"Sure, go ahead."

Tony edged nearer to them to find out what they were up to.

Ziva reached into the bag and pulled out two boxes. She opened the first box and gasped as she pulled a pink onsie outfit with purple writing on it. It read 'NCIS' on the front, and on the back it said 'Special Agent DiNozzo'.

"This is adorable, Abby!" Ziva smiled as she pulled another outfit out of the same box.

Tony took the other box and opened it to reveal two other outfits, similar to the pink ones but instead purple with pink writing. He smiled.

"You got them outfits?" he asked.

Abby looked at Tony. "Yeah, but that one's for babies aged 6 to 12 months." She held up one of the pink outfits. "This one's for 3 to 6 months."

Tony nodded as he put the outfit back into the box and handed it back to Ziva, who placed it back into the bag.

"Oh, Ziva and I stopped off at the new house today, Tony," Abby added. "It's looks fabulous! You're lucky to have it!"

Tony smiled. "Thanks, Abby. I'm glad you like it."

"I took Abby on a tour of the house, and do you know what it reminded me?" Ziva asked.

Tony sighed. "I promised you that I would paint it, and I'm promising you now that I will get to it this weekend."

"It's not just that, but we need you to choose the colours for the babies' room. Maria can choose the colours for her own room."

Tony nodded as he sat at his desk. "We'll talk later, honey."

"How much later?"

"You get too excited too quickly…"

"It the hormones, Tony."

"I know. Maybe tonight… or tomorrow…"

"Tony…" Ziva warned.

"Fine then." Tony looked at his watch. It was two o'clock. "Tomorrow at four o'clock we'll discuss the babies' room."

Ziva smiled and giggled with glee.

Abby smiled. "I'm glad you're happy. Gibbs will want me to do some forensic analyzing for him, so I've gotta go." She gave Ziva a bone crushing hug. "See you later, Ziva." She skipped to the elevator and bumped into Gibbs, causing him to nearly drop it.

Gibbs sighed when Abby gasped and covered her mouth. "Abs…?"

"I'll head back down to the lab…"

"Good idea."

Abby stepped past him into the elevator and waved at everyone as the door closed.

Gibbs chuckled as he headed into the bull-pen. His smile disappeared when he saw Ziva sitting at her desk. "Agent David, where have you been?" he demanded.

Ziva jumped when she heard his voice. "Abby and I needed to go out for lunch."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at her.

"I was hungry!" Ziva tried to convince him. Gibbs nodded as he sat at his desk.

"Just make sure you tell someone before you go out next time. We were worried, Agent David."

Ziva raised her eyebrows at him. "Worried?"

Gibbs smiled. "What? Doesn't a boss have the right to know about the well being of his employees? Make sure you tell me next time, David, or else you're going straight on maternity leave."

Ziva nodded eagerly. If there was one thing worse than being stuck at a desk all day, it was being stuck in an apartment all day.


	22. Another Argument and a One Night Stand

Tony looked at his watch. _Three thirty_. He had half an hour before Ziva came waddling out of that elevator, wanting to talk. He had his ideas ready, all written down in his notebook that was in his drawer. Now all he had to do was finish off his reports. Easy – not. The report was on a case he had nearly forgotten about – all the baby stuff had taken over his mind. He tried to remember the details of the case from a few days ago.

McGee smiled as he watched Tony try to remember everything about the case. "You ok, Tony?"

Tony looked at him sharply. "I'm fine, McGee. Just… finding it hard to remember." Tony sighed. For some reason he felt like he could snap someone's neck. He was tired – Maria had managed to keep him up all night with her music, and even made up the excuse that she didn't have school so she could sleep as late as she wanted. In the end he had slept on the couch for four hours before waking up to Ziva stroking his head softly.

He glanced at his watch. _Three fifty_. It wasn't even four and he was already tired. He quickly typed up what he could remember of the case before the elevator dinged and Abby and Ziva walked out, carrying some paint samples. Tony and McGee watched them in shock as they placed the samples on Ziva's desk. Ziva noticed the look on Tony's face.

"It was Abby's idea," she told him. "Besides, it's good to be prepared."

Tony looked at his watch again. _Three fifty-five_. Five minutes before Ziva was going to load him with questions. 'Might as well get on with it now,' he thought. He walked up to Ziva's desk, where she and Abby were looking at colours and picking out which ones looked best. Tony peeked over their shoulders and his eyes widened when he realized what colour they were looking at.

"Green?" he asked. Abby and Ziva turned to face him.

"Yes. Light green happens to be a very neutral colour, and I want my girls to have a neutral looking room." Ziva showed him the card with the shades of light green. Tony rolled his eyes and picked up a card with different shades of blue.

"Sky blue looks quite cute for a girl's room," he noted. Ziva ignored him and continued to look at the light green card in her hand.

"I don't want my girls to have a sky-blue room, Tony."

"I don't want my girls to have a green room, though. To be honest, I'd prefer pink."

Abby rolled her eyes. "I should let you guys get on with choosing the colours, then." She put down a pink card and headed for the elevator. "See you guys later."

Ziva picked up a card with different shades of green on it. "These greens look quite nice."

Tony rolled his eyes. "How about we pick a more feminine colour?" He picked up a card with shades of light blue on them. "Like blue?"

Ziva chuckled. "Green is definitely a more girly colour."

Tony laughed sarcastically. "No it is not! We're having blue."

"No, we're having green."

"Blue."

"Green!"

"Blue!" He looked at McGee. "Probie!"

McGee looked up sharply. "What?"

"What colour do you think is better?" Ziva asked him. "I chose green, Tony chose blue."

"Obviously blue is better," Tony gloated.

"I dunno…" McGee thought for a moment. "I suggest you go with Ziva's idea… I mean, she's the one having the kids."

Ziva smiled. Tony frowned as he put his head in his hands. He sighed as he looked up at Ziva.

"Fine then. You win. I'll choose the kitchen." He walked to place the cards back on Ziva's desk. She smiled up at him.

"Actually, I have already chosen that. You can choose the living room though."

Tony frowned at him. "Great. I hate you, you know."

"Hate me?"

Tony felt agitated. "You're so selfish, and it's gotten worse since you became pregnant."

"Tony! You are so rude!" Ziva glared at him angrily.

"Why should I care? You've got what you want!"

"I'm guessing Ziva isn't the only one experiencing mood swings…" McGee laughed.

Tony glared at him. "If I hear one more peep out of you, I will kill you McMouthy." Tony stood up and stormed out of the bull-pen. Ziva watched him as the doors dinged shut. McGee looked at Ziva, puzzled.

"What's up with him?" he asked.

"It's what you get when you deprive Tony of his sleep."

* * *

Tony sat on the bar stool, sipping a glass of beer. 'It's not got much alcohol,' he thought, 'but if I drink more Ziva'll notice. It'll have to do.' He continued to drink more beer, thinking about how the afternoon had gone. He was annoyed at the fact that something that small had got on his nerves.

"I thought I had more self control," he said to himself.

"So did I."

Tony spun on the stool to see the person he had least expected standing behind him.

"Jeanne?"

She smiled. "Yes, it's me Tony."

He stared at her in shock. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come down for a drink, then I saw you here." She sat on the stool beside him. "How about I buy you another glass? Maybe some wine?"

Tony looked down at his glass and noticed it was empty. He shook his head. "I'm good thanks."

Jeanne looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine… really…"

"How about you come round to mine for some coffee? We can chat there." She pleaded him with her eyes.

Tony smiled at her and nodded. "That would be great."

* * *

Jeanne opened the door to her apartment. Tony looked around at shock at the state of the place.

"Apart from the obvious mess, it's the same as it used to be," Jeanne explained.

"It's the same even with the mess."

Jeanne punched Tony playfully on his right shoulder. He winced a bit.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just had a little work accident."

"Oh." Jeanne walked into her kitchen and came back out about five minutes later, holding two glasses and a bottle of wine. Tony stared at her.

"Oh, Jeanne… I can't…"

"Of course you can, Tony. Just one glass?"

Tony sighed and eventually agreed. He sat down on her couch and watched her as she placed the glasses down on the table and poured Tony some wine. He picked up his glass and swished it around his glass a bit before taking a sip. He smiled at Jeanne.

"I haven't had wine in ages," he said as he finished his glass. Jeanne smiled at him and poured him another glass. He shook his head.

"Oh, come on, one more?" she pleaded. He rolled his eyes before nodding.

Four glasses later, Tony was sitting back on the couch, babbling drunkenly. Jeanne laughed at him, obviously just as drunk as he was.

"You know what we should do…" Tony slurred. "We should go on a date sometime… it would be awesome…"

Jeanne laughed. "I thought you were busy with work all the time?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Tony laughed as well. He grabbed Jeanne's hand and kissed it. "Do you know what I want to do now?"

Jeanne giggled and pulled herself and Tony off the couch. She dragged him towards her bedroom. "Of course I do," she whispered as she pushed him in and closed the door behind her.


	23. Confessing To Cheating

**Because I've has **_**soooooooooo**_** many complaints about this chapter alone, I've decided to rewrite it. I hope you're all happy.**

* * *

Tony rolled over in bed, hoping to feel the warmth of a pregnant Ziva beside him. He felt a warm body, but when he didn't feel the baby bump his eyes snapped open. He was shocked at what he saw and sat up immediately, jumping out of the bed. He was wondering why he was in bed with Jeanne before he noticed that he was standing in just his boxers. Okay, so had hadn't done _that_ with her. He looked at the alarm on Jeanne's bedside table. It was midnight.

'Ziva's going to kill me!' his mind screamed as he grabbed his clothes off the floor and quickly put them on. He silently ran out of the room and the apartment, making sure he didn't forget anything and signaled for a cab outside. He asked for a ride to his house.

"I hope she isn't awake…" he murmured to himself as he paid the cab driver and jumped out of the car. He sighed and smiled when he noticed the apartment lights weren't on. He opened the door quietly and as he entered the living room he expected an angry Ziva sitting on the sofa. What he didn't expect was an angry Maria sitting there intead.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. Tony gulped.

"Out," he replied as she stood up and walked towards him slowly. He froze when she got near enough to smell his breath. She sniffed him.

"You've been drinking."

"So, where's Ziva?" Tony asked, eager to change the subject.

"Sleeping. She needed her rest. Why?"

Tony rubbed his head. "I'm not in the mood for questions now, Maria." He left the living room and headed for his bedroom. "Good night."

* * *

Tony rubbed his head, the signs of a hangover showing even more clearly now. McGee looked at him suspiciously.

"You ok, Tony?" he asked.

Tony looked up at McGee. "I'm fine."

"You don't look so good."

"It's called a hangover, McGee."

McGee studied his face. "To me it looks like you've done something wrong, because you look guiltier than I've ever seen before."

Tony attempted to straighten his face, but failed miserably. He sighed. "Can you keep a secret, Tim?"

McGee noted that fact that he had used his first name and realized the importance of what he was about to say. "Yeah…"

Tony signaled for him to come over. "It's about… last night…"

* * *

McGee placed the Caf-Pow on Abby's desk. Abby turned when he placed the drink down.

"McGee?" She smiled. "I'm sure it was Tony's turn to collect the evidence…"

"He's not feeling so good."

Abby's smiled faded. "Tony's sick? But he can't get sick! I mean, he can still get sick like catch the flu and stuff like that, but he's not allowed to! The last time he did he nearly died, and I specifically forbade him from ever getting ill again! When I lay my hands on that man…"

McGee grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Abby, chill! He's just got a hangover, that's all."

"A hangover? But Tony never gets a hangover! And if he does you know he's done something stupid…" Abby's eyes widened in shock. "What did he do?"

Ziva slowly waddled into the lab and froze when she heard Tony's name being mentioned. She waited at the door, wanting to hear what McGee had to say.

"He… uh…" McGee took a deep breath. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise, Timmy, now tell me!"

"He told me that he had a 'date' with…" McGee paused.

"With who?" Abby was anxious to know.

"Jeanne."

McGee winced as he heard Ziva storm to the elevator and press the button angrily. Abby stared at him in shock.

"She wasn't supposed to know?"

McGee shook his head and quickly hurried after Ziva. He ran when the elevator doors were closing, but didn't make it in time. He groaned. "Tony will kill me."

* * *

Ziva stormed out of the elevator and straight over to Tony's desk. Tony looked up and smiled sheepishly when he saw her face.

"Hi, honey…"

"When, exactly, were you planning on telling me about your little date with Jeanne?" she demanded.

Tony's eyes widened in fright. He was gobsmacked. He noticed McGee run into the bull-pen.

"You told Ziva that I slept with Jeanne?" he yelled. McGee froze as Ziva turned to face him. He could see the anger flaring in her eyes. He looked over at Tony.

"No… but you just did…"

Tony suddenly felt frightened when he realized what had just happened. Ziva turned to him sharply.

"You SLEPT with her?" she screamed. She spun towards her desk and opened it.

"I did not sleep with her!" he snapped before realising Ziva was still furious, and maybe even beginning to cry. "Ziva, it was a mistake…" Tony babbled as Ziva took out the hardback book that Tony had got her when he had found out she was pregnant.

"I was drunk, Ziva!" he admitted.

Ziva swiftly turned and threw the hardback book at Tony's head. He ducked before the book hit him.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed before storming off to the ladies room. Tony took a little while to recover before glaring at McGee, who was still in shock about everything that had just happened. McGee turned to Tony.

"You really did it this time, Tony."

"Shut it McSay-It-All. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this mess!"

McGee thought about it. "Actually, knowing you, it would have leaked eventually."

"What would have, McGee?" Gibbs sat at his desk with his cup of coffee. Tony gulped. McGee bit his lip.

"The… uh… fact that… uh…"

"Spit it out McGee!"

"Tony 'slept' with another woman and now Ziva's crying in the ladies' room!" McGee blurted. Gibbs glared at Tony.

"You did WHAT DiNozzo?" Gibbs' protective fatherly side immediately came out. Tony was shaking behind his desk.

"I… uh…"

Gibbs was out of the bull-pen before Tony could even answer.

* * *

Ziva sat in the toilet stall, sobbing and dabbing her eyes with tissues. How could he? How could he propose then go off with another woman? She cried even more when she remembered all the good times they had together, and how just one little thing ruined it. She heard the door to the ladies' room open.

"Hello?" She smiled faintly at the familiar voice.

"Gibbs?"

She heard him walk up to her stall and knock on the door. "Open up, David."

Ziva took a shaky breath. "Why should I? I look terrible."

"Ziva…" She heard him knock on the door again. "If I have to climb over and injure myself, it'll be on your conscience."

Ziva couldn't help giggling a little at that. She opened the door and was immediately drawn into a fatherly hug from Gibbs. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"I know what Tony did to you," he whispered softly in her ear. He felt Ziva sob.

"But do you know who he did it with?" she mumbled.

His silence told her that he didn't.

"He did it with… Jeanne." She started crying again. Gibbs hugged her tighter and kissed her head. He could feel his shirt becoming wetter, but he knew he had to do something to get her to stop. He stroked her hair as he thought about what he should do.

"How did you find out about this?" Gibbs asked. Ziva looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I… I heard McGee talking about it with Abby."

"Abby?"

Ziva nodded. Gibbs knew who he had to talk to first.


	24. Talking, Headslaps and Crossing Paths

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab, guiding Ziva by her shoulders. He winced when the blast of the music hit his ears.

"Abby!"

Abby spun around in her chair. "Oh, hi Gibbs!"

Gibbs turned off the music that was blasting in the lab. "Do you seriously have to play that crap all the time, Abs?"

"Gibbs! This is not called crap! It's called music!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes before he remembered Ziva was standing behind him. Abby looked over his shoulder.

"Ziva!" She pushed past Gibbs and hugged her tightly. Ziva took a shaky breath before hugging her back.

"Ziva, I swear I didn't want to hurt you! If you hadn't found out I would have got him back personally!" Abby babbled. Ziva managed a small smile.

"Thanks Abby."

"If there's anything you want me to do to Tony, just tell me."

"Don't worry. I've already thrown a book at his head."

Abby gasped as she held her at arm's length. Ziva noticed the look of horror on her face.

"Don't worry, I missed the target."

Abby let out a deep breath and smiled at Ziva before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Gibbs walking into her office and signaling for her to follow him. She grabbed a book on baby stuff and handed it to Ziva before following Gibbs into her office. Ziva sat on one of Abby's stools and started reading the book.

Abby made sure the office door closed behind her before she turned to Gibbs. He signaled for her to lean in closer.

"Abby, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it bossman?"

"I need you and McGee to get Tony to talk to Jeanne."

"What? Why?"

"I think she was confused about what she and Tony did the other night."

"Why do you think that, Gibbs?"

"Because if Tony had told her about Ziva, she probably wouldn't have done what she had done with him."

Abby thought about it. "Ok. I'll let things cool down a bit first, and then McGee and I will talk to Tony."

Gibbs smiled and kissed her cheek. "Good."

Abby walked back out of the office to find Ziva crying at her computer. She rushed over to her. "Ziva, are you ok?"

"No, Abby, I am not! First we argue over our wedding plans – something I've been wanting to talk about for a while – next the babies' room, and now I've found out that he's slept with another woman. It is putting me through all kinds of stress and –"

Abby hugged her tightly. "I know what you're going to say – being pregnant doesn't help, it just makes things worse."

Ziva cried into Abby's shoulder and nodded. "I don't know if he wants to marry me. I don't even think he loves me anymore."

Abby gasped. "Don't say that! We all know that he loves you to bits, and if you know what's right for you you'll keep the ring."

"No, Abby, I should return it. I'm not marrying him anyway."

"And who told you that, Agent David?"

Abby and Ziva turned to face Gibbs at the office door. "Well, uh…"

"Returning the ring will make things a whole lot worse, Ziva, trust me. It always does."

"You know what will make me better?" Abby asked.

Gibbs gave her a soft glare. "Don't push your luck, Abs."

* * *

At 10pm, Tony walked into the apartment to be greeted by an angry Maria. He sighed as he tried to walk past her to his bedroom, but was stopped when she stepped in front of him, blocking the way into the bedroom he and Ziva shared. She folded her arms and frowned at him.

"How could you do such a thing?" she screamed at him. Tony rolled his eyes when he realized what she was talking about.

"Look, I was drunk ok?" He tried to push past her, but she stayed grounded.

"I may be small, but my mates don't call me the mini-ninja for nothing!"

Tony tried to push past her again. She stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked.

"To bed, duh?"

"No you aren't." Maria pointed to the living room. "Ziva said you're on the couch."

Tony looked into the living room and gasped at what he saw. Ziva had left a pair of sweatpants, an old t-shirt and a blanket on the couch. He stared in shock. Maria smiled at his expression.

"Have a good night, Tony!" she called out as she left the living room and went to her room for bed. Tony groaned as he made his way over to the couch and picked his stuff up off the chairs.

"I might as well get ready for bed, then," he sighed as he started getting his clothes off. He pulled on the t-shirt and sweatpants and settled uncomfortably onto the couch. 'This will be a long night,' he thought to himself as he attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

Tony woke up the next morning to the sound of music blasting through the house. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his forehead sorely. He didn't think music could give him that bad a headache. He looked up at the clock which Ziva had hung on the wall above the TV. _Four am?_ Seriously? Tony climbed off the sofa only to be slowed down by an aching back.

'So that's why Ziva never let me sleep on the sofa…' he thought to himself as he got up. He stumbled down the corridor to Maria's bedroom and banged on the door.

"MARIA! Turn that racket off!"

Maria opened her door, holding a knife in her hand, and raised an eyebrow at Tony. "And why should I?"

"Because some people are trying to sleep!"

"Ziva doesn't seem to mind."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I meant me, midget!" Tony gulped as Maria stepped towards him. She glared up at him. 'I don't think I've ever been scared of someone this small in my life!' Tony thought.

"First of all, do not ever call me midget again and secondly –" She twirled the throwing knife in her hand. "There's no way I would turn off the music for someone like you." She slammed the door in his face.

"I think she was having target practice," Tony thought aloud.

* * *

Tony put his head on his desk, attempting to rest after being woken up early in the morning. Just as he was about to drop off, a hand hit the back of his head. He sat up immediately, only to see that it wasn't Gibbs who had hit him – it was Rebecca.

"Oh, hi Rebecca."

Rebecca just stood there, glaring at him. She narrowed her eyes at him. "And here I thought you were a kind, loyal guy…" She stormed off towards the stairs and ran down, rather than taking the elevator. He stared after her in shock.

"I guess she found out then," he sighed. He looked over to Ziva's desk, where she sat reading a book, and waved at her, attempting to get her attention. He sighed with frustration when she continued to ignore him.

"She's ignoring you on purpose, Tony," McGee explained. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"I can see that, McGee."

"Oh? So did you see the pregnancy book you bought her in the trash?"

Tony frowned at McGee before he turned to his trash where, sure enough, the pregnancy book lay. Tony's head dropped back to his desk. "I hate my life."


	25. The Plan   Part 1

Abby sighed as Tony left the lab. It had been the same routine for the past week. Ziva comes in the morning, they spend some girl time together, they go out for lunch, she goes back upstairs, Tony comes down with evidence – but not when Ziva's there – and they talk a little before he heads back to work. Most of the time, McGee comes down to help her. As McGee walked into the lab, she finally exploded.

"That's it! I've had it with this 'Tony and Ziva not talking' thing! It's getting out of hand!"

"They'll get over it when they're ready, Abs. There's nothing you can do about it." McGee kissed her cheek as he placed her Caf-Pow on her desk. Abby stood thinking about it for a moment.

"Wait…" Abby smiled. "Maybe I can…" She whispered something in McGee's ear. He first looked at her with amazement, then in shock.

"No way! I won't do it!" He started to walk away. Abby grabbed his arm.

"Oh come on McGee – not even for love?"

"No! Tony will kill me!"

Abby smirked. "Doesn't he do that on a daily basis?"

McGee frowned. "Good point…"

"Well, don't worry – there is another plan." She pulled him closer. "Gibbs thought of it."

* * *

Abby and McGee walked into the bull-pen together, heading straight for Tony's desk. They were about to reach it when someone whistled at them. They turned to see Gibbs signaling for them to come over. They walked over to him and leaned on his desk.

"What do you two think you are doing?" he asked quietly.

"We're going ahead with that plan of yours, o great and fearless leader," Abby explained.

Gibbs smirked. "Alright then. Just make sure you take him at lunch and not when he's meant to be working for me."

"Got it, boss," McGee answered. He turned with Abby and headed to Tony's desk, where he was sitting with his head on his desk.

"Tony?" Abby asked. She leaned down only to hear him snoring. She looked up at McGee for help. He rolled his eyes before taking out the copy of 'Deep Six' Tony kept in his desk and slamming it on the table. Tony jumped up when he heard the noise.

"What happened?" he cried as he sat up. He frowned when he saw McGee and Abby standing in front of him, smiling.

"Oh, what do you want?"

Abby's smile broadened. "We just wanted to take you out for lunch."

"Sorry, guys, but I don't feel like –"

"You are going out for lunch, DiNozzo. You don't have a choice." Gibbs gave him a small grin.

Tony sighed. "Fine then."

"We'll pick you up later!" Abby skipped back to her lab. McGee stood in front of Tony, waiting for him to look at him. Tony looked up at him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I just want to apologise for messing this all up, Tony."

Tony smiled. "It's ok, Probie. I feel better now that you're still talking to me."

McGee smiled back. "That's good, Tony."

* * *

Abby dragged Tony and McGee into the café, only to find Gibbs and Rebecca already sitting at a table waiting for them.

"Hi guys!" Abby squealed as she neared the table with the boys. Tony stared at them in shock.

"Boss?"

Gibbs looked up at him. "Yeah, DiNozzo?"

"What… what are you doing here?"

"I'm coming out for lunch. What does it look like, DiNozzo?"

Rebecca snickered. "You really should meet my boyfriend – you would be awesome mates!"

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you hated me?"

Rebecca laughed. "It was a trick – you know, a joke?"

Abby sat at the table. "That was a good one, girl."

McGee joined them at the table. "Sit down, Tony."

Tony sat down cautiously at the table. Rebecca took a few sandwiches out of her bag and placed them on the table. Everyone except Tony grabbed one and opened it. Rebecca looked at Tony, silently urging him to take it. He shook his head. Gibbs quickly realized what was happening and took the last sandwich, putting it in front of Tony.

"Eat something, DiNozzo."

Tony took the sandwich and slowly opened it. He was reluctant to eat anything.

"Tony?" Rebecca looked at him worriedly. Tony looked up at her. He knew what she was going to say, and took a bite of the sandwich. He smiled as he ate it.

"This is good!"

Abby, McGee and Rebecca laughed at his face. Gibbs refrained from laughing; because he knew what he was going to say would hurt him. Tony saw the look on his face.

"You alright, boss?" he asked.

Gibbs gave him an awkward smile. "I'm fine, DiNozzo. Just thinking about something."

"About what, boss?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Ziva asked me to go with her for her ultrasound."

Tony's face fell. "What did you say?"

"It doesn't matter what he said, Tony," Abby butted in. "You will be going with Ziva to the ultrasound by the end of this week."

"And you're going to get married and raise those babies together," Rebecca continued. "Even if I have to force you together."

"I still don't get it – you're five-feet-seven and I'm scared of you?" Tony laughed.

Rebecca smiled. "My best mate taught me martial arts, and my other best mate used to go to the gym with me. We used to do weights together."

Tony stared at her in shock. "Now I know why I'm scared of you." He sighed. "So, how exactly are we going to make this all better?"

McGee smiled at him. "How far from here is Jeanne's apartment?"

* * *

Tony nervously knocked on Jeanne's door and turned to McGee, who was standing around the corner. He gave him a thumbs up, urging Tony to go on. Just as Tony turned back to the door, it opened.

"Tony?" Jeanne smiled at him. Tony ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Jeanne."

Jeanne noticed how nervous he looked. "Do you want to come in?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

She stepped aside and let Tony walk in. "Have a seat."

Tony sat on the couch and tried to relax as Jeanne walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink? Juice, coffee?"

"A glass of water would be fine."

Jeanne disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with a glass of water and a mug of coffee in her hands. She placed the glass of water on the coffee table and sat down, taking a sip from the coffee mug. Tony took a sip from the glass of water and a deep breath.

"Jeanne, there's something I have to tell you."

Jeanne looked up at him. "Ok." She put the mug down on the table. "Tell me."

"I'm engaged."

"Oh, but Tony we're not…" Jeanne finally realized the situation they were in. "Oh, so that's why you didn't return my calls."

Tony nodded.

"I'm cool with that. To be honest, I've got a boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Tony was relieved. "Yeah… and then there's what _nearly_ happened the other night…"

Jeanne bit her lip. "Your fiancée found out?"

"Yeah."

"Just gimme her number and I'll tell her what happened."

Tony was shocked. "You're not mad at me?"

"Tony, I'm completely over you. There's no way I would want to date you again, because now I've got the perfect man in my life."

Tony smiled. "I'm happy for you. It's just that I thought you still hated me."

"I've grown up, Tony. It's not right to hate people for a long time."

"Right. So you don't hate me anymore?"

"Don't push it, Tony."

He scribbled Ziva's number on a piece of paper and handed it to Jeanne. "Here's her number. And if she comes to kill you with a paper clip, call me."

Jeanne laughed as she stood up and showed Tony to the door. "So maybe we could hang out, like mates? I could bring my boyfriend and you could bring your fiancée?"

Tony smiled. "Sure, Jeanne. That would be cool." He opened the door and stepped outside. "So, see ya sometime?"

"See ya, Tony!" She shut the door behind her. Tony smiled as he walked towards McGee and Abby. They immediately noticed the smile on his face.

"I'm guessing that all went well?" McGee asked.

"Yeah! She actually offered to talk to Ziva about it!"

"I just hope she lives to tell the tale…" McGee started.

"Ok," Abby butted in. "Now for part two of the plan."


	26. The Plan  Part 2

Are you sure this is gonna work?" Tony asked McGee. Abby had taken Ziva down to her lab to do some baby stuff – choosing outfits and finding toys.

"I'm sure it will, Tony."

"I dunno, McGee, maybe I should get the ring back…"

"Let her keep the damn ring, DiNozzo." Gibbs sat at his desk.

"But why boss? I don't think she even cares about me anymore." Tony put his head in his hands.

"Because you still love her, DiNozzo. It's not that hard to work out."

McGee smiled. "Actually, it might be hard for him…"

"McGee…" Tony warned.

McGee straightened his face. "Right, shut up if you wanna live. Got it."

Gibbs looked at the two men expectantly. "Are you two ready?"

Tony sighed before nodding. "I'm ready, boss."

* * *

Abby grabbed Ziva's hand and continued to drag her down the corridor towards interrogation. Ziva stumbled as she was dragged down the corridor.

"Abby! Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"It's a surprise!" she replied. When she reached interrogation room 1, she opened the door for Ziva. "Your surprise is in there," she told her.

As Ziva stepped into the room, she shoved her and closed the door. Ziva spun around to get out of the room quickly, but wasn't fast enough to make it out of the door – it slammed in her face. Ziva reached for the handle and turned it, but growled when she heard it lock. She pounded on the door. "Abby! Let me out!"

"It's not gonna happen."

Ziva span to face the person who had just spoken. It was Tony. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah," he replied. "Just me."

There was an awkward silence in the room as the two acknowledged each other. They both realized what they had to say.

"I just –" they both started simultaneously. They laughed at each other.

"You go first," Ziva said.

"I just want to say sorry for being such a jerk. I know that being tired didn't help, and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I should've told you how I felt about the plans and shared your idea rather than storming off and _nearly_ sleeping with my ex-girlfriend."

Ziva paused. "_Nearly_?" she frowned, but sighed and continued with what she had to say. "And I would like to apologise for being so bad tempered and not listening to your ideas or your side of the story. I should have told Maria to turn the music off when she woke me up."

"So, will you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me."

"I forgive you." Tony paused. "Do you still love me?"

"Oh, Tony!" Ziva waddled up to him and hugged him. "There's no need to ask the question when the answer is right beneath your toes."

Tony chuckled. "You're an American citizen and you still can't get the phrases right: it's right beneath your NOSE."

"Ok," Ziva admitted. "Just remember to write that in your wedding vows," she teased. Tony laughed and kissed her head.

"I will, Ziva, because I love you."

Ziva looked up at him. "I love you too." She kissed him tenderly on the lips, and they shared the most passionate kiss they had in weeks. When they pulled away Ziva remembered something.

"Oh, I just remembered – Jeanne called."

Tony stiffened.

"She told me about what happened the other night."

Tony relaxed a bit. "What did she say?"

"She explained about how it was partly – no mainly – her fault."

Tony let out a huge breath of relief.

Ziva smiled. "I'm guessing you didn't want her to say that it was all your fault."

Tony chuckled. "You guessed correctly, my sexy little ninja." He gave her a peck on the lips. "Besides, I didn't sleep with her..."

Ziva rolled her eyes at him and slapped him on the arm. "You are very lucky that you did not."

Tony just smiled.

* * *

Abby and McGee watched the whole conversation from the observation room. McGee's arm slipped around Abby's waist and they smiled at the way they acted towards each other. Abby rested her head on McGee's shoulder.

"They look so sweet together," Abby smiled.

"I know, Abs. I'm just glad they're back together again."

"Yeah, it'll keep the bull-pen the way it should be."

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat quietly at their desks, stealing the occasional smile or laugh at each other. Gibbs walked into the bull-pen, quite shocked by the quietness. Of course, he expected it from McGee, who was doing his computer work like crazy, but Tony and Ziva? He sat at his desk and checked his e-mails before something seemed to fly in the bull-pen. He smiled – Tony was at it again. He heard Ziva growl. 'I wouldn't mess with her if I were you, DiNozzo,' he thought as Tony threw another paper ball at her head. Ziva growled even louder this time. Tony threw one more paper ball before she cracked.

"Stop it now, Tony."

"No way." He threw another ball at her head. This time Ziva caught it and threw it back, catching Tony in the forehead. She giggled. Tony scrunched up another piece of paper and threw it at Ziva again, hitting her forehead. Her giggling ceased immediately. McGee and Tony failed to hide their laughter. Gibbs couldn't hold back a smile.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"You… you should've seen your face!" Tony laughed even louder. Ziva picked up her stapler and was about to throw it when Gibbs' phone rang. He picked it up and spoke for a bit before putting it down. He got up and started to walk off to Forensics.

"I don't want to see any of you in autopsy, understand?"

Tony and McGee smiled at him. "Got it boss!"

Ziva nodded. "By the way, Gibbs, about the ultrasound…"

"Can't make it. Busy."

Ziva's eyes widened in shock. She realized the situation she had been put in and smiled. "I guess I should have expected that." She turned to Tony. "Will you come with me tomorrow?"

Tony's face brightened up. "I would love to! I mean you're now, what, 25 weeks? And tomorrow I'll be able to see my little girls! By the way, when is the appointment?"

Ziva laughed. "At 1 o'clock tomorrow, after we have lunch."

"You've had this all sorted out, haven't you?"

Ziva nodded eagerly. "I had a feeling this would happen if we became friends again."

Tony stood up and slowly walked towards Ziva's desk. "We're more than friends Ziva, much more." He caressed her cheek.

Ziva leaned into Tony's caress and smiled. "Are we?"

Tony smiled at her. "Of course we are." He leaned in and kissed Ziva tenderly on the lips. She was a little shocked by what had happened, but kissed him back with feeling, bringing her hands up to his neck. Tony brought his other hand to the other side of her face and smiled as they pulled away from each other.

"You are right," Ziva gasped, "we definitely are."


	27. The First Frat Brother

Dr. Buxton moved the scanner over Ziva's belly, showing the couple the babies that had been growing in Ziva for the past few months.

"As you can see, the babies are growing at a healthy rate, or what is considered healthy for twins," the doctor explained as Tony and Ziva spotted the twin girls. They were holding each other's hands tightly, Ziva's iron grip nearly crushing Tony's hand. Tony cleared his throat to get Ziva's attention, and she realized her grip was too tight. She immediately released her grip on Tony's hand. Tony smiled as they moved inside her. The doctor turned off the machine and handed Ziva a tissue to wipe the 'blue goo' off her expanding belly. Ziva took the tissue politely and wiped her belly.

"So, as usual, keep yourself safe, and I'll see you hopefully in a few weeks! Just remember to sort out an appointment at the front desk and there are photos available there as well if you would like some."

"Thank you, doctor." Tony helped Ziva off the bed and led her out of the room. He closed the door behind them and wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed down the corridor to the main office. Ziva smiled up at him.

"That went well, didn't it?" she said as they reached the front desk. They arranged an appointment for a few weeks later and collected some pictures for Abby before leaving the hospital. Tony opened the car door for Ziva before sitting down in the driver's seat. He leaned over and gave Ziva a quick peck on the lips before starting the car. Ziva held up the photos in front of her and smiled.

"I can't wait to see what Abby will do when she sees these!" she laughed.

* * *

Tony opened the front door to the sound of music blasting around the house. 'Ziva isn't home yet?' he asked himself. He shut the door behind him and dumped his bag behind the door before racing to Maria's bedroom, where she sat on her bed doing make-up. Tony cleared his throat and leaned on her doorframe. Maria looked up at him.

"Oh, you're home." She put down her make-up, turned off her music and folded her arms. Tony smiled.

"There's no need for you to be like that, because I apologized to Ziva **TWO DAYS AGO!"**

"Oh, I know. It's just if you're going to be all fatherly and ask me about a party, there's no way I'm gonna tell you about it."

"No need." Tony smirked. "I'll leave that to your sister."

Maria stared after him in shock as he left the room and made his way to his own bedroom. Tony couldn't help chuckling as he opened the door to reveal a tired Ziva in her pajamas, sitting up in bed reading a book. He sat down on the bed beside her and smiled at her, placing his hand on her belly. She smiled at him as he put his head on her belly. Tony sat up quickly when both babies kicked.

"Did you know that your sister is going out partying tonight?" he asked. Ziva dropped her book and stared at him in shock before storming off to Maria's room.

"Don't forget that stress isn't good for the babies!" he called out behind her. He heard Ziva let out a sarcastic "HA!" before Maria's bedroom was slammed open, and closed just as vigorously. Tony laughed to himself.

"Revenge is a sweet, sweet thing."

* * *

Maria frowned as she sat at Gibbs' desk the next day, under strict orders from both him, Ziva and Tony to stay put unless she was told otherwise. She sat glaring at Tony, who seemed to be enjoying her punishment. She kicked the desk continuously, hoping to annoy him or get his attention. Instead, she earned Ziva's glare, which may have scarred her for life.

"Is there something wrong, Maria?" Ziva snarled. Maria shrugged.

"I dunno – you ask me. I mean, I'm the one being treated like a kid."

"That's because you are a kid," Tony butted in.

"No I'm not! Kids don't sneak out to parties at night!"

"That is very right." Ziva looked over at Tony for help.

He saw her look. "Still, most kids end up being around five-foot-two by the time they're eleven, and you're fourteen and only five feet."

"Actually, I'm five-foot-one."

"There's only one inch difference."

"Ziva! Can I go back to Abby's lab now?"

Ziva sighed. "Only if you promise not to try and escape again. It is a good thing that Gibbs managed to catch you before you before you got out."

"Good? Pfft! I swear he wanted to kill me!"

"It is not right to swear, Maria."

"Oh, for fu–"

"Maria…" Tony warned.

"Fine then. I promise that I won't try to escape or swear for the rest of the day." She got up from the chair. "Now can I go?"

"Fine then," Ziva said, "but I will take you."

Maria growled and stormed off to the elevator, punching the down button. Tony laughed at her attitude and turned to McGee.

"Hey, McGoo! I kinda need your help."

"What do you want, Tony?" McGee sighed.

"Do you mind coming out for lunch with me? I need some help picking out colours for the babies' room."

McGee studied his face, just to make sure it wasn't a joke. "Are you sure this isn't some sort of prank, Tony?"

"I'm sure, McGoo."

"Fine then, I'll come with you."

* * *

Tony and McGee walked into the bar and sat at one of the tables. A waiter walked up to them to get their orders. The duo ordered two martinis and after the waiter returned with their drinks, Tony pulled out a planning book with paint colours and wallpaper types in it. McGee stared at him as he sipped his drink.

"Wow, Tony. I didn't think you were that desperate."

"That's why you're here, McGee. I need help picking out the colours – I mean, you were there when Ziva and I had the big argument?"

"Yeah." McGee thought for a moment. "Maybe you could make it a theme-based room. You could do a field or hills, with a light blue sky and green grass. That way both green and blue are being used."

Tony smiled at McGee. "Thanks!" He opened the book. "What colour shades, though?"

The two men were flicking through the book, picking out shades for the room, when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned on his chair to see a light-haired, blue eyed man standing behind him holding a beer in his hand. He smiled at him.

"Can I help you?" Tony asked. The man smiled.

"You're Tony DiNozzo, right?"

"Yeah… what's it to ya?"

"Dude, it's me – Matthew Hudson. We went to college together!"

Tony stood up and faced Matthew. "Class 3b, Panama City Spring break?"

Matthew burst into a smile. "Hell yeah! That year David Alchel got caught sneaking out of dorm to get a pizza!"

"Yeah! Matt, dude, it's been so long!" He gave Matt a 'man hug'.

Matt let go of him. "Yeah, I mean we gotta catch up soon. Or when my girlfriend will let me out of the house."

Tony laughed. "I know the type, dude." He thought for a moment. "You know what, I'm painting mine and my fiancée's new house this weekend. How about you come and help – you can bring your girlfriend to keep an eye on you?"

Matt grinned. "Sure, I'll see if I can make it. Have you kept in contact with any of the guys?"

"Not really…"

"Well, I do, so maybe I can organize some sort of group meet up."

"Cool." Tony sat at the table. "Hey, do you wanna join us?"

Matt looked at his watch. "Nah, I should be heading back now. They're probably low on doctors." He headed away from the table. "See ya, mate!"

"See ya!" Tony turned back to McGee and the planning book. "So what colours should we use in the living room?"


	28. Baby Clothes and Big Debates

Tony woke up on Saturday to find himself in the perfect position – lying on his side, arms wrapped around the woman he loved that was snoring quietly. He was just about to get up when he felt one of the babies kick. Ziva's eyes opened sharply, and she turned in Tony's arms to find him awake and smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

"Good morning, my little hairy butt," she whispered. Tony kissed her.

"Good morning to you too, my sexy ninja." They kissed again, passionately.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Maria stormed into the room. She froze when she saw what they were doing.

"Hello?"

Tony and Ziva pulled away from each other quickly. "You could at least knock next time!" Tony yelled at her.

"Well sorry! I just came to tell you that Abby's here to take Ziva shopping."

"Shopping?" Ziva looked at Tony quizzically. Tony shrugged.

"She said she wanted to take you out today." He grinned at her. "You can't argue with Abby."

Ziva sighed and sat up in bed. "Does this mean I have to get ready? I was really looking forward to a lie-in."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Yes, that means you have to get ready. Abby's in the front room – waiting for you." She walked straight out of the room and back into her room to get ready for the day ahead.

Tony smiled as Ziva got up and locked herself in the bathroom. He quickly got his phone and dialed McGee's number on speed dial. After one ring, he picked it up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, McGoo."

"_Tony! Is Abby there yet?"_

"Yeah. That means we can go ahead as planned. Call Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer to tell them to meet us at the house."

"_Yeah, got it, Tony. See you later."_

"See ya." Tony ended the call and put the phone back on his table.

"Who was that?"

Tony turned to see Ziva standing at the bathroom door, wearing a dressing gown.

"Frat brother… haven't seen him for a long time," Tony lied. Ziva raised her eyebrows at him, then turned back to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Tony sighed. "That was a close one."

* * *

Tony looked around the table. Maria, McGee, Ducky, Palmer… Gibbs was upstairs and had started on a room already… he was missing two more people. There was a knock on the front door. Tony rose from the table and went to open it. It was Matt.

"Hey Tony."

"Matt? You came!" Tony laughed.

"Yeah, I thought you needed some help." Matt looked behind him and signaled for someone to come over. He looked back at Tony as a young woman appeared at his side. Tony looked at her in shock.

"Tony," Matt started, "this is my girlfriend –"

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca looked up at Tony's face. "Tony?" She looked at Matt. "This is the frat brother?"

"You're dating my frat brother?" Tony asked her in disbelief.

"You two have met?" Matt asked. He looked from Tony to Rebecca. They both nodded.

"He was my patient a few weeks ago." She turned to Tony. "How's Ziva?"

"She's cool." Tony moved aside to let them in. "You wanna come in? Everyone's in the kitchen."

The couple stepped into the house and walked into the kitchen, greeted by smiles everywhere. Tony closed the door and followed them in. He watched them sit down before setting a plan down on the table. Rebecca looked around the kitchen.

"Where's Abby?" she asked.

"Distracting Ziva," McGee answered.

Tony cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Ok, the furniture should be here around 1 so we have 3 hours max to paint the rooms and leave them to dry." He pointed at the plan. "I've allocated rooms for each person to paint on. Every person has at least one other person to work with. Here are the groups," he picked up the piece of paper and read it: "Ducky and Palmer, you'll be working on mine and Ziva's room – the paint colours have already been set out for you and there is a plan in the room showing you how to paint it; Maria and Rebecca, you'll be working on Maria's room – Maria's already picked out the colours and she knows how she wants it painted; Matt, McGee and I will be working on the living room. Gibbs is up in the babies' room – it's out of bounds and he says anyone who enters the room will never see the light of day again." He threw the piece of paper back down onto the table. "The only room that has been finished and decorated is the playroom right at the back of the house. I'll be around every hour to check on you guys. Everyone clear?"

All the people around the table nodded and left the table to head for the rooms they were painting.

"I just hope this goes well," Tony said to himself.

* * *

Abby led Ziva through the shop, picking out cute outfits for the babies to wear as they got older. Ziva just laughed as she continued to pick up outfits.

"Abby, I've got at least three months left of pregnancy, and most of these clothes aren't going to be wearable until they're at least seven months old, so they'll be left in there for about a year!"

Abby shrugged. "Better be safe than sorry, Ziva."

Ziva frowned.

Abby sighed. "Well what do you want me to do, Ziva? Pick out clothes for you?"

Ziva stared at Abby in shock as she realized what she had just said.

"No, Abby, no!"

"Oh come on!" Abby dragged her into a shop filled with maternity clothes. "We can find something that Tony could take you out in, or something more comfy than those old shirts you call pajamas."

Ziva bit her lip to stop herself from retorting to that statement. She took a deep breath and looked over at Abby who was picking out some maternity pajamas.

"Fine then, as long as they're green, black or purple."

Abby sighed and turned away from the pink and red outfits she had been looking at. After looking for the green and purple outfits and failing, she smiled at Ziva. She held up a blue outfit.

"How about blue?"

* * *

Tony had just finished painting one of the walls red when McGee walked in holding another pot of cream paint. Tony and Matt laughed.

"You've already finished a pot of paint?" Tony laughed. Matt held up the pot they had been using and a paint brush.

"You're the one that planned the way that this living room looks, so technically it's your fault." He dropped the empty pot and spun the paint brush playfully in his hand. Tony raised an eyebrow at them.

"How many coats?" Tony asked.

"This has to be our second." McGee put the pot of paint down and opened it.

"Second? I'd say it was more like our third," Matt said. Tony rolled his eyes at them and put his brush down. He headed towards the living room door and checked his watch. _1 o'clock_. The furniture was due there any time now. He was about to shout out a warning concerning the furniture when McGee ran out of the living room.

"Tony! The furniture truck's here!" McGee gasped as he stopped Tony. Tony rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Why did they have to be on time?" he asked himself. He went to open the door and saw a young man walking up towards the front door. He stopped in front of Tony.

"Mr DiNozzo?" he asked. Tony nodded.

"We've got your furniture for you in the truck."

"Thanks." Tony turned back towards the house. "Furniture's here!" he yelled up the stairs. There was a crash before three of the workers upstairs sped down the stairs. He watched as Maria, Rebecca and Jimmy ran straight to the truck and started picking things out for the rooms. Matt and McGee walked up behind him.

"They're gonna need some help," Matt noticed as he headed out to the truck with McGee. Tony joined them after a few seconds of watching them.

The first thing that was pulled out was the box containing Maria's dismantled bed. Rebecca carried the box inside and up the stairs to the room whilst Maria followed, carrying the white and aqua covers that matched the colours on the walls and floor. Jimmy grabbed the box containing Tony and Ziva's dismantled bed. He grunted as he picked the box up, but seemed to have no trouble taking the box inside and upstairs to Ducky. McGee and Matt emerged lastly, carrying the living room sofa together. Tony smiled.

"I guess we have to get the living room done, then!" he laughed as he led the pair back into the house.


	29. The Tour of the New House

Abby checked the time on her phone. _15:00_. The guys had to be done in the house by now. She checked to make sure Ziva was definitely napping on the couch before she speed dialed Tony's number on her cell.

"_Hello?"_ came the voice on the other line.

"Tony!" Abby yelled into the phone. She lowered her voice when she heard Ziva stir. "How long does it take for someone to decorate a house?"

"_Sorry, Abs. We're kinda having a little trouble hooking up the TV. McGee, how much longer?"_

"_It might not take as long if you came to help!"_ Abby heard McGee in the background.

"_What about Matt? Where's he?"_

"_Helping the girls assemble the bed. Tony, if you want this done soon, I suggest you come here and help me out… NOW!"_

"_Ok, I'm coming McFussy. I've gotta go, Abs. Keep an eye on Ziva, she's pretty sneaky."_

"Got it, Tony." She looked over to where Ziva was sleeping. "She's asleep right now, but I'm guessing she'll be hungry when she wakes up."

"_Okay, see ya Abs."_

"See ya." Abby ended the call and slipped the phone into her pocket. She heard a groan and turned to see Ziva slowly waking up. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled tiredly at Abby.

"Hey, Abby."

"Hey, Ziva! You're finally awake! Are you hungry? Because I can –"

"Yes, I'm hungry Abby," Ziva interrupted before Abby could babble on. "I'm in the mood for some pizza… or some ice cream… or maybe both…"

"Ok, eeww!"

"It's the carvings, Abby. Just get me some chocolate ice cream with chocolate on top."

"Chocolate ice cream with chocolate and sprinkles coming right up!" Abby darted into the kitchen and caused a little commotion before coming out with a tub of chocolate ice cream, a huge spoon coming out of the top. Ziva happily took it and dug in, eating it with glee. Abby laughed at her.

"You sure do get hungry, Ziva!"

"Abby, you have no idea."

* * *

Tony grunted as he finished pushing the TV back into its place against the wall. McGee and Matt sat on the red couch, watching Tony struggle doing the hard work. Matt laughed as Tony cried out in pain. McGee stopped smiling.

"You ok, Tony?" McGee asked, concerned.

"Just my shoulder. I think I injured it again." Tony moved away from the TV, clutching his shoulder in pain. Matt stopped laughing as he saw the pain in Tony's eyes.

"It's still bad?" McGee asked as he moved to help Tony up. Tony took McGee's arm and stood up carefully.

"Occasionally. I would never let Rebecca know, though."

"Let Rebecca know what?" Rebecca stood at the entrance to the living room from the corridor. She raised an eyebrow at Tony, waiting for an explanation, then noticed the way he was clutching his shoulder. "Don't tell me, you've injured your shoulder again?"

"No," Tony lied.

"Tony, sit down and rest. The guys will finish off everything else."

Tony sat down on the couch and winced as he sat back.

"Everything?" Matt asked in disbelief. McGee had the same look on his face. Rebecca smirked and nodded.

"I'll just get some painkillers for Tony. When I get back, I expect the living room to be finished."

"Fine then," Matt growled as he went to push the TV into the corner fully. McGee gave Rebecca a worried look.

"Just make sure the painkillers aren't too strong – you know how Tony is."

"I sure do, McGee. I was his nurse, after all." She smiled as she went to Tony's car to get his painkillers out. When she got back, the living room was done. Tony was still in a bit of pain, but seemed to be doing better.

"I don't need the painkillers Rebecca." Tony sat up immediately and closed his eyes to prevent the small wave of pain that flowed through his shoulder. He looked at his watch. _5 o'clock_. They were done. He got up and went to check on everyone upstairs. Maria's bedroom was done and looked perfect for someone with her attitude. His and Ziva's bedroom looked perfect, the walls and bed going together perfectly. Finally he knocked on the door to the babies' room.

"Gibbs! You done?"

Gibbs opened the door slightly and looked through the gap. "Yeah, DiNozzo. I was just waiting for you to bring Ziva."

Tony smiled and got out his phone. "Got it boss." He dialed Abby's number on speed dial and waited for her to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Abs. We seem to be done here. How's Ziva?"

"_She's good, probably eating me out of house and home, but fine."_

"I guess that's a good thing then, because she's eating healthily. So you on your way then?"

"_Woah, you've only just called me, and now you're telling me to get down there? Jeez, Tony. Calm down. I'll be on my way with Ziva in a sec."_

"Good. See ya soon then." Tony ended the call and slipped the phone into his pocket. "She'll be here soon."

* * *

"Here – put this on." Abby handed Ziva a blindfold to wear. Ziva rejected it.

"No, Abby. I won't wear it until you tell me where we're going."

"It's a surprise, Ziva." Abby forced her to take the blindfold. "It won't be a surprise if you know where we're going." She span Ziva around and put on the blindfold, making sure it was tight enough so that she couldn't see through it.

"Abby!" Ziva protested. Abby ignored her and continued to tie the blindfold on her. When she finished she spun Ziva around twice, just to make sure she didn't know exactly where they were going. She smiled when Ziva stumbled and walked around dizzily for a few seconds. When she finally stood still, Abby grabbed her shoulders and led her out of the apartment and to her car.

"Where are we going Abby?" she asked. Abby ignored her – she knew that if she spoke she would spoil the surprise. She sat Ziva down in the passenger seat, walked around the car to the driver's seat and sat down. Ziva was getting agitated.

"Abby, where are we going?" she demanded. Abby smiled.

"Somewhere."

"But where?"

Abby just listened to her whine all the way to their destination, and couldn't help giggling at a few of her remarks and 'colourful' language vocabulary. They pair finally pulled up at the house. Abby pulled out her cell and dialed Tony's speed dial.

"_Hello?"_

"We're here."

* * *

Tony jumped off the couch and peered through the front window, spotting Abby's car blocking off the other cars in the driveway.

"What is it, Tony?" Maria asked.

"Abby's here with Ziva." He sighed. "She really has a habit of doing that."

"Doing what?" McGee asked as he joined Tony at the window. He bit his lip when he realized what had happened. "Oh, that."

Tony turned to everyone. "In the playroom!" As everyone rushed frantically to the room at the back of the house, Tony opened the front door and watched as Abby led Ziva out of the car. He could see Ziva's lips moving and could only guess that she was cursing Abby in Hebrew.

When they got to the front door, he took Ziva's hand carefully, trying not to alarm her. His attempt failed when Ziva noticed the change in the texture of hands and nearly crushed his.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Tony kept quiet as he led Ziva inside and Abby bounded along happily behind them. He stopped in the corridor and waited for Abby to shut the door and run to the playroom before he untied Ziva's blindfold.

"Welcome home, sweet cheeks," he said softly as he moved the blindfold away from her eyes. Ziva gasped as she took in the sight of the corridor. There were photos of the team framed and hung up all the way down and up the stairs. Ziva smiled as she noticed the photo from Paris, and chuckled when she saw the photo from when Abby and Maria had been taking mug shots of everyone. She saw the gaps along the walls and gave Tony a questioning look.

"They're for later, when we get more," Tony explained. He led her into the living room, which probably ended up being his favourite room in the house.

Ziva gasped again as she took in her surroundings – three of the walls were painted a light cream and one was painted a deep wine. The contrast seemed to make the room very different to the ones she had seen previously. Against the red wall stood the TV, along with the shelves for the movies and books. Opposite that wall were a red couch and a red reading chair and on the wall above it there was a red clock. Ziva slowly walked over to them and ran her hands softly over the seats – leather. She looked around the room and noticed the paintings with red flowers on the walls. There was a lamp on the table beside the reading chair, and on the same table was a vase with watered red roses. Ziva walked up to the roses and smelled them, smiling broadly at the scent. Tony walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"We've only just started the tour, you know?" he whispered to her. She smiled and put the roses back down, then turned in his arms, being careful of the bump that came between them. She sighed and moved his arms away from her.

"Are we going to go on, then?" she asked. Tony smiled and took her hand, proceeding to take her on a tour around the rest of the house.

* * *

Tony led Ziva through a door at the far end of the corridor. Ziva smiled as she entered the room. The walls were a light grey-blue with grey carpets. The main bed was a king size bed, with a grey headboard and light grey-blue covers and sheets. There were two grey wardrobes in the room, one bigger than the other. There were two windows in the room, and they both had light grey curtains. Ziva was just about to ask who the bedroom belonged to when she saw the photos covering the walls. They were all photos of her and Tony since they started dating about five or more months ago behind Gibbs' back. 'That had been the whole reason why I had become pregnant,' Ziva thought, 'because he took me on a holiday to Paris and we got drunk.' She studied the pictures carefully and noticed in almost every single one she hadn't been looking. She turned to Tony, a single tear running down her cheek.

"This is our room, baby." Tony smiled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. Ziva brought her hand up and gently stroked Tony's cheek. Tony rested his head on her shoulder as they both looked at their favourite photo – the one from the Paris assignment two or so years ago. Tony glanced down at his watch.

"We've still gotta look around the rest of the house." He removed his arms from around her waist and was about to take her on the tour when she waddled to a door in the corner of the room.

"What is this?" she asked as she pushed the door open.

"That's our ensuite, Zi – we won't have to use the family bathroom all the time."

Ziva smiled at him. "And whose benefit is this for, then?"

"I was hoping mine…"

Ziva glared at him.

"… but it can be for yours too."

* * *

After taking Ziva on a tour of every room in the house apart from the playroom and the babies' room (that was still out of bounds), Tony covered Ziva's eyes with his hand.

"Tony, I think I have had enough of surprises," Ziva whined as she tried to move Tony's hand from her face. Tony chuckled as he led her to the back of the house.

"Come on! Just one more?"

"No!"

"Well, too bad." He continued to lead her to the playroom. When they got there, he opened the door with his other hand. "Because if you weren't, I would've shown you this." He moved his hand away from her face.

"**SURPRISE!**"

Ziva jumped when she saw her friends – her co-workers – smiling in the brightly painted room. She smiled as Abby ran to hug her, nearly crushing her.

"Abby, I need to breathe!"

Abby immediately let go of her. "Sorry! Do you like the playroom? McGee, Tony and I painted it on Friday night, and Maria came to help us! I hope you like the house, because we all worked together to paint it! Well, actually, I only helped with painting this room. The rest of my part in the plan was to distract you for a whole day! A WHOLE DAY! I mean –"

"Abby!" Ziva shut her up. Abby took a deep breath and calmed down. Ziva turned to the rest of the people in the room, who were smiling and laughing at her.

"Thank you Abby, McGee, Ducky, Jimmy, Gibbs, Rebecca and…" She paused at Matt. He put a hand on his chest.

"Matt."

"Oh, Matt." Ziva turned to Tony. "Your frat brother?"

"Yeah." Tony gave Gibbs a pointed look. Gibbs got what he was trying to say and cleared his throat to get Ziva's attention.

"I guess you walked past the babies' room on your tour upstairs." He walked up to Ziva and started to guide her out of the door. Tony and the rest followed.

"Where are we going, Gibbs?" Ziva asked as she waddled up the stairs. Gibbs smiled as he continued to guide her up the stairs and across the landing. Tony looked at Gibbs questioningly.

"Aren't you going to tell her, Grandpa Gibbs?"

"You say that again, DiNozzo, and your kids are gonna grow up without a father."

Tony's eyes widened in shock before he took Ziva's hand. She squeezed in reassurance. "Do not worry. If Gibbs killed you right now, he would be expecting the same fate."

A smile crept onto Gibbs' face as he opened the door. He signaled for Tony and Ziva to go in. Ziva closed her eyes and Tony led her into the room. When she opened her eyes, she gasped at what she saw.

The room was painted blue and green, made to look like a field with flowers. Pictures of animals had been painted on one of the walls to look like they were playing. Against another wall stood a cupboard, filled with baby clothes for the twins to wear in the future. Against the third wall stood two hand-made cribs – both painted white. Above the cribs hung two mobiles, also hand-made. A tear rolled down Ziva's cheek at all of this, but what was on the final wall is what she loved the most.

On the last wall were photos – and not just any photos. There were photos with every one of the NCIS team in them. Above the photos there was a large painted sign, saying 'OUR FAMILY' in huge, bold letters. The tears started flowing more freely down Ziva's cheek. Tony wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She smiled up at him.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"I'm glad you like it, David," Gibbs said from behind them, at the door.

"Ziva! Can we come in? Because I really, really want to see the room!" Abby called out.

Ziva laughed a bit before answering. "Yes, you can come in!"

Tony watched as the team filed in and commented on how the room looked.

"This is amazing, Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed.

Matt looked confused. "He does woodwork?"

Tony chuckled. "He builds boats in his basement," he whispered.

"How the hell does he get them out?"

"I don't have a damn clue – ask him yourself."


	30. Movie Night

After the take-out dinner that Tony ordered, Ziva sat on the couch in the living room. 'These are much comfier than the chairs at Tony's dining table,' she thought. She sighed as Rebecca joined her on the couch.

"Hey," she said. Ziva nodded in greeting.

"You were Tony's nurse, yes?"

"Yup."

"How did you know about the painting party? Tony said that he didn't tell you."

"Well, Matt's kinda my boyfriend. He told me at work on Friday about it."

Ziva considered this for a second. "So, you are dating a doctor?"

Rebecca smiled. "Yeah, he's pretty amazing actually."

"Oh." Ziva looked around the room for a bit. "What does he do?"

"He works for the Maternity Clinic. He delivers babies and stuff."

"I thought I'd seen him around before."

"Yeah. He's quite a popular one – most of the mothers say that he's a charmer, especially the first timers." Rebecca noticed Ziva's expression when she said 'first timers'. "Hey," she touched Ziva's hand, "how about I ask him if he can deliver yours for you?"

Ziva's ears perked up. "Really? You do not think he would mind?"

Rebecca smiled. "I'm sure he won't."

"Oh, thank you very much." Ziva smiled. "But shouldn't you ask him first?"

Rebecca put her two fingers in her mouth and whistled. "Matt!" She heard a few laughs in the kitchen, and couldn't help smiling when Tony said, "Your girl whistles for you like a dog!" Matt walked into the living room.

"Yeah, babe?" He sat down on the couch beside her. Rebecca smiled at him.

"I was just telling Ziva here how you deliver babies…"

"Yeah. And?" Matt was confused.

"And we were wondering if it was possible for you to deliver Ziva's."

"Have you been saying 'Yes' to things before asking me again?"

"Please, Matt?" She gave him a pleading look. "She would prefer someone close to her family rather than a complete stranger!"

Matt sighed, then looked at Ziva. "Are you sure about this?"

Ziva nodded. "Rebecca is right, and I would feel a lot more comfortable knowing that someone close to my husband is delivering my children. Plus he would be allowed to beat you up if you make a mistake," she joked.

Matt laughed. "I'm cool with it then. Of course, I doubt Tony would be able to beat me up."

"Trust me, Matt. I would do it in a heartbeat." Tony walked out of the kitchen and sat beside Ziva. He looked at Matt. "My frat brother's a midwife?" he teased.

"Actually Tony, the term would be midhusband, but you're right anyway," Rebecca laughed as Matt glared at him. Tony tried to look innocent as Matt brought up his fist.

"You say that again, Tony, and I'll…"

"You'll what, Matt? Wet your pants?" Tony's smile broadened.

Ziva glared at Tony. "Tony, it is rude to insult people. Do not make me get out my knives."

Tony's smile faltered. "Ok, honey."

Matt laughed. "You're scared of your fiancée?"

Tony gave him a look that said, '_Trust me; you don't know half of it_.' Matt's smile fell as Tony got up and went to the movie shelf.

"Yo, guys! How about a movie?" Tony called out. Abby bounded into the living room dragging McGee behind her. The rest of the team followed.

"Oh my gosh!" Abby babbled. "I love a good movie! What will we watch?"

Tony sighed as he looked through his movies. "I don't know, Abs. Just give me a chance."

"Well then hurry up then!"

Tony smiled and turned to Abby. "Here's an idea – get us popcorn."

"Do you have any?"

"Tony made me buy a whole box of microwave popcorn yesterday, Abby. There should be a lot in there," Ziva admitted. Abby ran back into the kitchen, still dragging McGee with her. He gave the team a look that said '_Help me_!' as he disappeared. Matt, Ziva and Rebecca couldn't help sniggering. Gibbs turned to Tony.

"You made your pregnant wife buy popcorn, DiNozzo?" Gibbs glared at him.

"Well, boss… I… she said she was bored… so…"

"Don't worry, Gibbs. It was entirely my fault." Ziva held her hands up as if she was surrendering. "I was bored."

Gibbs smirked. "I was kidding, DiNozzo."

"Right – I knew that." Tony turned back to the shelf.

"Does that mean you also know what movie we will watch, Tony?" Abby walked into the room, her arms and McGee's filled with bowls of popcorn.

Tony turned to see everyone settled, ready to watch the movie. He smiled – there was no better family moment he had ever seen. Rather than getting out a movie, he took his camera out of pocket.

"What are you doing, Tony?" Ziva asked. Tony set the automatic digital timer and squeeze in beside Ziva on the couch.

"I wanted to capture this moment – say cheese everyone!"

Everyone smiled as the camera flashed. Tony got up and picked up the camera, smiling at the photo. "It's a keeper," he smiled as he pocketed the camera and went back to choosing a film. He finally decided on 'Indiana Jones' and put it into the DVD player. As the movie started he settled down onto the couch beside Ziva and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into his shoulder and smiled as the first bowl of popcorn was passed around. Tony grabbed a handful and stuffed it into his mouth. Ziva took a handful and ate a few pieces before snuggling further into his chest.

* * *

When the movie finished, at least half the team had managed to fall asleep. Abby was lying on McGee's chest, dozing quietly. McGee was lying against the foot of the couch, sleeping himself. Ducky seemed to have dozed off as well, and so had Jimmy. Maria had managed to fall asleep on Jimmy's shoulder. Rebecca had fallen asleep on Matt's shoulder, and Ziva was sleeping quietly on Tony's chest. Gibbs looked up at Tony.

"The movie finished yet, DiNozzo?" he whispered.

"Well, unless you count the ending credits, then yeah boss."

"Finally!" Matt sighed. "Could you choose a better movie next time?"

"Oh, come on! 'Indiana Jones' is a good movie!"

"'The Italian Job' is much better than 'Indiana Jones'."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"You two better shut your traps before I shut them for you!" Gibbs growled. Rebecca and Ziva woke at the sound of his voice.

"Tony?" Ziva groaned. Tony smiled.

"Is the film over yet?" Rebecca asked. Matt stroked her hair.

"Yeah, we better get going." Matt got up from the couch and turned on the living room light on. Groans were heard as people woke up and stretched. Ziva's eyes closed and Tony carefully got off the couch, letting Ziva rest peacefully until he got back. He stretched and watched his 'family' get ready to leave. There was popcorn all over the floor, but he would have to deal with that tomorrow. He picked up the popcorn bowls and took them into the kitchen, washing them and putting them away. When he got back to the living room, everyone but Ziva had woken up. Maria rubbed her eyes and hugged Tony around the waist. Tony ruffled her hair and looked at the clock. _11:30_.

"Maybe you should get to bed now," he whispered. Maria nodded and let go of him. She trudged upstairs and Tony heard her bedroom door close behind her. He looked at the team.

"We'll be going now." Ducky got up and helped Jimmy to his feet. They headed for the front door. "We hope to see you soon, Anthony." Tony heard the front door close behind them. McGee and Abby got up.

"We've gotta go too, Tony." Abby gave him a tired hug. "Good night." McGee waved as he led Abby out of the front door to her car. Tony watched as Matt and Rebecca rose from their seat on the sofa. Matt patted Tony on the shoulder.

"We should organize something sometime – I mean I still keep in contact with some of the frat bros."

"Awesome." Tony gave Matt a friendly punch. "See ya soon, mate."

Rebecca hugged him. "Stay safe, Tony." Tony replied the hug and Rebecca gave him a European kiss on the cheek before leaving the house with Matt. Tony watched them as they all left, apart from Gibbs. He paused at the door and watched Gibbs as he stroked Ziva's hair affectionately and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Ziva," he whispered as he got up. He rolled his eyes when he heard Tony walk into the room.

"That stays between us, DiNozzo, otherwise you'll be wandering the streets homeless and jobless for the rest of your life."

"Got it boss."

Gibbs gave him a rare smile before leaving the room. "See ya on Monday, Tony!" he called out as he closed the door behind him. Tony chuckled and turned to Ziva, who was still sleeping on the couch. He went over to her and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Ziva, honey…" he whispered. Ziva mumbled something incomprehensible before slowly opening one eye.

"Yes?"

"Come on, let's go to bed."

Ziva nodded and sat up, yawning. Tony smiled and picked her up, bridal style. Ziva giggled and snuggled into his shoulder. Tony grunted as he headed upstairs.

"You were probably a lot lighter before you were pregnant, because now you probably weigh a tone."

Ziva frowned. "At least a have a reason for weighing a lot – you don't."

Tony laughed sarcastically as he kicked open the bedroom door. He carried her over to the bed and lay her down carefully. Ziva closed her eyes. Tony stroked her hair and tucked her in.

"Good night, Ziva," he whispered as he kissed her forehead and turned off the lamp on her bedside.


	31. Flashbacks and Lunch With Everyone

_**(1 month later)**_

Maria walked into the basement hearing hammering. She froze at what she saw.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Tony looked up from his position at his desk and smiled at her. "Building."

"At 8 in the morning? Building what?"

Tony looked down at the mess of wood in front of him. "A toy box."

Maria laughed. "Good luck." She walked back upstairs and shut the basement door behind her. Tony chuckled and went back to his hammering. He stepped back and took a look at the half-finished box.

'It doesn't look that bad,' he thought. He took a nail and started hammering it into the box as Ziva opened the door into the basement. She smiled as she watched him work. He didn't normally do things like this in his free-time – usually he was upstairs playing online on the X-Box she had finally agreed to let him buy. All that time playing 'Assassin's Creed' and 'Call Of Duty' had done her head in. Just as she was about to waddle behind him and find out more about what he was doing, Tony let out a yell.

"Ahh! Fu… Sh… My damn hand!" he screamed. Ziva laughed when she realized what he had done.

"At least you are not swearing all over the place anymore," she joked.

Tony glared at her. "Yeah, that's not my main concern right now. I'm actually more concerned about the THROBBING PAIN IN MY HAND!"

Ziva waddled up to him. "Oh, let me take a look." She took his hand and started to examine it. Tony winced when she took it.

"I knew we should've got Gibbs to build this." Tony winced again as Ziva moved his hand.

"I told you – you were just too stubborn. Can you move your fingers?"

Tony attempted to move his fingers. "I don't think so."

She stroked his cheek. "We must take this to Ducky – I think it is broken."

Tony sighed and took back his hand. He cradled it. "Fine then. Let's go." He stormed up the stairs and slammed the door behind him. Ziva rolled her eyes and followed him up, closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Maria smiled as she heard the front door open. 'Finally!' she thought. She paused the game, put down the X-Box controller and looked up as Tony entered the room.

"Where have you guys been?" she asked. "You've been out for, like 3 hours!"

Tony held up his left hand to show her the cast. "I broke it."

"You broke your hand?" she nearly laughed. Ziva waddled in.

"That means you cannot do anything that involves using two hands – including playing on the X-Box."

Tony stared at her in shock. "No fair! First you ban me from driving, and now video games?"

"There are always movies to watch," Maria suggested.

"Yeah, the same movies I've watched over and over because Ziva won't let me buy anymore!"

Ziva turned her attention to the TV in order to change the subject. "Have you been playing a shooting game?"

"You mean Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2? Yeah. I got the new highscore."

"The new high…"

"Forget it, Tony," Ziva growled at him. "You are not playing Call Of Duty." She waddled upstairs to rest.

Tony sighed and got out his cell.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked.

"Matt said he had a day off today, so I'm gonna see if he has any plans." He dialed Matt's number and waited patiently for him to pick up. Matt picked up on the third ring.

"_Hey, Tony."_

"Hey, Matt. Listen, you got any plans for today?" Tony asked as Maria picked up the controller and started playing again.

"_Actually, I might. Why?"_

"I'm stuck in the house with nothing to do."

"_I was gonna meet up with the guys at the bar. How about I pick you up and you can tag along."_

"You sure?"

"_Yeah – they're frat bros."_

"Ok. When'll you be here?"

"_Let's say in about ten, twenty minutes?"_

"Sure. See ya, mate."

"_See ya."_ The line clicked. Tony pocketed his phone and slumped down on the couch, looking at anything but the TV. His eyes rested on a picture that made him smile at the memory. It was a picture of him and Ziva kissing, the week that Maria had come after them. He had taken Ziva out to a restaurant – against Gibbs' rules – and they had had a lovely meal together.

* * *

_Tony walked out of the restaurant with Ziva, arms linked. She smiled as she had her head leaned on his shoulder, obviously pleased by the night's events. They had seen a movie together, and then Tony had brought her to this lovely restaurant for a meal. Ziva looked up and sighed._

"_If only we could see that stars, like in Israel and England…"_

_Tony smiled. "I'm standing next to the only star I'll ever need."_

_Ziva giggled as I took her head in my hands and kissed her passionately. Ziva replied to the kiss just as strongly, and started running her hands through his hair. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw a flash. He immediately pulled away from Ziva and instinctively put his hand on his holster. Ziva stared at him in shock._

"_What's wrong?" she asked._

"_There's someone spying on us." He tiptoed around to the corner of the building and stopped Ziva. He held a finger to his lips to keep her quiet. She nodded in agreement and watched as Tony took out his gun._

"_One… two…" he whispered, then jumped out. There was a familiar squeal, and when Ziva saw what had happened, she burst out laughing. _

_Abby picked herself up from the floor, where she had fallen in shock when Tony had pointed his gun at her. She glared at Tony. "First Maria, now you? Does everyone with a relationship to Ziva want to kill me?"_

_Tony laughed nervously. "Ha ha. Oops."_

"_It's a good thing that it wasn't just my idea to follow you. Well, actually it was, but McGee agreed to come with me."_

"_I did not!" McGee got up from behind a dumpster. "You dragged me along!"_

_Abby bit her lip as she turned to Ziva and Tony, who were standing with their arms folded. Tony was frowning, but Ziva had an amused look on his face._

_That was a night he would never forget._

_

* * *

_

Tony was awakened from his thoughts by a knock at the front door. Maria looked at him questioningly as he got up, but turned back to her game. Tony opened the door and smiled as Matt's face appeared. He left the front door open and quickly went to get his trainers on. When he got back, Matt was inside, watching Maria play her game. Tony cleared his throat.

"Dude, have you got internet?" Matt asked. "I've got this game on X-Box. We can play online."

"I'll come online as soon as McGee gets round to doing it for me." Tony raised an eyebrow. "You ready to go?"

Matt stood up and fiddled with the car keys in his hand. "'Course I am." He motioned to Tony as he headed for the front door. "Let's go."

As Matt drove the car towards the bar, Tony couldn't help staring out of the window as he remembered the conversation after he had caught Abby and McGee spying on him and Ziva when they were on their date.

* * *

_Abby looked at Ziva eagerly as they sat in the back of Tony's car in silence. McGee sat in the front seat whilst Tony drove. She smiled at her._

"_So, what was it like tonguing Tony?" she asked._

_Ziva beamed. "It was cool, in a weird way."_

_McGee smiled as he remembered something. "You do know that Tony tongued a guy seven years ago, right?"_

_Tony frowned. "That was seven years ago, McMouthy."_

"_You still tongued him, Tony," McGee argued._

"_For your information, __**HE **__was having a sex change."_

_Abby decided to interject. "__He__ hadn't had it yet."_

_Ziva smiled. "So, technically, I've tongued a guy who's tongued a guy due for sex change?"_

_Abby and McGee nodded. "Yup."_

_Tony slapped his hand against his forehead. "Oh, for God's sake."_

_

* * *

_

"Tony? Tony!"

Tony's head snapped up. "Yeah?"

"Dude, we're here." Matt pointed at the bar. Tony nodded and was just about to open his car door when Matt spotted the cast on his left hand.

"Woah, what happened there?" He pointed at the cast. Tony shrugged.

"Just a work accident. No biggie." Tony opened the car door and got out before Matt could ask another question.

Ten minutes later, Matt and Tony were seated at a table waiting for the rest of their gang to turn up. Tony had a glass of beer in his hand whilst Matt had a martini, obviously going for the Bond look. Tony laughed as he watched Matt take a sip of his martini. He seemed to like it.

"You like it?" Tony asked. Matt nodded.

"Why don't you have some?" he asked.

"I swore to have only beer if I came to a bar." Tony grinned.

A few minutes later, three men walked into the bar and smiled at Matt as they sat at the table. One of them had tanned skin, with dark eyes and dark hair. Another had light hair, with hazel eyes. The last one was Asian – dark hair, dark eyes.

"Hey, Matt!" the tanned one exclaimed. Matt smiled up at him.

"You guys finally turned up! I was thinking you guys would ditch me!"

"Nah, we wouldn't do that!" He looked at Tony. "Who your buddy?"

"Guys, this is Tony DiNozzo. Tony," he pointed to the tanned one, "this is David Alchel," he pointed to the one with light hair, "Mark Buxton," he pointed to the Asian one, "and Arif Farrah."

Tony smiled up at them. "Hey. I haven't seen you guys since Panama City Spring break."

"Wait," David smiled. "You're THAT Tony DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, what other Tony DiNozzo is there?"

David smirked. "Long time no see. You still single like usual? Or are you dating some dumb blonde?"

Tony laughed. "No, actually I'm engaged."

Mark smiled. "Ah, another frat brother who decides to join us in the good life."

Tony was puzzled. "The good life?"

Arif nodded. "Mark's been married for a year, and I've been married for two. David's engaged. We're just waiting for when Matt decides to propose to Rebecca."

"You been thinking about it, dude?" Tony asked as he turned to Matt. Matt shrugged.

"I dunno if she's ready yet!" he admitted.

"Ready for what?" Rebecca walked up to the table with three other young women – a black woman, a pale blue-eyed red-head with freckles and an Asian woman. They stood with their eyebrows raised at the men and had to stop themselves from laughing when they looked guilty.

Tony looked the calmest. "Nothing. You don't need to worry about it."

Rebecca nodded, but still looked suspicious. Tony motioned to the other women behind her.

"Who are these pretty young ladies then?" he asked. The three other women rolled their eyes as Rebecca introduced them to Tony.

"The Asian woman here is Mukta, Arif's wife, the black woman is Andrea, David's fiancée, but we call her Andy, and the red-head is Katie, Mark's wife." The three women waved at him and smiled as they sat at the table next to their partners. Tony smiled as they cuddled up to them and thought about when he and Ziva were watching movies together. Matt noticed this and decided to bring her up as a subject of their conversation.

"So, Tony, how's Ziva doing?" he asked.

Tony looked up at him. "Oh, uh, she's doing fine, I guess. She was upstairs resting when we left."

"That's good. She's, what, six months now?"

"Seven, actually."

"Wow, that far?" Rebecca smiled at Tony. "The time's approaching fast now."

Tony smiled and nodded before he realized that his hand was on the table. He slowly drew it back, only to have it catch everyone's attention.

"Oh, my gosh! What happened to your hand?" Andy exclaimed as she reached forward and examined the cast.

Tony shrugged. "Broke it. No biggie."

"No bigge?" Katie exclaimed. "Let me take a look." She took Tony's hand off Andy and started to examine it herself. Mukta watched as they examined his hand. Rebecca smiled.

"Did I mention that Andy works in pediatrics, and Katie is a doctor in the ER?" Rebecca asked.

Tony laughed. "That would've helped."

"How on earth did you do that?" Mukta asked.

"With a hammer," Tony replied and grinned. Rebecca glared at him and the other men sniggered.

"How many times have I told you to take care of yourself **outside** work?" she demanded.

"Never, because you usually tell me to take care of myself **at** work, but now that you mention it, you sound like Ziva on a usual day."

"What does she sound like on a bad day?" Mark asked curiously.

"You don't want to know," Tony answered simply. He sighed as they finished their inspections. "So what do the rest of you guys do then?" he asked, changing the subject of the conversation.

"I work at the local daycare," Mukta said.

"Mark and I are surgeons," David said.

"I'm an ophthalmologist," Arif answered. Tony nodded.

"Nice."

"What about you, Tony?" Andy asked.

"Ziva and I are Federal Agents."

"Federal Agents?" Katie was suddenly interested in the conversation. "Who do you work for? FBI? CIA?"

"NCIS," Tony answered. There were raised eyebrows from everyone but Matt and Rebecca at the table.

"So you're a Federal Agent –" Katie started.

"Actually, an NCIS Special Agent," Rebecca corrected.

"Fine then – an NCIS Special Agent, and you still managed to break your hand?"

"People make mistakes. Besides, I've been through worse."

"Really?" Andy asked.

"Yeah – shot at in my own apartment had to be my most recent killer. Rebecca was my attending nurse."

Everyone looked at Rebecca. She smiled nervously. "Sometimes you make friends on the job."

Tony laughed before looking at his watch. _2 o'clock_. "Oh, god. Ziva would be awake by now. She'd want me home for lunch."

"You're going?" Matt asked. Tony nodded.

"You don't suppose Ziva would want to have lunch out with us, do ya?" Matt asked.

Tony smiled at him. "She probably won't mind." He opened his phone and dialed his home phone number. Ziva picked up on the second ring.

"_DiNozzo residence."_

"You aren't even a DiNozzo yet!"

"_Tony! Where are you?"_

"Out with mates. Listen, you and Maria get some clothes on – we're eating out."

"_Where?"_

"I dunno. You can ask Matt when we get there." He ended the call with a quick goodbye and put the phone back into his pocket.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" Matt guessed.

Tony nodded and got up. "Come on guys, let's go."

* * *

"Honey!" Tony called out as he opened the front door.

"She's upstairs, changing." Maria walked out into the corridor wearing a pink Minnie Mouse t-shirt, a pair of new jeans and some boots. Tony stared at Maria.

"Wow. Where have you been storing all that stuff?" he asked.

Maria span to show off her outfit. "Abby got it for me." She stopped when she saw Rebecca. "Oh, Rebecca! I didn't see you there!" She pushed Tony aside. "And you brought friends! Come in!" She grabbed Matt's and Rebecca's hands and dragged her into the living room. "I've got Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 on X-Box, with four controllers!"

Mark, David and Arif's eyes widened in shock and they smiled as they followed her into the living room. The girls rolled their eyes and followed the men into the living room. Tony joined them in the living room as they waited for Ziva in the living room.

After two Call Of Duty games, Ziva finally waddled down the stairs in a white maternity top and black pants. She had a cream cardigan on and was wearing comfy black flats. Her hair was held back with a cream headband. Tony gasped when he saw her.

"Wow."

Everyone turned to look at her. Rebecca gasped in awe.

"Oh, Ziva, you look so well!" Rebecca stood up and hugged her. Ziva smiled.

"Thank you, Rebecca." She stepped away from her and kissed Tony lightly on his lips. "Are we going to go then?" she asked.

Tony looked at Matt and the guys. Matt nodded.

"Ok, then. Let's go."

* * *

Tony pulled the chair out for Ziva to sit down on. She smiled at him and sat down on the chair as the rest of the group sat. Tony was the last to sit down on his chair, the chair beside Ziva. A waitress walked over to the table, ready to order their drinks. After the group ordered their drinks, Tony decided to start a conversation.

"So, Andy, where are you from? I mean, your accents definitely aren't American."

Andy smiled. "Katie, Rebecca and I are British. Mukta's from Bangladesh."

Tony raised his eyebrows.

"How did you all meet, then?" Maria asked.

"We all met at school – year seven"

"Uh…Year Seven?"

"British term for Seventh Grade"

Tony smiled at the waitress as she placed their drinks on the table for them to drink. Tony took a sip from his glass of juice as Katie asked him a question.

"So when do we get to organize some sort of get-together then?" she asked.

"Rebecca's birthday is coming up," Matt offered.

"I'll throw a party. Invite you guys, and you can invite the guys from work, Tony." Rebecca smiled at him.

"You serious?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, if they want to come, that is."

"I am sure they would love to, Rebecca," Ziva answered for Tony.

"I'll come into the Navy Yard tomorrow to give you guys the invitations." Rebecca nodded at Tony.

Tony smiled back at her. If the guys were all going to a party with his frat brothers, it was going to be one hell of a party.


	32. The Party

_**(1 month later)**_

Matt opened his front door and smiled at the guests standing there. "Hey, guys! Are you here for the party?"

"Why else would we be here, Matt?" Tony asked as he and Ziva walked inside, arms linked. Abby and McGee followed and smiled at Matt as they walked past. Abby gave Matt a quick hug before being dragged through to the living room. Ducky and Jimmy walked in next, and Ducky appeared to be telling Jimmy another 'fascinating' story about his youth. Gibbs entered last, giving Matt a nod before walking into the living room.

"Ziva!" Rebecca smiled as she hugged her lightly. She looked over her shoulder to see Tony smiling at her, his arms out wide as if he wanted to hug her.

"Happy birthday!" he exclaimed.

Rebecca let go of Ziva and gave Tony a bone crushing hug that would have rivaled Abby's. He returned the hug, making sure it only looked friendly and not 'too friendly' in Ziva and Matt's eyes. After hugging Tony, Rebecca went round to hug every member of the team apart from Abby and Gibbs. Rebecca could see the disappointment in Abby's eyes when she didn't get a hug. Rebecca giggled and hugged Abby tightly.

"You didn't think I forgot you, did you Abby?" she laughed.

Abby laughed as well. "I was actually beginning to think so."

Rebecca let go of Abby and saluted Gibbs rather than hugging him. "Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded. "Rebecca."

Rebecca saw all the guys still standing and motioned for them to sit down. "Have a seat, guys." Just as Rebecca was about to sit down and join them, there was a call from the kitchen.

"Becks! Can you come and help me in here?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "In a sec!"

"Becks! In here – NOW!"

Rebecca sighed. "Coming, mum!" She quickly joined her mother in the kitchen.

Matt noticed the confused looks on the team's faces. "Rebecca's mom came to visit for her holiday."

"Ahhh," the team said as they nodded their heads. Ziva sat back in her seat in an effort to get comfortable. Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulder so that she could lean her head on his. She sighed and smiled as one of the babies kicked.

"So, how are you guys all doing, then?" Matt asked.

"We're all doing fine," Tony said for all the team. They all nodded.

"And Maria?"

"She's doing great," Ziva said.

"Funny you should ask, because we kind of need to ask you something," Tony said to Matt.

He smiled. "What do you need, then?"

"Maria's birthday is coming up, and we kind of wanted you guys to join us," Tony explained.

"We were going to take her to a theme park for her birthday, and since we know how much she likes you and Rebecca, we were hoping you two could join us."

Matt smiled at Tony and nodded. "Rebecca and I would love to!"

Tony smiled. "That's great! Thanks, Matt!"

Rebecca popped her head through the archway to the kitchen and smiled at her guests. "Hey guys! Sorry for the sudden disappearance."

"Don't worry," Tony smiled. "We're having a good time here without you."

Rebecca scowled playfully. "Oh, thanks." She went back into the kitchen and came back out carrying a tray of snacks and appetizers. Ziva smiled at her.

"This may turn out to be a very good party."

**Later...**

David smiled as he joined Tony, Matt, Arif and Mark on Rebecca's couch. The guys seemed to be watching a soccer match.

"Soccer?" David asked.

"Rebecca got me into it, and she'll be the only one getting me out," Matt answered.

"Don't worry – the girls seem to be into soccer as well."

Suddenly a scream came from the kitchen. The men stared at each other in confusion before getting up and peeking into the kitchen. Matt poked his head around the door.

"Take that!" Rebecca screamed. Andy ducked as a piece of pastry flew at her head. Matt squealed when the pastry hit his face. Tony laughed.

"You're a squealer!"

Matt turned and floored him, pushing him into the kitchen at the same time. He grabbed the pastry on his own face and stuffed it into Tony's.

"That's for calling me a squealer!"

Tony grabbed a piece of pastry off the floor and threw it, missing Matt and hitting David in the face.

"Oi!" David threw some food, hitting Katie instead.

Katie growled. "Oh, it's on now!"


	33. After The Proposal Party

Ziva smiled as Maria opened the back door of the car and Tony sat in the front seat. Tony shut his door as Maria sat down and ignited the car as she closed the door and put her seat belt on. Maria leaned forward to look at Ziva.

"You look exhausted!" she noticed. "You must've had a great time then."

"Yes, we did. It was unfortunate that it was an adults only party, otherwise we would have taken you along with us."

"Adults only? Ziva, it ended up being a food fight!"

"I know that, Tony – I had to clean all the food off you!"

"Really? That sounded like fun." Maria smiled.

Tony smiled as he remembered one of the evening's highlights…

**FLASHBACK**

"_McGee! McGee, where are you?" Abby walked towards the kitchen as she searched for her boyfriend, worried about what would happen to him._

"_I'm here," he called out from under the kitchen table. Abby ran into the kitchen, only to be greeted by food hitting her face. Everyone gasped as she wiped the food off._

"_Who did that?" she demanded. Everyone pointed at Tony, knowing that it was less painful for everyone if Abby was mad at him. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?"_

"_I… uh… I…" Tony stammered and was unable to finish his sentence when a handful of food hit his face._

"_Never ever EVER throw food at a woman, DiNozzo." Abby picked up another handful and threw it at him again. Tony ducked and the food hit Arif instead._

"_Oh boy…" McGee took cover under the table again as the food fight started up again._

"_McGee!" Abby called out. McGee poke his head out._

"_Yeah, Abs?" Some pastry hit his face._

"_Stop being a wimp and get out here!"_

_McGee laughed as he took some food and tackled Tony to the ground, shoving the food in his face._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That was one hell of a food fight," Tony thought aloud.

"We are truly sorry for not taking you, Maria," Ziva apologized.

"Oh, don't worry. Katie's party was a blast!" Maria beamed.

"We are glad that you had a good time." Ziva closed her eyes and decided to get a little rest before they got home. She had a feeling there was some housework to do before bed.

Maria sat back and stared out of the window in silence, watching the shops and houses go by. The drive continued in silence for a little while.

Tony hated silence. Even if he wasn't talking, he had to have some noise in the car, like the radio or his plugged-in MP3 player. He searched his brain for something useful to talk about. The most interesting thing he could think of popped into his head.

"You know, Matt and Rebecca are engaged now."

Maria turned to stare at him, wide eyed. "What? Since when?"

Tony smirked. "Since tonight."

**FLASHBACK**

_Matt leaned over towards Rebecca in his seat at the table. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

"_Um…" Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Well we're kind of at dinner with friends. Can't it wait?"_

_Matt looked disappointed. "Sure." He looked over at Tony. Tony silently urged him on._

"_Actually, it can't. I've waited way too long." He stood up and pulled Rebecca out of her seat. He could feel the eyes of everyone staring at him, but he just carried on. "I don't care how many people are watching me. I've known you since high school – to be more exact, since you were sixteen and I was probably way too old for you then. You were my first love; the most popular girl in school was what everyone called you – even my little sister. So you know what, I'm just gonna cut to the chase and stop beating around the bush." Matt got down onto one knee and pulled a small box out of his back pocket. He opened it and revealed a ring with a small diamond embedded in it. "Rebecca, will you marry me?"_

_There was an awkward silence as Rebecca thought it over._

"_Uh… yes."_

_Matt seemed a little taken aback. "Really?"_

"_Sure, why not? Marrying you can't be as bad as dating you, can it?"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Maria leaned forward in her seat. "Matt _proposed_ to her? And _I_ wasn't there?" She folded her arms and sat back in her seat, frowning. "This is _so_ not fair! I _so_ wanted to be there! Stupid age restrictions."

Tony chuckled as he pulled up in their driveway. "Did I mention that Rebecca's mother came over for a holiday? She cooked a lovely meal."

Maria took off her seat belt and opened the door, angry and upset by the fact that she had missed both the proposal and Rebecca's mom coming to visit. She took her keys out of her pocket and opened the front door before Ziva and Tony could even get out of the car. As she got out of the car, Ziva sighed as she watched Maria storm into the living room.

"You had to say that, didn't you?" she asked Tony. He shrugged as they shut their doors.

"I was in the mood." He smiled cheekily before locking his car doors and heading inside. Ziva rolled her eyes before following him in and shutting the front door behind her. She hung her coat up on her coat rack before waddling through the living room into the kitchen. She looked over at the sink and noticed that everything from lunch was still in there. She sighed as she waddled over to the sink and started getting the soapy water to wash the dishes. Tony watched her from the kitchen door. He turned to Maria, who was lying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, why don't you come and do the washing up?" he asked. Maria didn't even look up at him.

"Not in the mood," she stated clearly. Tony sighed and tried again.

"Ziva's exhausted. Why don't you do the dishes for her?"

"I said I'm not in the mood."

"Didn't you hear me?" Tony's temper was getting shorter. "Go and do the dishes."

"And didn't you hear me? I said I didn't want to do the fucking dishes, you twat!"

Tony was taken about by her outburst. "Excuse me?"

"I don't want to do the fucking dishes, you idiot! Is it that hard to work out, you thicko?"

"Oi!" He stormed up to her. "You better shut your trap and get upstairs before you regret what you've said!"

"Fine." She got up and started upstairs. "I didn't want to stay downstairs with a bastard like you anyway."

Tony stood at the foot of the stairs and watched Maria go up. "Mind your language!"

She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face him. "Oh come on, it's not like you don't swear once in a while." She smiled slyly and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

Tony lost it. "You bitch! Get your fucking ass out here before I kick it all the way to Italy!"

"Why Italy?" Maria yelled out from her room. "I heard Israel is much farther."

Tony yelled out in frustration and punched the wall with his left hand, nearly crying out from the unbearable pain. Ziva came quickly into the corridor, and gasped when she saw his hand.

"What happened?" she asked as she came to nurse his hand. When she saw the anger flash in his eyes, she slowed down. Tony stormed into the living room and sat down on the couch. He winced badly and bit his lip to stop himself from crying out when his left hand moved. Ziva sat on his left side and took it to examine. Tony held back a yell as she took it.

"If it is so painful that you yell when someone touches it, we are going to the hospital," she told him as she looked directly into his eyes. Tony stared at her in shock.

"No! No-no-no-no-no-no-no! There is no way we are going to the hospital now!" He jumped up off the chair and cried out in pain when his hand moved. He clutched his hand to his chest. Ziva sighed and ushered him out of the door.

"We are going to the hospital, and we are going NOW!"

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Tony walked into the office ignoring the obvious stare from McGee. As he sat at his desk, he noticed that Ziva wasn't there yet. He turned to McGee.

"Hey, McProbie, where's Ziva?"

McGee shrugged. "Probably in the ladies' room. She has limited bladder space."

"Oh, ok."

McGee took a deep breath. "What happened to your hand, Tony?"

Tony looked down at the hand in a cast. "A little girl pissed me off, so I took my anger out on the nearest wall."

"Oh." 'Mental note,' McGee thought, 'never approach a pissed off DiNozzo.'

Tony lifted up his hand and admired his cast. "What's taking Ziva so long? She just has to pee."

"There is also the fact that I cannot lean down to pick things up, and I waddle all the time." Ziva appeared at her desk all of a sudden, making Tony and McGee both jump out of their skin. Ziva chuckled.

"What, have you never seen a pregnant woman appear out of nowhere?" she asked.

"Well, being a federal agent, I should say yes, but I have to say no," Tony admitted.

"You don't exactly see many heavily pregnant terrorists or murderers around here," McGee pointed out. "Most pregnant women would be getting ready to go on maternity leave by now." He thought for a moment. "When are you going on maternity leave, Ziva?"

"In a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" McGee stared at her in shock. "The babies would probably already be here by then!"

"You do not need to know when I will go on maternity leave, McGee." She picked up her phone. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a final scan to schedule with Dr Hudson." She dialed his number and began to speak with a receptionist.

Tony smiled. "So what exactly will we do for Maria's birthday?"

"I thought you were really mad with her?" McGee was confused.

"I was, but I have learned to forgive and forget."

"I have a feeling it was either that, or end up in hospital because of your wife's mood swings." McGee turned to look at Ziva. "No offence."

She smiled at him. "None taken," she said before getting back to talking on the phone.

Tony sighed. "Maria's coming here after school today. She says that Katie's family is busy and she'd be dead bored at home."

McGee smiled. "At least Abby'll have company."

"Yeah, 'cause there's no way she's staying up here with us."

"And why is that?" Ziva asked him. Tony froze.

"Because then Abby would get lonely," he replied quickly.

Ziva smiled. "I am sure that was not the main reason, Tony."

"When's your next appointment?" Tony asked, eager to change the subject.

"Next week. Will you be coming with me?"

"Of course I will!"


	34. The Maternity Party and LAbour

_**(2 weeks later)**_

Ziva woke up to find Tony's arms wrapped around her swollen waist. She looked over at the photo on her bedside table. It was a photo from the ultrasound, the latest one. She smiled as she saw the two figures in the photo. _36 weeks_? How had the weeks passed so quickly? Today was the day that Gibbs was going to force her to go on maternity leave. 'Hmph,' she thought, 'I don't want to go on maternity leave yet, I'll get bored at home alone!'

She carefully removed Tony's arms from around her and sat up. Boy, was she hungry. She carefully got up from her side of the bed and started waddling slowly to the kitchen before she realized her bladder felt full. She rushed to the bathroom to use the toilet before heading to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

When Tony woke up, he realized there was a faint smell of pancakes coming through his open door. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed to find out what was happening downstairs. As he walked into the living room, he noticed the TV on, but no Maria. He walked through to the kitchen, where he saw the Maria setting the table with plates and cutlery and Ziva making pancakes. He smiled.

"And how are my two favourite girls?" he asked as he waltzed over to Ziva and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hungry," Maria answered.

"Very hungry," Ziva added. Tony noticed her tone and slowly stepped away from her. He opened the fridge and got out the juice to put on the table. Then he took three glasses out of a cupboard and placed them on the table. Maria smiled at him.

"Thanks."

Ziva smiled as she brought the plate piled with pancakes to the table and placed it in the centre. Tony grabbed the bottle of syrup and put it on the table next to the large plate of pancakes. He pulled back Ziva's chair and she sat down. Maria sat down on her own chair opposite Ziva, and Tony sat on his seat next to Ziva. Tony grabbed three pancakes and placed them on each of their plates. Ziva nodded at him.

"Thank you, Tony."

"It's ok, sweetcheeks, now let's eat!"

**

* * *

**

Tony pulled up in the Navy Yard parking lot. He turned to Ziva and placed his hand on the lower part of her belly. He smiled at her.

"So what's the date today again?" Tony asked.

"Tony, you know what day it is – it's May 11th, the day that Gibbs has decided to put me on maternity leave."

"Oh yeah. You ready for your last day?" he asked.

Ziva smiled at him and nodded. Tony suddenly gasped as he felt her stomach muscles tighten. Ziva gave him a look of concern.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"You didn't feel that?" he asked. Ziva shook her head.

"Feel what?"

"That!" He pointed at her belly. "You didn't just feel the muscles tighten?"

"No, but it is nothing to worry about. It has been happening for the past two weeks or so."

"Two weeks?" Tony stared at her in shock. "Two weeks and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't feel anything painful, so I knew they were just Braxton hicks contractions."

Tony continued to frown at her.

"We will talk later, Tony. Let's just get inside for my last day before I go on the dreaded maternity leave." Ziva opened her car door and stepped out before Tony could say anything else. Tony sighed as he got out of his car and followed her into the building.

When they reached the elevator, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She smiled up at him as the elevator reached their floor. As they stepped out of the elevator, they both noticed something was definitely wrong. They looked around and noticed that everything was quiet, and the bull-pen seemed empty. Ziva noticed a note on her desk and immediately recognized Abby's handwriting. She read the note slowly.

"I think I know where they are," she told Tony as she handed him the note. Tony frowned, and then smiled when he had read the note through twice. He took Ziva's hand in his, then led her to the break room, making sure she was able to keep up with him. He opened the door slowly, and smiled as he looked around the room.

There were decorations everywhere – all pink, blue or green. On a table in the middle of the room there was a pile of presents, all wrapped up neatly. There was a banner hanging along the back wall of the room, reading '**CONGRATULATIONS**!'

Ziva gasped as she looked around the room. "Wow!" she gasped. Suddenly, everyone jumped out.

"**SURPRISE!**"

Ziva jumped a little, then smiled when she saw Abby. "Thank you, guys!"

"We just wanted to throw you a good bye party before, you know, before you left and went on maternity leave," Abby explained happily. "It's kinda like a baby shower, so everyone got presents for the babies." She pointed at the table in the middle of the room.

Ziva smiled. The whole team was there, including Gibbs who was actually smiling! Vance stood near the back corner, but still seemed to be enjoying himself. McGee was standing beside Abby, his arm wrapped around her waist. Ducky and Palmer were standing beside Gibbs, and it looked like they were wearing party hats.

'Abby must have done this all,' she thought. She looked back at Abby. "Thank you for this, all of you," she looked at all of her teammates before resting her eyes on Gibbs. "It means a lot to us."

Gibbs smiled at her. "Just enjoy your day, Ziva." He looked at Tony. "And if any of this gets out, DiNozzo, you're dead."

Tony nodded. "Got it, boss." He wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist. "Let's get this party started!"

**

* * *

**

Ziva turned the key in the front door and opened it, holding it open for Tony and McGee as they carried two boxes full of presents for the babies into the house. Ziva shut the front door behind her and headed upstairs.

"I'm tired," Ziva yawned.

Tony raised his eyebrow. "It's only six o'clock!"

"Either way, I'm going for a nap. Wake me up so that I can start making dinner," she said as she headed slowly upstairs.

"McGee and I will order take-out. Just rest as much as you can," Tony called out as he led McGee into the living room and placed the box down in front of the couch. As McGee did the same he noticed the X-Box in front of the TV.

"You connected online yet?" he asked. Tony shook his head as he looked into the boxes and took out the presents – piles of baby clothes and toys.

"You can do it now for me if you want, because I've got to put all this stuff away." Tony picked up the toys and took them to the playroom. When he got back, McGee was setting up the internet connection. Tony smiled.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it."

McGee looked up at him. "I thought you might as well have it now." He looked at the clothes still on the couch. "Aren't you meant to be putting everything away?"

**

* * *

**

Ziva closed her eyes and brought the covers up to her neck, covering as much of her body she could whilst stopping herself from getting too warm. As soon as she closed her eyes, she fell asleep and started dreaming.

**DREAM**

_Ziva opened the door to find the man she loved the most standing in front of her. Tony smiled and held out his hand for Ziva to take. She took his hand and noticed her hand was wearing a long green glove. She looked at her other hand. That was also gloved. She noticed that she was wearing a silk green dress that flowed right down to her feet. She smiled and looked up at Tony._

"_Shall we go then, my dear?" Tony asked. Ziva nodded and followed him through the door. As soon as they walked through the door, they found themselves in a ballroom, with couples dancing everywhere._

"_Where are we?" Ziva asked. _

"_It doesn't matter, what matters is that we're here together." Tony took Ziva in his arms and started waltzing her, dancing to the beat of the music perfectly. Ziva wrapped her arms around his shoulders leaned forward into his chest. Tony smiled and took one arm from her waist and lifted her chin. Ziva knew where it was heading. Tony leaned his head towards hers and brought his lips closer to hers. Ziva was prepared to feel his soft lips against hers. She closed her eyes as their lips came closer to each other–_

**END OF DREAM**

Ziva's eyes opened as she felt a pain in her lower abdomen. She winced in pain and grabbed the closest thing she could reach. When the pain eased, she turned over so that she could get some sleep. As she closed her eyes, she felt a sudden wetness on the bed. Her eyes opened in shock.

'Oh, no. It can't be time!' she thought as she threw back the covers. She gasped as she saw the puddle on the bed. "Oh no…"


	35. The News

"Tony!"

Tony thought he heard Ziva calling him. He looked towards the door, then back at the TV to continue playing his online game. McGee watched as he shot another enemy in the forehead. He smiled as Tony landed another kill-shot.

"TONY!"

Tony dropped his controller and rushed upstairs. McGee picked up the controller and continued to play for Tony.

Tony quickly opened the door to his room and saw Ziva sitting up in bed, a frightened look on her face. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"My waters broke," Ziva managed to say. Tony stared at her in disbelief.

"Now?"

Ziva rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, now!"

Tony turned back to the stairs. "McGee!"

McGee appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah?"

Tony tossed him his car keys. "Prep the car and get the baby bag by the door – we're going to the hospital."

"What, now?" McGee stared at him in shock.

"Yes, now get moving!"

McGee scrambled to the door to get the baby bag as Tony headed back into the bedroom. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed the hospital number. He looked over at Ziva. She was sitting up on the bed, and Tony noticed that she looked worried. He was about to ask about her when the phone was picked up.

"Hello… um, hi. I'm calling to talk to Mr Hudson… yes, my wife is… we're just calling to say that we're on our way… yeah, my wife's in labour… her waters broke about three minutes ago…" He grabbed some clothes out of Ziva's wardrobe and threw them at her. 'Put them on' he mouthed. She took the clothes and slipped them on quickly but gently.

"Ok… I'll bring her in… thanks." Tony ended the call and slipped the phone into his pocket. He saw the worried look on her face again, and walked up to her. He cupped her face in his hands. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Tony, I'm scared," Ziva whispered.

Tony stroked her cheek. "My ninja, the ex-assassin, is scared?"

Ziva frowned at him. "Why, is there something wrong?"

"Ziva, there's nothing wrong with being scared, and there's nothing to be scared about, because I'll be with you the whole time."

Ziva smiled at him. "Thank you, Tony."

"That's what a partner's for." He helped her up and led her down the stairs, supporting her the whole way to the car. As they walked out of the front door, McGee held open the car door for them. As Ziva sat in the car, Tony felt Ziva suddenly squeeze his hand. He looked down at her as she sat in the car and noticed how her eyes were shut tightly and she had grabbed onto the nearest thing, which happened to be the passenger seat in front of her.

"Ziva?" he asked. He rubbed the back of her hand, trying to calm her down. A few seconds later, Ziva released her grip on Tony and the chair. She sat back in the chair, breathing deeply. Tony shut the car door and turned to McGee, who was standing behind him holding the keys out.

"You drive, Tim."

McGee frowned. "Why can't you drive?"

"Because my fiancée's in labour – why else McGee?" Tony walked round to the seat behind the driver's seat.

McGee shrugged. "Maybe because you're so nervous, you're shaking like a Chihuahua?"

Tony looked down and noticed how much his hand was shaking. "That may be another reason why you get on my nerves – your metaphors hurt people."

"Actually, that was a simile. A metaphor would be saying you are a Chihuahua." McGee sat in the driver's seat.

Tony sat in the car and shut his door. "Frankly, I don't give a damn, McSmarty-pants, I just want you to get us to the hospital!"

"Are you sure?" McGee teased as he ignited the car. "Because I could give you lessons…"

"Just put the damn car into drive and MOVE IT!"

McGee turned and looked at Tony.

"McGee," Ziva warned, "if I have to give birth in this car, you will be the one delivering my babies."

McGee gulped and immediately put the car into drive and put his foot down on the accelerate pedal.


	36. At The Hosptial

Abby picked up her phone on the first ring and pulled it to her ear. "Forensics."

"_Hey Abs, it's McGee."_

"McGee! What's up? I mean, you're calling me at 9 o'clock, and you said that you weren't coming back to work."

"_Abs, this is important, so listen carefully."_

"I'm listening…"

"_Ziva's in labour."_

"What? Since when?"

"_For two hours!"_

"Why didn't you call me?"

"_Abby, I've been trying to contact you and Ducky for the last hour and a half!"_

"Did you try Gibbs?" She heard McGee pause on the other line. "I'm guessing no."

"_Why didn't you pick up?"_

"Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy and I went out for dinner. We ate at this nice restaurant, but we came back to work because another cold case was being opened. Turns out it was just a hoax, fake, make-believe…"

"_Yeah, I get it Abby. That's not why I'm calling you. Tell Gibbs and Ducky and get to the hospital."_

"We'll get there a.s.a.p. McGee!" She quickly ended the call as she heard the elevator ding and the lab doors open. She turned to see Gibbs walking in, coffee in hand. Gibbs noticed the look of excitement on her face, rather than the usual look of pure happiness.

"What's up, Abs?" Gibbs asked her. She gave him a big grin as she explained what McGee had just told her.

"Ziva's in labour! McGee says we should get to the hospital a.s.a.p. and bring ducky with us!"

Gibbs sighed as he grabbed Abby's arm and dragged her down to Autopsy to tell Ducky the news.

* * *

Abby, Gibbs and Ducky burst into the labour ward their eyes searching for any signs of an NCIS agent. Abby smiled as she saw McGee and ran to hug him.

"McGee!"

"Hey, Abs." He looked over Abby's shoulder. "Hi Ducky, hey boss."

Abby let go of him. "Where are they?" she asked eagerly. McGee pointed at a room opposite the chairs in the corridor. Abby quickly ran to open the door and McGee and Gibbs followed, close behind, just to stop her from doing something stupid. As the three entered the open door, McGee and Gibbs held Abby back when they saw the look on Ziva's face. Abby attempted to break free, but when she saw Ziva's expression, she froze.

Tony looked up from his place beside Ziva and gave the team a tired smile before wincing as Ziva crushed his hand. Ziva's eyes were squeezed shut as she endured a contraction. As soon as the contraction finished, she took a few deep breaths before turning to everyone else.

"Hello everyone."

McGee and Gibbs took this as their cue to let Abby go. Abby ran and squeezed Tony in a hug before leaning down to give Ziva a light one.

"Oh my god, why didn't you call to tell me you were in labour? I thought I was your best friend! You should have called to tell me!" McGee ran forward and put his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

Ziva chuckled before holding out her arms to pull McGee into a hug. McGee hugged her lightly before moving aside to let Ducky hug her.

"How are you doing my dear?" Ducky asked.

Ziva smiled weakly. "I'm tired, just very tired."

"Well, now is the time to rest and regain your energy for what lies ahead, Ziva."

Tony winced as he flexed his hand. "That's what I'm most afraid of."

Everyone laughed as Gibbs gave Tony a headslap. Tony gingerly rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks boss, I needed that."

Ziva smiled at him. Abby started jumping around.

"I'm gonna be an auntie soon!" she squealed over and over again. Ziva laughed before suddenly remembering something.

Auntie? Why did that ring a bell? Her eyes widened in shock as she remembered. "Where's Maria?" she asked.

Tony bit his lip as he remembered. "She's at Katie's house." He looked at his watch. "And I'm meant to pick her up now!" He quickly got up, but McGee sat him back down.

"I'll pick her up – you need to stay with Ziva."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked. McGee nodded. Tony got a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled the address to Katie's house. McGee took it and smiled at Tony before turning to Abby.

"Come on, Abs – we have to go and pick up Maria."

"You go – I'll meet you out the front when you get back with Maria." She kissed his cheek lightly and shooed him out of the door.

* * *

Maria stared out of Katie's bedroom window, waiting for Tony to arrive. "Where is he? He's over an hour late!"

"Calm down, Maria," Katie calmed her down. "He probably has a very good reason."

Maria sighed as she moved away from the window. "Fine then. I'm just gonna pack my stuff so that I'm ready as soon as he gets here." She picked up her school bag and started putting her stuff away, including her half of the homework project she and Katie had been working on. Katie took her place at the window and gasped as a Porsche pulled up in her parents' driveway.

"Is it just me, or has Tony got a new ride?"

Maria's ears immediately pricked up and she ran to join Katie at the window. She stared in shock at the man that got out of the car. "What is he doing here?" she whispered loudly.

"Who?" Katie asked curiously.

Maria pointed at the man that was coming towards the house. "Him." She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" they heard Rachel call out as she raced down the stairs. After a few murmurs downstairs, they heard her call out, "Katie! Maria's ride is here!"

Maria and Katie raced down the stairs and paused at the bottom.

"Tim?" Maria asked. McGee smiled.

"Where's Tony?" she asked.

"He's at the hospital with Ziva."

"What?" Maria exclaimed, mouth opened wide in shock.

"Ziva's in labour," McGee explained quickly. Maria closed her mouth before quickly hugging Katie and Rachel and pushing past McGee to get out of the door. McGee chuckled.

"Someone's eager to see their sister."

* * *

McGee followed Abby as she led Maria to Ziva's room. Maria smiled as Abby went on about how Tony's hand was crushed when they had come in during the contraction.

"He does know that there are at least nine hours left, right?" she asked.

Abby nodded as they reached the door to the room. "He knows there's a long time ahead – I just don't know how many pregnancy books he read to find out how long they'll be here for."

Maria laughed as she entered the room. She stopped when she saw Ziva, her eyes closed and resting on the bed. Tony was sat on the chair beside the bed, sleeping in the chair. The rest of the team – Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy and even Vance – were scattered around the room, either talking quietly or sleeping themselves. Maria tiptoed up to Ziva and stood beside her bed, watching her sleep.

"Ciao, sorellina, _**(Hello, sister)**_" Maria whispered. Tony's eyes blinked open.

"You speak Italian?" he asked.

"Nah – I just decided to say a load of random words. Of course I can speak Italian, you donut! I'm half Italian for goodness sake!"

"Alright, calm down."

Maria turned to Ziva. "Ziva? Are you awake?"

"I am now," she murmured. "Tony talks too loudly."

"Sorry – I didn't expect your sister to start speaking Italian."

Ziva chuckled as she sat up, then winced at the movement. Tony was awake as soon as he heard her wince.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. The rest of the team looked at her expectantly.

"Don't worry – I'm just having back pain," Ziva reassured them. Gibbs, Ducky, Vance and Jimmy went back to their conversations. She slowly swung her feet off the bed and stood on the floor. Tony watched her puzzled as she waddled towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"I need to use the bathroom," she answered.

"Need some help?" Abby offered. Ziva smiled at her and nodded. She held out her hand for Abby to take and let Abby lead her to the toilet. Once the door was closed, Maria and Tony just stared at each other. The whole room was quiet.

"So…" Maria said.

"So…" Tony repeated.

"You can put your bag down, you know," McGee told Maria.

"Oh, right." Maria laughed nervously as she put her bag down.

"Su che cos'era il progetto che ti hanno dato come compito? _**(What was your homework project on?)**_" Tony asked her.

"It was on a country in the world which was picked for us. We're doing Scotland."

"Why don't you ask Ducky for Scottish history? I'm sure he would be glad to help."

Maria looked over at where Ducky was sitting, obviously deep in a childhood story which Jimmy was very interested in. "I'll ask him later."

Tony noticed a concerned look on Maria's face. "Stai bene? _**(Are you ok?)**_" he asked.

Maria looked at him. "Sì, certo. Perché? _**(Yes, of course. Why?)**_" she answered quickly. Too qickly for Tony's liking.

"Cosa c'è che non va?_** (What's the matter?)**_" he asked curiously.

"I'm fine."

Tony gave her a look of concern. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Because, if there's something wrong –"

"Sto bene! _**(I'm fine!)**_" she shouted at him. She got up and stormed out of the room just as Ziva and Abby came in. The whole team stared in shock at what just happened.

"What happened?" Ziva asked. Tony got up and followed Maria out of the room. Abby and Ziva watched as Tony walked out and headed the way Maria went. Ziva sighed as she went to sit on the bed.

"What took you two so long, anyway?" McGee asked.

"Ziva had another contraction in the toilet."

* * *

After failing to find her inside, Tony ran out of the hospital entrance and found Maria sitting on his car bonnet. Tony neared her, trying not to scare her.

"Maria?" he asked. Maria folded her arms and turned away from him.

"Lasciami in pace, _**(Leave me alone)**_" she answered. Tony sat on the bonnet next to her. Maria looked away from him to hide her tears. Tony noticed her changed position.

"Per favore, dimmi cosa c'è che non va. _**(Please, tell me what's wrong.)**_"

Maria continued to look away from him. "Niente. _**(Nothing.)**_"

"Dimmi la verità, Maria. _**(Tell me the truth, Maria.)**_" Tony continued to give her a look that forced her to spill.

"Io sono gelosa... _**(I'm... jealous.)**_" Maria sighed. "Di solito Ziva si occupava di me, ma adesso che nasceranno le bambine si occuperà di più di loro... _**(Ziva usually pays attention to me, but when the babies are born she'll pay more attention to them.)**_" Maria sobbed. ""Sarà come se non mi amasse più._** (It will be like she won't love me anymore.)**_"

Tony saw the tears in her eyes and hugged her closely. "Non c'è niente che dovrebbe preoccuparsi _**(There's nothing you should worry about)**_," Tony whispered. "Se c'è una cosa a cui dovresti pensare è che Ziva ti amerà nonostante tutto, ti amerà per sempre. _**(If there's anything you should think, it's that Ziva loves you no matter what and she always will.)**_"

Maria smiled weakly. "Grazie, Tony. _**(Thanks, Tony.)**_"

Tony pulled her off the car. "We should go inside, because Ziva is probably worrying about us and begging to look for us right now."

Maria laughed a little. "They should let her, because apparently walking and moving around is good for helping labour move along faster."

Tony chuckled as he took Maria inside.

* * *

"No! I am not staying put in this room whilst my boyfriend and sister are who-knows-where doing who-knows-what!" Ziva tried to waddle past Matt. Matt just blocked her way.

"No. You are not to leave this room, Ziva. I told you that when I got here, Ziva, and I'm not gonna change my decision."

Ziva frowned. "But I need to look for them!"

"No you don't." Tony appeared at the door with his arm wrapped around Maria's shoulders. "We're right here."

Ziva pushed past Matt and hugged Tony and Maria. "Where have you two been? I have been worried sick!"

"You said the right thing for once!" Tony joked. Ziva frowned at him.

"This is not the time to joke around, Tony. Stress is not good for the babies."

"I've tried to tell you that over and over again, Zi." He pecked her lightly on the lips. "Calm down, honey."

"I will as soon as you explain everything to me."

Maria and Tony smiled at each other.

"We will Ziva," Maria promised. "We will."


	37. The First Stage Of Birth

Tony yelped as Ziva crushed his hand with her grip.

"Loosen the grip, Ziva, loosen the grip."

Ziva kept her eyes tightly shut as the contraction rippled through her and ignored what Tony said. The intense pain prevented her from being able to speak.

It was five o'clock in the morning, and Ziva had only gone into active labour an hour before. Tony was already suffering from the effects it had on her.

Gibbs, Abby and McGee watched as Tony's eyes dropped as soon as Ziva's contraction finished. Ziva put her head back against the pillow and started napping. Gibbs sighed.

"Tony looks exhausted," Abby said. McGee nodded.

"Someone should take his place whilst he sleeps," he added. "I'm not saying that's gonna be me, though."

"I'll do it," Gibbs said. Abby and McGee watched in shock as he tapped Tony's shoulder. Tony's eyes opened immediately, and he looked up at his boss.

"Oh, hey boss."

Gibbs mentioned for him to stand up. He pointed over at Abby and McGee. "Go over there. You're more likely to get rest there than here."

"But what about Ziva?"

"I'll do it."

Tony stared at him, gobsmacked, for a few seconds before obeying his command. Gibbs gave him a hint of a smile before sitting in his place and taking Ziva's hand in his. He watched her for a few seconds before turning to look at the rest of the room. Everyone was asleep – including Abby. People were either lying on the floor, sitting on chairs or sleeping with their backs against the wall. After observing the room, he turned back to Ziva, who seemed to be dozing softly. He continued to watch for a few minutes before her eyes suddenly flashed open and she started squeezing his hand tightly. Gibbs rubbed the back of her hand soothingly with his thumb, calming her down slowly during the contraction. As soon as the contraction finished, she looked up and noticed his blue eyes staring into her brown ones.

"Where is Tony?" she asked. Gibbs pointed at the corner where Tony was, tucked up with coats and an old blanket, sleeping soundly. Ziva smiled.

"I am the one having the child, and he is tired?" She chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder…"

Gibbs smiled. "Same here, David."

Ziva smiled at him. "I wonder when he will wake up…"

"He'll wake up when he's ready, Ziva. Just let him sleep." Gibbs had an idea. "In fact, maybe you should sleep – you'll need to save your energy for later."

"I am not tired, Gibbs. After waking up to a contraction, I do not think I want to go through it again." She pouted at Gibbs. "I think it has put me in a bad mood."

"Don't most people do that to you, Ziva?"

"Yes, but that is not what I'm saying –"

"Sleep, Ziva."

"No." Ziva winced as she sat up. Gibbs gave her a concerned look.

"Back pain?" he asked. Ziva nodded. She sighed as she stretched.

"Maybe it is about time I asked for that birthing ball…" She slowly got off the bed and started wadding towards the door. As she reached the foot of the bed she groaned and doubled over in pain. Gibbs immediately got up and supported her through the contraction. Abby woke up when she heard the groan and ran over to them.

"What's happened?" she asked anxiously.

"Just a contraction, Abs," Gibbs reassured her. "Just go and ask Matt for a birthing ball. Ziva said she wants one."

Abby nodded and ran off to get him. Gibbs helped Ziva get back onto the bed and got her to lie down and relax.

"Abby's gone to get the ball, so just relax."

Ziva nodded as she took deep breaths to calm herself down. "Just get her to come back soon – I'm in pain, Gibbs."

* * *

Tony woke to the sound of crying and groaning coming from the other side of the room. His eyes settled on Ziva's crying body, and Gibbs looked like he was massaging her back and rubbing it gently. Abby and Maria were sitting on the bed, timing the length of the contractions. McGee and Ducky were instructing her to breathe and keep calm. He got up and painfully walked over to where she leaned on the birthing ball and joined Gibbs as he massaged her back. Ziva took a few deep breaths before talking again.

"I hate you Tony. This is all your damn fault – you and your stupid early birthday present for a holiday in Paris. If you hadn't got me drunk that night, I wouldn't be in this damn mess."

Tony was about to retort when Gibbs glared at him. He bit his lip to stop himself from saying something he didn't want to end up regretting. "I'm sorry, Ziva."

"You'd better be, you selfish son of a bitch. Your mother had to be out of her mind to have you."

"Hey! Don't bring my mom into this!"

"I can bring your mother into this all I want, you bastard! She gave birth to you!"

"You can blame my dad for the Y chromosome, then."

"Don't worry, I've already cursed him in as many languages as possible." She cried out in pain as another contraction hit her. Tony looked up at Abby.

"Dr Hudson says she's in the transition phase – she'll be in a lot of pain until she reaches 10 cm," she explained. "And that was about fifteen minutes ago."

Tony nodded and took Ziva's hand, sitting beside her and rubbing her back soothingly. Ziva took this as a chance to get him to feel the pain she was in – she crushed his hand in her grip. Tony yelled in pain, but was unable to get her to release her grip. McGee and Maria smiled. Tony glared at Maria.

"Cancellati quel sorriso dalla faccia, stronzetta" _**(Wipe that smile off your face, you little bitch!)**_" he shouted. Maria frowned at him.

"Mi dispiace brontolone. Vista da qui sembra divertente". _**(Sorry, grouchy. It seemed funny from here.)**_"

Tony growled at her before Ziva caught his attention again by squeezing his hand. Tony cried out in pain as Matt entered the room. He chuckled.

"How is my favourite patient doing, then?" he asked cheerfully. Tony and Ziva both glared at him.

"That cheerful tone better be gone next time you speak Matt, or you may become infertile," Ziva snarled. "And I'll make sure the way I do it is painful."

Matt stared at her in horror before speaking again. "I'll need to give you a check-up before I can confirm exactly how far along you are, Miss David." After giving Ziva a check-up, Matt gave her a reassuring smile.

"You're 9 cm dilated, so you'll be pushing pretty soon." He patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Ok," Ziva gasped. "I just don't want to give birth in this position. Help me get onto the bed."

Tony helped Ziva get up and lifted her onto the bed. He stroked her hair gently as she took deep breaths.

"We're nearly there, Ziva," he whispered. "We're nearly there."


	38. The Second Stage Of Birth

Alright, Ziva – it looks like you're fully dilated!" Matt smiled. "I'm gonna need everyone to leave, apart from you Tony."

Abby frowned as she trudged out of the room with McGee in tow. Maria followed out.

"Buona fortuna, Ziva, _**(Good luck, Ziva)**_" she called out before heading out of the door.

Ducky gave Tony a quick pat on the back before following Maria's lead. Jimmy followed the doctor, smiling at Tony and Ziva as he left the room. Vance had already left that morning.

Gibbs was the last to leave the room. He rubbed Ziva's shoulder before slapping Tony round the back of the head. Tony winced.

"For getting Ziva in this place?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." Gibbs strolled out of the room, a smile playing on his lips.

"I swear the phrase '_It takes two to tango_' means nothing to you people."

"Just shut your mouth and take my hand, Tony." Ziva held out her hand to him.

Tony took it and rubbed the back of her hand soothingly. He could see Ziva calm down immensly. Matt smiled at the couple.

"Ok, Ziva, on your next contraction I want you to push."

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Push, Ziva, push!" Tony urged her on.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?" Ziva bore down as she pushed through the contraction.

Matt smiled. "And, breathe. Another few more pushes and the first one will be here. You're doing great, Ziva."

"Can you not think of any other adjectives apart from great? You have been saying that for the past hour." Ziva frowned at Matt.

Matt blushed. "I… uh…"

"And this is Ziva on a bad day – snapping at everyone she can talk to." Tony grinned at Matt's face.

Matt glared at him.

"I think the baby has Tony's big head," Ziva joked. Matt laughed at Tony's hurt expression. He looked up at the monitor.

"Ok, here comes the next contraction – Ziva, push!"

**OUTSIDE**

Maria looked up at McGee and Abby, who were sitting on either side of her in the corridor. Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy were sitting against the opposite wall, and Gibbs seemed to be watching what Maria was doing. She sighed.

"How do you think they're doing in there?" Maria asked.

"OW! Ziva, my finger is not the bedpost!" Tony yelled from inside the room. Abby stifled a laugh. Gibbs and Ducky smiled. Jimmy just looked frightened.

McGee smiled at Maria. "I think Tony will be in a lot of pain when this is all over."

Maria laughed a little. "Poor Tony."

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"Ok, the second one's nearly here." Matt was sweating from all the threats Ziva had thrown onto him.

Tony looked round to where Matt was. He immediately felt queasy, and his grip lessened on Ziva's hand. She gave his hand a quick squeeze to get his attention.

"Si tu oses t'évanouir maintenant, non seulement ça te hantera pour le reste de ta vie mais je te torturerai physiquement pour ce qu'il reste de ta vie. Et j'ai l'impression que ça ne sera pas longtemps après que je sois sortie de l'hôpital._**(**__**If you dare faint now, Tony, not only will it haunt you for the rest of your life, but I will physically torture you for what's left of your life. And I have a feeling that it will not be long after I get out of hospital.**__**)**_" Ziva growled.

Tony bit his lip. Even though he couldn't understand it all, by the tone of her voice he could tell it was a threat. He straightened up immediately and held her hand tightly.

Ziva let out a cry as she gave one last push. Tony smiled as he heard the cries of another newborn enter the world. He took Ziva's face in his hand and kissed her tenderly.

"That's it, Ziva. It's over."

Ziva smiled. "Thank goodness." She looked over at him. "If I have to go through this again, I will kill you, Tony."

**

* * *

**

Tony cradled the newborn baby in his hands, slowly rocking her to and fro. He smiled at the sleeping little girl in his arms.

"She's beautiful," he whispered.

Ziva smiled down at the ten-minute older baby in her arms. "They both are."

"They have your hair and nose." He smiled at the baby girl in his arms.

"But they have your lips. I think they will have your smile." Ziva rocked the baby in her arms, which was starting to wake.

Suddenly the door to the room opened, and Abby came bounding in. She gasped when she saw the couple sitting beside each other – Ziva sitting up on the bed and Tony sitting beside her on the chair – each holding a baby girl.

"They're so beautiful!" she squealed. She bounded over to them. "Can I hold one? Can I hold one?"

Ziva chuckled. "Of course Abby. Take this one – I think she might be waking up."

Abby carefully scooped the little girl out of Ziva's arms and rocked her gently. The rest of the gang entered the room. Maria smiled.

"Wow." She smiled at Tony and Ziva. "They're really beautiful."

"Do you want to hold one?" Tony asked her. Maria bit her lip.

"Don't worry, it's ok."

Maria slowly walked over to Tony and he carefully placed the little girl in his hands. McGee watched her hold the baby with ease. "So what are their names, then?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Tony confessed. "Ziva chose the names herself."

Everyone turned to look at Ziva as she announced the names.

"The older one, the one Abby is holding, is named Caitlin Abigail DiNozzo –"

Abby squealed with glee when she heard her name being said. Ziva smiled at her and everyone chuckled.

"And the younger one is called Tali Jennifer DiNozzo."

Tony stared in shock. "Wait – Jennifer? As in the old director Gibbs used to l–"

Slap.

Tony rubbed the back of his head as he turned into his boss' hard glare.

"Got it boss – no personal info."

Caitlin started to squirm in Abby's arms. Abby looked down to see the baby girl's eyes open for the first time. She gasped.

"They have Tony's eyes," she whispered loudly. Everyone apart from Tony, Maria and Ziva attempted to look over Abby's shoulder at Caitlin's eyes.

"Wow – they really are Tony's eyes," McGee commented.

"Can we call her Kate?" Abby asked Ziva. Ziva smiled.

"Yes, of course."

Tali began to squirm in Maria's arms. Maria jumped a little before realizing that Tali was beginning to wake up. She looked down to see a pair of green eyes staring up at her. Maria smiled.

"Yup, definitely Tony's eyes."


	39. The Surprise

Ziva carefully laid Tali in the second baby carrier. Wow, she was hard to dress. Squirming all the time, never keeping still, and she seemed to babble quite a bit even though she was only two weeks old.

'So much like Tony,' she thought as she tucked a blanket around her not too tightly, but enough to keep her baby warm. As she got up to pack the baby bag, the door to the hospital room opened, telling Ziva that someone had come to visit. She looked up from what she was doing and saw Andy standing at the door smiling at her.

"Hey."

"Hello, Andrea."

"Please, call me Andy." Her British accent could be heard very clearly when she spoke.

"Ok, Andy. Is there something you want?" Ziva turned back to packing the bags and getting ready to leave.

Andy shrugged. "I heard you had your kids two weeks ago but I was too busy with work to visit. I just came to apologize and congratulate you." She saw the two baby carriers on the floor by the bed and raised her eyebrows. "You're getting discharged today?"

"Yes, I am." Ziva put her coat on and picked up the bag.

"Do you want a lift? I heard your family is at work and Rebecca can't give you a lift."

Ziva pondered the thought for a moment. "I would be very grateful, thank you Andy."

Andy reached over and took the bag from Ziva. "I didn't think you'd trust me with holding your babies."

**

* * *

**

Andy pulled up in front of the DiNozzo residence. She smiled at Ziva.

"So you'll come?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure I will. Tony would definitely not want to miss out his frat brother's wedding, even though he has missed out two of them already." She opened the car door and stepped out, going to open the door to get the babies out. Andy got the baby bag out and followed Ziva as she led the way to the front door, holding two baby carriers in her hands.

As soon as Ziva had got the babies settled inside, Andy started to leave.

"If you ever need a pediatrician, call me. I'll be more than happy to come when I'm not at work, and if I am at work just ask for me at the hospital."

Ziva smiled at her. "Thank you, and thanks again for the lift."

"No problemo. See you soon!"

"See you!" Ziva called out as Andy shut the front door behind her. She emptied out the baby bag on the couch and started sorting things into piles before finally getting bored and put the stuff away. She walked into her room and got out a book to read, settling down on the bed to read it. A few minutes later she heard Kate's cry loud and clear, and Tali's cry came not so long after it. She sighed.

"Ya voy, ya voy! _**(**__**I'm coming, I'm coming!)**_" she called out as she walked to the babies' room to see what was wrong.

**

* * *

**

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Tony looked up from his desk to see McGee doing something on his computer.

"Yo, Probie! What ya doing?" he called out.

McGee glanced up from his computer, before turning back to his computer. "Talking to a friend."

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine – let me look." Tony wheeled over in his chair to McGee's desk and looked over his shoulder at what he was doing. McGee quickly minimized the window, but not before Tony got a look at who he was talking to and what he was saying.

"McGee, you don't have to hide the fact that you and Abby are dating again – we all know."

McGee glared at him. "We were talking about something private, Tony. Now go away."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I may have to kill you," a female voice said.

Tony spun around to see Ziva standing at his desk, hands on her hips. He gave a huge sigh of relief.

"No hagas eso! _**(Don't do that!)**_" he cried. Ziva chuckled.

"I can do that whenever I want, Tony."

He rolled his eyes before spotting two baby carriers on his desk. His face brightened up as he went to lift Tali, who was sleeping, from her carrier. "Hey, baby girl." Her eyes opened as soon as she heard the sound of his voice and she began to gurgle aimlessly. Tony chuckled as he cradled her closely listening to her mini-ramble.

Ziva reached into Kate's carrier and lifted her out, looking into Kate's bright green eyes the whole time. She smiled down at her.

"Hola, mi niña, _**(Hello, my little girl)**_" she whispered. Kate continued to stare up at her, as if she was reading Ziva's expression. After a few minutes she finally took her eyes off Ziva and started finding an interest in her fingers. Ziva laughed, then remembered something.

"What shall we do for Maria's birthday then?" she asked Tony. He looked up from Tali's face.

"I don't know – why don't you ask her?"

McGee rolled his eyes. "Because Ziva wants it to be a surprise for her – it's not that hard to work out Tony."

Just then, Abby walked into the bull-pen. She squealed with glee when she saw the babies held in Tony's and Ziva's arms. She ran over to Ziva and just about avoided crushing her with a hug.

"Oh-my-god!" she squealed. "You brought them in today! They're so beautiful!"

Kate immediately stopped playing with her fingers when she heard Abby's voice and tried to find where the voice was coming from. She let out a small cry to get Ziva's attention and moved about in her arms again. Ziva smiled at Abby.

"I think she wants you, Abby," she said as she held the baby out for Abby to take. Abby took her immediately and cradled her in her arms to stop her from crying and to calm her down. Kate cuddled close to Abby when she felt her in her arms and closed her eyes. Soon she fell asleep. Abby smiled.

"She looks so much like Tony when she's asleep," she whispered. "So, what were you talking about when I was coming in?"

"Maria's birthday," McGee explained. "We don't exactly know what to do for it."

"We could take her on a day out," Abby suggested. "You know, go out for a meal and then take her to a theme park or something."

Tony smiled. "That's a great idea! Thanks Abs!"

"No problem."

Just then, Tali yawned and snuggled into Tony's arms sleepily. Tony smiled.

"She sure loves to sleep."

"Just like her father." Ziva smiled at him.

**

* * *

**

**MARIA'S BIRTHDAY – 12****TH**** JULY**

Maria woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon wafting into her room. She looked at the digital clock by her bed. 10:00, Saturday 12th July. She slowly climbed out of bed and stumbled downstairs into the kitchen, where Ziva was cooking. Ziva smiled at her when she came in.

"Good morning, birthday girl," Ziva said cheerfully. Maria smiled at her.

"Good morning, Ziva." She sat down at the table. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon and Tony wanted pancakes."

"Can I have some too?"

"Of course."

Tony walked into the kitchen carrying a package. "Good morning, girls." He held out the package to Maria. "E 'per te. _**(It's for you.)**_"

Maria took the package from him and opened it to reveal a sequined turquoise scarf and a pair of blue flats. She smiled. "Wow, they're beautiful."

"They're from your father."

Maria stared at the presents in shock before putting them back in the box. Her father had sent her a birthday present? Her own father? Someone who had ignored her for three years until she met Ziva? This was insane! She took the presents and put them on the floor beside her seat. "What are we doing today, then?"

Just then the front door opened, and someone walked in. "Hey guys!" It was Rebecca.

Maria smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "Hi Rebecca! What are you doing here?"

Rebecca looked up at Tony and Ziva. They nodded at her.

"Well, Tony and Ziva had a surprise planned for you, and they needed me to take care of the twins whilst you're away with them."

Maria looked at Tony and Ziva. "Can't the twins come with us?"

"Nope," they both answered.

"We'll leave after breakfast, so you must hurry up and get dressed Maria," Ziva explained. Maria nodded as she hugged Rebecca.

"Where are we going?" Maria asked. Tony and Ziva smiled at each other.

"It's a surprise, Maria," Tony smiled.


	40. Maria's Birthday

Maria! Get your ass down here!" shouted Tony as he attempted to push the baby pram through the corridor into the nursery, (which obviously failed – due to Tony's very short attention span).

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Geez – no need to shout Cranky-Pants."

Maria ran down the stairs – almost knocking Tony over – as she hurried to sit on the couch.

"WOAH! NO MORE CAFFEINE FOR YOU!" exclaimed Tony sarcastically as he pushed the pram through the final door. "Fu…sh…" he swore as he crushed his foot with the pedal of the pram.

"Are you okay?" asked Maria, holding back a laugh.

"Do I SOUND OKAY?" Tony growled.

"No, but normally when you swear one begins to wonder – mostly whatever argument or stupid thing you did to Ziva – but other than that yeah!"

"Hey! That was one time!"

"No it wasn't – it was three – the first one you 'accidentally' threw all the knives out the house, the second one you 'accidentally' decided to sleep with your ex-girlfriend and finally you 'accidentally' decided to leave Kate and TJ at the Park!" Maria smiled. "I still don't see how you can do so many things 'accidentally'. You left your three-week-old kids at the park. What kind of a father are you?"

"The **new** kind. Now get your butt over here and help me with this!"

"Yes master!"

Maria ran over to help Tony with the pram, shoving him out of the way slightly as she successfully managed to push the pram into the playroom. Tony limped over to the couch as Rebecca and Ziva came down the stairs.

"So, the bottles are in the fridge – all you need to do is warm them up. They should wake up in about three hours to feed, and then they will fall straight back asleep," Ziva explained.

"I've got that," Rebecca answered. "Sounds like a piece of cake."

"You better hope it is," Tony mumbled. Ziva raised her eyebrows at him.

"Come on, we're going now."

"Yes!" Maria bounded through the living room and opened the front door.

"Now?" Tony asked nervously. Ziva rolled her eyes at him.

"No, tomorrow – yes, we are going now!" She pulled him off the sofa. Tony winced as he put pressure on his bad foot.

"What happened to your foot?" she asked.

"Nothing, honey. I'm fine." Tony limped towards the front door and reached out to grab his keys.

"It does not look like nothing to me." Ziva quickly took the keys out of his hand. "Looks like I am driving."

Tony stared after her in shock as she literally skipped out of the front door.

"Are you coming?" she called out behind her. Tony sighed as he limped out the front door.

"Good luck!" Rebecca called out to him.

Tony turned to her. "Thanks, I'm gonna need it."

* * *

"Get in, DiNozzo."

"But I don't wanna get in." Tony hovered by the car door, hoping he wouldn't have to share a ride with Gibbs AND Maria. Maria looked up at him.

"My birthday, my rules. Get in NOW Tony."

"This day sucks," Tony murmured as he sat in the car.

"Not for me." Maria smiled at him. "This day's great! Thank you so much, Tony."

"Don't mention it."

"But I insist–"

"Ever."

Gibbs just smirked as he put the car into drive and moved off. He could hear the obvious annoyance in Tony's voice. "Just be glad you aren't riding with Ziva, DiNozzo. I think she may be the other driver."

Tony stared at him in shock. "No way!"

Maria nodded at him. "Way!"

Tony smiled. "I think my day's getting better already."

Maria suddenly remembered something. "Ooh, Gibbs, have you got a CD player?"

Gibbs glanced at his radio. "You mean this thing?" He pointed at the CD player.

"Yes, that thing. I wanna put in a CD." Maria got a CD out of her pocket and noticed Tony's confusion.

"A birthday present from Rebecca – apparently she loves it too." She popped in the CD and pressed play, and immediately the first song came up – Don't Stop Believing by Glee. Tony groaned.

"I think my day has just gotten worse again."

Maria smiled at him. "Ah, the sweet smell of revenge on the morning of your birthday."

* * *

Tony and Gibbs were thoroughly sick of Glee once they reached the café Ziva led them to. Maria smiled at their annoyed faces.

"I think Ziva's driving has improved," she commented. Tony and Gibbs glared her.

"What?" she asked. "I'm just trying to start up a conversation." There was another awkward silence. "I think Glee is very good for opening up the brain, and getting people to know that you can do anything if you put your mind to it."

"Maria?" Tony asked. Maria looked up it him.

"Stai zitto. _**(Shut up.)**_"

Maria sulked at him and stormed into the cafe, leaving Gibbs and Tony to smirk and watch her get upset.

"You think she fell for it?" Gibbs asked.

"Nah, she's smarter than that. Or at least I think she is..." Tony smiled at Gibbs and walked into the cafe. Ziva and Abby were sitting at a table, laughing with Maria. McGee walked up to the table carrying some drinks that they had ordered. Maria looked up as the men entered the restaurant and glared at them before turning back to the conversation she was having with the girls. Tony sat at the table beside Ziva as McGee set the drinks down and sat next to Abby. Gibbs sat in between Tony and McGee, opposite Maria, and got out his coffee. Maria raised her eyebrows at him.

"You won't drink anything but that?" Maria grimaced. "Don't you get tired of it?"

"Nope." Gibbs took a sip from his coffee and smiled as Maria grimaced again, but this time at the smell.

"So… strong…"

Ziva rolled her eyes as Maria pretended to gag. Each of the others took their drinks – Maria had an orange soda, Abby had a Caf-Pow, Ziva had a strawberry milkshake, McGee had a latte, and they had ordered a chocolate fat-free milkshake for Tony. Tony made a face of disgust as his took a sip.

"Fat-free?" he asked. Everyone nodded. He slammed the drink down on the table. "After this, I'm giving up my diet."

Everyone chuckled as he took another disgusted sip. Gibbs continued to drink his coffee, and McGee was drinking his latte.

"So," Abby started, "I heard you two are officially Gleeks now."

Tony, Gibbs and McGee all spat their drinks out in shock, spraying the girls momentarily. Maria was about to scream at them, but ended up laughing when she saw the shocked expressions on their faces.

"Gleeks?" McGee asked before turning to Gibbs and Tony. "You two are Gleeks?" He laughed out loud.

"What the hell's a Gleek?" Gibbs demanded. Maria, Abby and Ziva smiled at each other.

"A Glee fan," Maria explained. "Rebecca's a Gleek, and it gets on Katie's nerves."

Gibbs and Tony glared at the girls as they laughed at them. Tony attempted to stare Maria down, but failed when he took another sip from his milkshake.

"I'm definitely not drinking anything like this again." He pushed it away and signaled for the waiter to come over. The young man quickly came over and took out his notepad.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked. Tony nodded.

"But firstly – can I have a coke?" Tony asked.

"Diet or normal?"

"Normal, please."

Ziva glared at Tony. 'Is he really being serious about giving up his diet?' She stared at him as he continued to order.

"I'll have a tuna salad," Maria said.

"Same here," Abby added.

"A cheese-burger, please," McGee asked.

"Quarter-pounder, no cheese," Gibbs said.

"I'll have a chicken salad," Ziva said.

"Ok, that's two tuna salads, one chicken salad, a cheese-burger, a quarter-pounder – no cheese – and…" The waiter looked at Tony expectantly.

"The big triple," Tony answered. McGee stared at him in shock.

"That's three quarter-pounders with cheese and bacon!" he exclaimed. Ziva put her head in her hands.

'That answers my question,' she thought. The waiter nodded and scribbled it down.

"Ok. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes to half an hour with your orders." He quickly headed over to the kitchen to give the orders to the chef. Ziva sat at the table, glaring at Tony. Tony sat back and raised his eyebrows, smiling at her.

"I said I was going to give up my diet," he said. Ziva rolled her eyes at him.

"You are going to suffer, Tony." She opened a large plastic bag and emptied its contents onto the table. The group watched in confusion as she sorted out the contents before pushing them towards Maria.

"Happy birthday!"

Maria smiled as she reached for the first present, which happened to be from Rebecca and Matt. When she opened it, she had a huge grin on her face. "The whole of the Glee 1st season on DVD!"

Tony groaned. He would never hear the end of 'Glee'.

Maria grabbed another present, which was from Andy and David. She opened it and smiled when she saw a sea-blue sundress folded up neatly inside. "It's beautiful!" She lifted the dress out and showed it to everyone. Abby gasped.

"You are so right! It's gorgeous!" she squealed.

Maria put the dress back into the box and reached for the third present. This one was from Mukta and Arif. She opened a small box to reveal a silver Star of David necklace. She took it out and immediately tied it around her neck. "I love it!"

Ziva smiled at her and fingered her own. 'We are similar in so many ways,' she thought.

Maria reached for the fourth present, from Katie and Mark, and opened it. It was a make-up kit. Maria grimaced a little at the sight of it, but smiled when she saw the colours in it. "I don't usually like make-up, but I'll make an exception if it's blue."

Everyone laughed at her as she put the gift to the side and reached for the fifth present. This one was from Abby and McGee. She opened it and got out an I-Pod Touch. Maria squealed with happiness. "Oh my gosh, thanks Abby! Thanks McGee! This is totally awesome!"

McGee glared at Abby. "You used my credit card to get her an I-Pod Touch?"

"You said I could get her anything I wanted to," Abby pointed out. McGee rolled his eyes and sighed.

"There's no point arguing with you, then."

Maria reached for the last present on the table and opened it. It was from Gibbs. She pulled out a large white t-shirt which had her name in capitals written on the back. There was also a huge number 10 on it. Maria looked at the front and noticed the Tottenham Hotspurs and Autonomy logos. She smiled. "You knew I was a Spurs fan?"

Gibbs smiled. "It was a wild guess."

Maria pulled out a pair of navy and white shorts and some navy and white socks, as well as a pair of blue football boots. She smiled. "I absolutely love them!" Then she looked over at Ziva. "I haven't got a present from you and Tony."

Ziva reached into her bag and pulled out six tickets. Maria took them and grinned broadly when she read them.

"Six tickets to Six Flags America!"

"What's 'Six Flags America'?" Gibbs asked.

"Only the most awesome theme park in the west side of the US! Or in Maryland from what I've heard. It has the biggest and fastest rides ever! And we're all going!" Maria smiled at Tony. "I'm guessing you might be regretting that big lunch anytime soon."

Tony paled a little. "Oh crap."

* * *

The team arrived at the theme park about an hour later, after finishing their meals. Ziva laughed at Tony as he walked through the entrance confidently.

"I cannot believe you finished those burgers!" she exclaimed. Tony shrugged.

"No more diet means no more limitations." He smiled and slightly skipped past some of the ride before being pulled back by Maria. "What?" he demanded. She pointed to a fast ride, which went on rails in a loop more than once.

"I want to go on that one. It looks awesome!" She turned to the group.

"Too old," Gibbs stated as he sipped some of his coffee.

"I brought the camera," Abby said.

"I puke easily," McGee said.

"I have just had two babies – it may terrify me," Ziva said. Maria turned to Tony.

"I don't know…" he started. Maria put on her best puppy-dog face.

"Please can you go on the ride with me? Please?" she begged. Tony sighed.

"Oh, alright then."

Maria punched the air joyfully. "Yes!" she yelled as she dragged Tony and joined the queue for the right. McGee elbowed Ziva to get her attention. She looked up at him.

"I bet you $10 Tony's gonna puke on the ride," he said as he patted his pocket. Ziva smiled.

"We all think so anyway."

McGee furrowed his eyebrows. "Really?"

Ziva nodded. "Oh, yes. Today he decided to give up his diet, and now he must pay the consequences."

"Tony didn't think about that, did he?" McGee asked, although he already knew the answer.

"It's DiNozzo, McGee," Gibbs pointed out. "He's not exactly the brightest of agents – he doesn't think before he acts."

Tony sighed as he sat on the ride next to Maria. She was bouncing excitedly in her seat, and it was getting on his nerves.

"Would you stop that?" Tony demanded. Maria stopped at the tone of his voice.

"What's up with you?"

"I just want to get this ride over and done with."

"Oh, come on Tony. Enjoy yourself for once!" She smiled at him as they secured themselves to their seats. Tony sat back and closed his eyes, waiting for the ride to start, when suddenly he was lurched forward. He opened his eyes in shock.

'We're going backwards?' he thought. Suddenly, the ride twisted them upside down, and Tony had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Maria was smiling and screaming wildly along with the other people on the ride. She turned to Tony as the ride flipped them back the right way up.

"That was awesome, wasn't it To–" She stopped when the saw the uneasy look on his face. She started to worry. "Tony?"

Tony turned and leaned over the edge of the carriage, and Maria heard him retching. She smiled.

"Forse non si dovrebbe avere mangiato tutte quelle hamburger, _**(Maybe you shouldn't have eaten all those burgers)**_" she teased. Tony glared at her.

"Stai zitto, _**(Shut up)**_" he growled. Maria smiled at him.

"Mai! _**(Never!)**_" she yelled as the ride twisted them upside down again.

The team had been watching as the whole stunt had been pulled off – Maria screaming, Tony looking scared and shocked, and of course nobody missed the part where Tony leaned over the side of the carriage and threw up. McGee stared in shock as Abby recorded it and Ziva took photos. Gibbs stood behind them, smirking and sipping his coffee. Suddenly, Abby, McGee and Ziva burst out laughing as the vomit landed on an innocent by-stander's head. Gibbs couldn't help smiling as the young lady screamed and started running around wildly, searching for the nearest bathroom to clean herself up. McGee reached into a bag he had brought along and got out some tissues for her.

"Here," he offered as he gave her some of the tissues. She smiled at him as she took them and started wiping her hair.

"Thanks," she said as she finally finished wiping her hair. She tossed the tissues in the bin as Tony and Maria came off the ride. Tony seemed a little pale to Abby as she closed the camcorder, but she completely forgot about it as Maria started going on about the ride.

"That ride was absolutely awesome!" she squealed. "You guys have to go on it sometime!"

Abby smiled. "Maybe another time? There are loads of other rides I want to see."

Maria smiled and nodded before linking arms with Abby and skipping over to see the other rides. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yippee."

* * *

The team returned to the DiNozzo's house at around six that evening and all of them were surprised at the quietness of the house.

"Does anyone even live here?" McGee asked as he walked into the living room.

"Oh, so now all of a sudden I'm a no one?" Tony mocked.

"I… I didn't mean –"

"Chill, McGoo! I was kidding!"

Abby smiled at their little argument as she sat on the sofa with Maria and Ziva. She turned to Maria.

"So, how was your day?" she asked.

"It was absolutely fab!" Maria squealed before getting up and heading to the kitchen. "Anyone want snacks?"

"Yeah!" Abby called out as she crawled over to the TV. She slowly pulled it forwards from its position and plugged her camcorder into the back. Ziva lay down on the sofa and was about to doze off when there was a scream and a crash from the kitchen. Ziva shot up and raced into the kitchen alongside Tony.

"What has happened? What is wrong?" she demanded. Maria just burst out laughing and pointed to the window. Ziva and Tony turned to see Matt outside, making faces at them. Tony growled and pushed the window open.

"Don't you know better than to scare a fourteen year old girl half to death?" he asked angrily. Matt smiled.

"Dude, chill. I didn't hurt her. There's no need to be worried." He patted Tony lightly on the cheek. Tony sighed and closed the window as Matt entered the kitchen through the back door. Maria and Ziva were picking up the plates and cleaning the food off the floor when Rebecca came in.

"Matt, what did you do this time?" she asked as she put two bottles in the sink. Matt shrugged.

"Nothing." He put down a baseball cap and shook his hair to get it out of the mess it had been in previously.

"Guys! Get in here, now!" Abby called from the living room. Matt wrapped his arm around Rebecca's waist and walked into the living room with her, whilst Tony walked in with Ziva and Maria walked in carrying the snacks. She froze when she saw what was being shown on the TV, and she could tell Tony was very tense.

"Not this again…" Tony mumbled as he sat on the sofa and buried his head in his hands. Rebecca was confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Abby smiled and pointed at the screen.

"Watch."

Rebecca watched as the video played, and laughed a lot when she saw Tony puking. "Oh my gosh, Tony!"

Matt was in stitches. "Jeez, Tony! It was like a waterfall!" He mimicked the puking action and everyone in the room started laughing. Tony managed a smile.

'I love my family,' he thought.

* * *

**Hey readers! So, we've decided, rather than putting up loads of chapters to one story, we'd make a sequel just so that it's easier for you to read!**

**It's called SSAOST2: The Story Continued**

**We hope you read it!**

**AJ and Rebecca**


End file.
